Tears of Us
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Aku hanya monster yang hidup dalam kegelapan untuk membasmi monster lain. Hidupku terlalu monoton. Tapi kau merubah hidupku, mewarnainya dengan senyuman polos tanpa dosa. Female Naru. REMAKE.
1. Chapter 1 Aku Tidak Mengerti

**[ PENGUMUMAN ]**

 **Seluruh chapter pada cerita ini telah saya remake, dengan inti cerita yang sama. Saya hanya merapikan tulisan yang awalnya sangat berantakan untuk bisa lebih nyaman jika dibaca. Silahkan bagi yang mau membaca ulang, kalo tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini pada 17.286 orang yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini, jujur saya sendiri kaget melihat banyaknya orang yang menyambangi cerita ini hehehehe jadi terharu. Baik yang telah meninggalkan jejak ataupun tidak. Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kesediaannya membaca cerita saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Sampai berjumpa lagi di fict saya yang lain minna-san.**

* * *

 **Tears of Us**

 **Shiro** **i** **Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+** **for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru ||** **SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Karena kau suamiku. Aku tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum suamiku pulang."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 1 [ Aku Tidak Mengerti ]**

Iris safir sewarna langit musim panas miliknya bergerak gusar. Menampilkam dengan jelas kecemasan yang kini melandanya. Bibir merah alami miliknya tergigit beberapa kali, mengurangi bunyi gemelutuk yang dihasilkan dari giginya yang tersusun rapi. Keningnya yang halus kini berkerut semakin dalam. Tidak berhenti dia untuk melihat jam digital yang terpasang didinding ruang tamu. Tempat dia menunggu saat ini. Tampilan angka 01.30, menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang sudah tepat pukul setengah dua dini hari. Tapi orang yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang.

 _'Kriet'_

Hampir saja wanita bersurai pirang itu melonjak kaget, mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan terburu dia berlari menuju pintu masuk, melihat siapa yang datang. Berharap dari balik pintu itu akan menampilkan seseorang yang ditunggunya. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat bahwa memang dia adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Sesosok pria tampan dengan perawakan tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih, rahangnya kuat, matanya sewarna langit malam, rambutnya berwarna raven panjang yang diikat rapi, jangan lupakan dua garis tegas yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Melihatnya berapa kalipun, si pirang akan selalu mengagumi ketampanannya, namun dia sekarang merasa ada yang kurang. Sebuah senyuman. Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat si raven tersenyum. Wajahnya terkesan dingin, membuatnya seperti membangun pembatas tak kasat mata untuk menutup diri.

 _"Okaeri."_

Si pirang tersenyum ramah, dia mengambil tas jinjing yang di bawa pria itu. Tidak ada respon berati yang diberikan pria itu. Dia hanya memandang wanita pirang di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan baju tidurmu."

Wanita pirang itu berjalan mendahului. Dia melangkah masuk ke sebuah pintu yang berada dibalik bilik ruang tamu. Namun sebelum dia membuka pintu, sebuah suara berat dan dingin menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?"

Wanita itu menoleh, melihat pria yang sejak tadi ditunggunya berjalan mendekat. Dia tersenyum, untuk apa pria itu bertanya. Dia selalu akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Karena kau suamiku. Aku tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum suamiku pulang."

Langkah kaki pria yang menjadi suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu berhenti. Sejenak dia bisa melihat ekspresi bersalah yang menghiasi wajah datar suaminya. Namun hanya sekejab, sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula –datar.

"Bodoh."

Si pirang tertawa, menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan suaminya. Membuat pria raven tersebut mengerutkan kening, heran melihat tingkah ajaib istrinya yang tidak terduga itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Si pirang tidak juga berhenti tertawa. Padahal perutnya sudah sangat sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hahaha maaf aku hanya berpikir itu lu – eh?"

Si pirang teekejut saat tiba-tiba suaminya menguncinya diantara pintu dan tubuh suaminya sendiri. Sepasang sapphirenya menatap sepasang onyx milik suaminya tanpa berkedip. Menebak kira-kira apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, wajahnya berubah cemas. Melihat ada sudut bibir suaminya robek, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh luka tersebut, mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Naruto."

Si pirang tersadar, buru-buru dia menurunkan tangan kanannya. Dia memandang kearah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa di komando. Uh, memalukan.

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

Suara suaminya terdengar putus asa. Eh, apa si pirang –Naruto tidak salah mendengar. Mungkin saja itu imaginasinya.

"Itachi."

Naruto memanggil nama sang suami dengan nada mencicit. Takut si pemilik nama mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Tidurlah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi berjalan menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku ditempat dengan degup jantung tidak beraturan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Itachi masuk kedalam kamar, dia tidak melihat sosok pirang didalam. Itachi heran, kemana perginya Naruto. Tapi piyamanya sudah ada diatas kasur, mungkin dia sedang mengambil air di dapur. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi langsung mengenakan piyamanya, hawa dingin langsung menyerangnya saat dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, dengan bagian atas tubuhnya yang toples. Itachi naik ke kasur, memposisikan dirinya di ujung kasur sebelah kiri, karena sebelah kanan adalah daerah istrinya. Itachi tidak bisa langsung tidur, pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana. Kebiasaannya untuk menyimpan masalah untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat sulung Uchiha itu kesulitan. Dia ingin membagi bebannya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Percuma otaknya encer jika memahami diri sendiri saja dia tidak bisa.

 _'Kriet'_

Suara pintu terbuka, Itachi langsung menutup mata –pura tidur, samar-samar dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Mungkin Naruto sedang berjalan sambil menjinjit, takut jika Itachi terganggu dengan derap langkahnya. Konyol. Itachi menarik tipis sudut bibirnya. Istrinya benar-benar polos. Kini Naruto sedang duduk di samping Itachi yang kebetulan menghadap kearahnya. Terdengar bunyi kotak dibuka, dan kocokan air yang entah jenis apa. Itachi menebak-nebak apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Tapi dia tetap saja berpura-pura tidur.

 _'Nyut'_

Itachi hampir saja membuka matanya saat sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Untung dia dapat mengendalikan diri. Akhirnya dia tahu, Naruto sedang mengobati luka di sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Rasa nyeri begitu terasa saat Naruto menempelkan kapas yang disiram alkohol ke lukanya, mencegah adanya infeksi. Lalu Naruto menempelkan sebuah plaster kecil di atas luka tersebut. Setelah itu Itachi tidak tahu lagi. Karena Naruto terdiam ditempat, lebih tepatnya dia diam mengamati wajah damai Itachi yang sedang –berpura-pura tidur.

"Apa salahku?"

Naruto mulai bersuara, dengan nada bergetar.

"Harusnya kau menolak pernikahan ini kalau akhirnya kau harus berubah dingin seperti ini."

Suara isakan mulai terdengar dari Naruto. Dada Itachi sakit mendengarnya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia terlalu pengecut. Melarikan diri seperti seorang pecundang. Ya, begitulah penggambaran dia sekarang.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tetap mencintaimu. Itachi-senpai."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Itachi bisa merasakan wangi jeruk segar menguar dari hembusan nafas Naruto.

Cup

Naruto mencium kelopak mata Itachi begantian. Dia lalu membelai surai raven panjang Itachi dengan penuh perasaan. Sebelum akhirnya dia ikut berbaring disamping Itachi. Tidak seperti Itachi yang memunggunginya. Naruto tidur dengan menghadap punggung Itachi yang lebar. Hanya dengan melihat punggungnya, Naruto seakan bisa merasakan beban berat yang dipikulnya. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa itu. Tidak begitu lama, akhirnya Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kantuk di matanya sudah tidak tertahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka matanya. Merenungi setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Rasa sesak menghampirinya. Bohong jika dia berkata bahwa dia tidak menyukai Naruto. Dia menyayanginya, tidak dia bahkan mencintainya. Tapi dia merasa tidak berhak untuk itu. Itachi berbalik, iris hitamnya memandang wajah polos Naruto saat terlelap. Dia tersenyum. Hal yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan akhir-akhir ini. Dengan perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helai pirang Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya beralih untuk membelai wajah Naruto, mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga bibir merah Naruto tidak lepas dari belaiannya. Tangannya terhenti di bibir Naruto. Bagaimanakah rasanya. Apakah masih tetap manis seperti saat dia menciumnya di upacara pernikahan mereka. Itachi mengabaikan logikanya yang menjerit tidak terima. Perlahan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya sepersekian sentimeter saja.

 _Cup_

Itachi mencium singkat bibir Naruto. Bukan mencium, hanya sekedar mengecup.

"Maafkan aku."

Bisiknya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Wanita itu, Namikaze Naruto. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun ini menjadi istrinya. Merubah nama belakangnya menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Tapi tidak ada hal yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan mereka tidak melakukan ritual malam pertama, hal yang wajar dilakukan pengantin baru. Setelah resepsi selesai, mereka langsung tertidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Esoknya Itachi sudah berangkat kerja seperti saat ini, Itachi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor daripada dirumah. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Dia tetap menjalankan peran istri yang baik untuk suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Uchiha Naruto."

Hati Itachi berdesir bahagia saat berhasil mengatakannya. Uchiha Naruto. Well, nama yang indah. Itachi tersenyum lagi. Dia mencium dahi Naruto dan mulai menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2 Mimpi

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiro** **i** **Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+** **for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru ||** **SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Apa itu bukan mimpi?** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 2 [ Mimpi ]**

Sinar matahari telah menyelinap masuk diantara celah gorden sebuah kamar yang di dimonasi oleh warna biru tersebut. Melihat lebih jauh kedalam, akan terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang terbuai di alam mimpi. Posisi mereka yang saling berdekatan membuat orang iri melihatnya. Lihat bagaimana Itachi merengkuh pinggang istrinya dengan sangat protektif. Sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih menyamankan diri di dalam rengkuhan suaminya –Itachi. Manisnya.

 _Drt drt drt_

Itachi mengerang tidak suka. Mendengar suara ponsel bergetar adalah hal yang paling dia benci dipagi hari yang indah ini. Tidak bisakah Kisame berhenti mengganggu paginya. Dengan –sangat tidak rela Itachi menggapai ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Setelah meletakkan ponsel di telinga kanannya, Itachi kembali merengkuh pinggang Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tahu."

Sambungan terputus. Tapi Itachi tidak bisa kembali kealam mimpi. Kelopak matanya berlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik berwarna hitam kelam yang mempesona. Sedikit menyipit saat cahaya yang bergerombol masuk kedalam retinanya. Setelah terbiasa, dia memandang kearah Naruto yang masih terlelap dialam mimpinya. Wajahnya terlihat polos, seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengenal dosa. Kalau saja dia bisa, ingin sekali Itachi merengkuhnya dalam keadaan sadar. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai topic menyenangkan. Tapi Itachi sadar, itu semua tidak mungkin. Hanya sebatas khayalan yang menyiksanya setiap kali Itachi mengingatnya.

 _Cup_

Lagi, Itachi mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Mencium, bukan hanya sekedar kecupan seperti kemarin. Merasa Naruto tidak terpengaruh atas tindakannya, Itachi kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Manis. Seperti sebuah candu. Itachi tidak lagi melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut, dia mulai membuka bibir Naruto secara paksa. Membuat lidahnya dapat mengabsen barisan gigi Naruto yang rapi.

"Nn ~"

Suara desahan Naruto membuat kewarasan Itachi hilang tak berbekas. Itachi sekarang mulai merangkak naik keatas tubuh Naruto, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua tangannya ditahan disamping tubuh Naruto, mencegah agar dirinya tidak terlalu menimpa si pirang. Ciuman Itachi beralih ke leher, dia menghirup aroma citrus dari Naruto, aroma yang aneh. Lebih aneh lagi ketika Itachi sadar bahwa dia tidak membencinya. Justru menyukainya, sangat.

"Uhm."

Naruto kembali mendesah saat Itachi memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. Itachi melihat hasil karyanya diatas kulit leher Naruto. Membuatnya senang, dan ingin menambah tanda itu, lagi dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto harus mendesah di dalam tidurnya, saat Itachi menandainya di leher hingga tulang selangka miliknya yang menonjol. Kancing piyama Naruto bagian atas terlepas, akibat dari tangan Itachi yang tergesa membukanya. Lalu pria tampan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di pertengahan dua payudara Naruto yang terekspos, hanya ditutupi bra berwarna orange terang dengan motif bunga-bunga musim panas.

 _Hangat._

Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh salah satu payudara Naruto, tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Itachi terdiam. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sepasang onyxnya membola. Melihat bagaimana berantakannya keadaan Naruto dibawahnya. Bibir plum Naruto terbuka. Jejak saliva terlihat jelas di bawah bibirnya, turun menuju dagu. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hembusan nafas tidak beraturan. Kondisi piyama yang jauh dari kata pantas, hampir semua kancingnya terbuka, menampilkan tubuh seksi Naruto yang hanya di tutupi pakaian dalam khas wanita –bra. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti orang bodoh. Menyangkal apa yang sudah di lakukannya.

Dengan terburu dia turun dari tubuh Naruto, mengambil ponselnya yang masih bergetar. Menggeser layar kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera berangkat."

 _Tut_

Itachi memutuskan panggilan begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Kembali dia melirik kondisi Naruto.

 _Hah_ _….._

Itachi berjalan mendekat. Membenahi apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mengkancingkan piyama Naruto. Serta menghapus bekas saliva yang berada di bawah bibir Naruto. Dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang berhasil membuatnya lepas kendali. Walaupun Itachi sudah bersusah payah menahan diri.

Itachi mencium kening Naruto lama, sebelum akhirnya Itachi pergi keluar dari kamar. Sebenarnya Itachi heran, kenapa Naruto tidak juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia itu tidur atau kehilangan kesadaran.

 _Khe_

Itachi mencibir pemikirannya sendiri. Satu masalah yang harus dia selesaikan sekarang. Melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya, rasanya sesak dan sangat tidak nyaman. Sepertinya dia akan sedikit lebih lama dikamar mandi untuk menenangkan adik kecilnya.

"Ck, sial."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah –ralat, matahari sudah berada hampir diatas kepala. Tidak bisa dikatakan pagi. Bahkan waktu sudah mendekati siang. Tapi lihat apa yang ada di balik selimut tebal itu. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang berantakan, dia masih setia menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut. Sesekali dia mengubah posisi karena tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia berguling-guling seperti cacing kepanasan. Tubuhnya sudah terbungkus selimut tebal. Ingin mengembari kepompong raksasa yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu.

"Uh, siapa yang membuka gorden sih ?"

Gumamnya dengan suara serak. Tidak ada sahutan, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang sapphire yang sewarna dengan langit musim panas.

 _Snif snif_

Dia mencium sesuatu. Uh, wajahnya langsung memerah saat tahu bahwa sekarang dia berada diatas bantal yang biasa digunakan Itachi. Aroma kayu manis menerobos masuk kedalam indra pembaunya. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung menegang, mengingat mimpinya yang membuatnya merasa menjadi perempuan mesum. Bagaimana bisa dia memimpikan hal seperti itu, belum lagi mimpinya terasa nyata. Dia semakin meruntuki diri saat tahu bahwa bagian bawahnya terasa lengket.

"Huaaaa ini memalukan !"

Teriaknya histeris sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di bantal Itachi. Sungguh dia malu sekali sekarang. Cukup lama Naruto dalam posisinya. Tengkurap diatas kasur –di bagian Itachi. Selintas dia teringat pekerjaan rumahnya yang sedang menunggu. Ah dia lupa, harusnya dia bangun lebih pagi. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Itachi, tapi apa yang menjadi kenyataannya. Dia bangun lebih lama dari sang suami yang dia yakin sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak tadi pagi. Istri macam apa dia ini.

Naruto meremas jantungnya yang terasa nyeri. Takut jika Itachi kelak akan merasa dia bukanlah istri yang baik. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Naruto segera turun dari kasur. Menata setiap inchi kasur, memastikan tidak ada satupun lipatan yang tertinggal. Setelah yakin bahwa kasurnya rapi. Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dilepaskannya semua pakaiannya, menggantinya dengan jubah mandi berwarna orange. Salah satu kebiasaan Naruto adalah melihat tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin kamar mandi. Melihat bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya, karena memang sejak kecil Naruto memiliki kebiasaan aneh untuk berjalan sendiri ketika tidur. Sering dia terbangun di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, seperti dapur dan ruang keluarga. Tidak jarang tubuhnya terkena luka karena menabrak dinding atau terkena pinggiran kaca meja. Memang sekarang kebiasaan tidur berjalannya sudah mulai menghilang. Tapi dia tetap melakukan kebiasaannya untuk bercermin, memeriksa setiap _inchi_ tubuhnya. Sapphirenya menyipit saat melihat banyak sekali bercak kemerahan menghiasi kulit leher dan juga tulang selangkanya. Entah kenapa dia terbayang mimpinya lagi, saat dimana Itachi memberikannya _kissmark_. Uh, wajahnya kembali tidak mungkin ini adalah tanda kepemilikan bukan, hei dia hanya bermimpi, bukan sebuah kenyataan.

"Tidak sakit."

Tangan Naruto menyentuh bercak kemerahan tersebut. Aneh, jujur Naruto tidak yakin apa yang menyebabkan bercak –mirip _kissmark_ itu bisa ada di kulit lehernya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa itu bukan mimpi ?"

 _Blush_

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto bersemu hebat. Naruto menggeleng kuat, tidak itu pasti hanya mimpi tidak mungkin sebuah kenyataan. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Itachi yang sekarang. Itachi bukan lagi Itachi yang dulu dikenalnya. Dulu Itachi sangat ramah, dia selalu membantu Naruto jika Naruto kesusahan, selalu mentraktirnya ramen dan mendengarkan semua celotehan tidak pentingnya. Tapi Itachi sekarang berbeda, dia lebih dingin. Itachi juga jarang berbicara dengannya, waktunya lebih banyak habis di kantor. Pria tampan itu hanya akan pulang diatas jam dua belas malam lalu berangkat pagi-pagi buta. Seolah memang sengaja menghindarinya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan !"

Runtuk Naruto ketika sadar dia sedang merenungi perubahan sikap Itachi. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Naruto langsung memasak untuk bekal makan siang Itachi. Beruntung dia terbangun pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit, jadi dia bisa menyempatkan untuk membuatkan Itachi makan siang. Setelah selesai membungkusnya di dalam kotak makan, Naruto segera mengganti baju dan pergi ke kantor suaminya. Naruto menggunakan mobil berwarna orange mencolok hasil modifikasi Kurama atau yang biasa dia panggil dengan sebutan Kyuubi-niichan, kakak kandung dari Uchiha Naruto yang tidak pernah menyambangi rumah sejak memutuskan hijrah ke negeri orang. Mobil itu adalah hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan Kurama untuknya. Berlebihan, tapi mengingat Kurama yang memberinya. Naruto tidak akan bisa menolak, perkataan Kurama adalah mutlak, sepeti salah satu tokoh di fandom sebelah.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di parkiran bawah tanah, Naruto lalu berjalan menuju lift. Butuh sekitar lima menit Naruto harus menunggu hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto masuk ke dalam dan memencet angka 14. Lantai dimana ruangan suaminya berada.

 _'Ting'_

Pintu lift terbuka, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang berwajah aneh, karena kulitnya berwarna biru dan wajahnya mirip hiu. Uhm, kalau tidak salah namanya Kisame, sekretaris pribadi Itachi.

"Mengantar makan siang lagi ?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Kisame saat dia sudah berdiri disamping Naruto. Dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Uhm. Aku pikir tidak baik makan makanan di luar."

Kisame terkekeh, dia memandang takjub pada sosok Naruto yang menurutnya sangat polos.

"Itachi beruntung bisa memiliki istri sepertimu."

 _Blush_

Aish, sudah berapa kali Naruto bersemu hari ini.

"Wajahmu memerah, lucu sekali."

Kisame tertawa lepas. Menggoda Naruto memang salah satu hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Ki –"

 _'Ting'_

Naruto menelan lagi ucapannya, saat pintu lift kembali terbuka, dan layar di dalam lift sudah menujukkan angka 14.

"Ayo, Itachi pasti sudah kelaparan."

 _Huft._

Naruto mengikuti Kisame yang keluar lebih dulu darinya. Sekretaris Itachi itu selalu saja menggodanya. Menyebalkan.

"Ah iya, aku ada sedikit urusan. Kamu bisa langsung ke ruangan suamimu. Nyonya Uchiha."

Ah, Naruto memang harus selalu bersabar jika berhadapan dengan Kisame. Setelah Kisame menghilang entah kemana, Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Apa kamu membenciku?"

Tangan Naruto yang akan membuka pintu terhenti saat mendengar suara Itachi dari dalam. Dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi Naruto hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Perasaannya tidak enak, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya."

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya terdengar suara Itachi yang masih bermonolog. Naruto penasaran dengan siapa Itachi berbicara sekarang.

"Katakan sesuatu. Aku lebih suka kamu memakiku bahkan memukulku sampai aku masuk rumah sakit juga aku terima. Tapi tolong, katakan sesuatu."

Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Naruto heran, baru kali ini dia mendengar nada bicara Itachi yang terdengar memohon dan putus asa.

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak akan melakukan _'itu'_ padanya apa kamu percaya?"

Kening Naruto berkerut, dia tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan Itachi sebenarnya.

"Kalau aku melakukannya, aku akan pergi."

Suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu membuat Naruto panik. Dia segera berjalan menjauh, berpura-pura melihat hiasan di dinding kantor.

 _'Kriet'_

Kepala Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dengan model aneh, menantang gravitasi. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Itachi namun dalam versi remaja. Dia juga tampan, tapi lebih tampan Itachi. Naruto kenal dia. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Adik kandung Itachi, banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa Sasuke itu bisu, tapi Naruto tidak tahu kebenarannya. Hanya memang selama ini, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar adik iparnya itu mengeluarkan suara. Entahlah.

Saat Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalan lift, Naruto bergegas masuk ke ruangan Itachi. Langsung menyelonong masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Membuat Itachi terperanjat kaget karenanya. Beruntung Naruto tidak melihat aksi konyol Itachi saat terkejut.

"Aku membawakan makan siang."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria. Dia langsung menata bekal yang dibawanya diatas meja untuk menerima tamu.

"Kamu harus makan, lihat badanmu semakin kurus."

Itachi tidak memperdulikannya, dia masih asik membaca berkas penting perusahaan. Itachi hanya bergumam _'hn'_ ambigu yang membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Si pirang berjalan kearah meja kerja Itachi, tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun, Naruto langsung duduk di meja Itachi. Tepat diatas berkas yang tadi dibaca suaminya.

Itachi terkejut, tentu saja. Melihat Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya, diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan wajah mengerucut kesal. Ah, kenapa dia harus memasang wajah seperti itu. Tidak tahukah si pirang bahwa Itachi sedang menahan diri. Kenapa dia suka sekali menguras habis kewarasannya.

"Aku tidak akan turun sebelum kamu memakan makan siangmu."

Kata Naruto dengan nada –berpura-pura tegas. Itachi tidak menyahut, tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada sosok dihadapannya. Pikirannya mendadak _blank._ Tanpa sadar, Itachi menarik tengkuk Naruto agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak dekat.

 _Cup_

Sapphire Naruto membola, Itachi tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Bukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, Itachi kini sudah melumat habis bibirnya, lidahnya berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, mengajaknya lidahnya berdansa. Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti, matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangannya sudah berada di belakang leher Itachi. Tangan Itachi semakin menekan tengkuk Naruto. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Uhm...It-Itachi- _senpai ~_ "

 _Hening._

Itachi terdiam. Dia membuka matanya. Sial, dia kelepasan. Tidak lama Naruto juga membuka matanya, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam. Segera saja Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, menimbulkan benang saliva dari keduanya. Itachi bergerak gusar di kursi kerjanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"A-Aku akan memakannya."

Itachi meruntuki kegagapannya. Memalukan.

"Eh?"

Naruto mendongak.

"Makan siang yang kamu bawa. Aku akan memakannya."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari sang istri. Itachi buru-buru berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja penerima tamu yang sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Itachi menciumnya. Bukan berati Naruto tidak suka, justru dia senang, sangat. Tapi dia masih bingung, apa yang disembunyikan Itachi sebenarnya. Sayang Naruto sama sekali tidak ada pentunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Seberapa keras Naruto berpikir, dia masih tetap tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3 Sebuah Alasan

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Dia tidak akan aman jika bersamaku. Kau tahu itu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3 [ Sebuah Alasan ]**

"Huaaaaaa aku kesiangan !"

Suara teriakan cempreng seorang perempuan bersurai pirang membuat banyak pasang mata yang menandang aneh kearahnya. Kenapa perempuan itu, bukankah upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dilaksanakan setengah jam lagi.

 _Sret_

"Ugyaaaa lepaskan aku !"

Si pirang meronta saat seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan menarik tasnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Perempuan itu panik dan mencoba menggapai udara kosong. Meminta di lepaskan.

"Suaramu itu terdengar sampai lantai dua loh."

Suara berat itu membuat si pirang terdiam. Diam seperti patung, matanya membola kaget, bibirnya terbuka seperti ikan koi. Lihat, betapa bodoh wajahnya saat ini.

"Sudah tenang eh ?"

Si pirang menoleh kebelakang, melihat sosok yang selama ini berhasil merebut seluruh perhatiannya. Uh, malunya. Seseorang tolong tenggelamkan dia di lubang hitam sekarang juga.

"Itachi- _senpai_ ?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum saat si pirang menyebutkan namanya. Uh, lihat wajahnya yang terlalu imut itu. Itachi gemas melihatnya, ingin sekali dia mencubit kedua garis mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Auch i-ittei akwu twidak bwisa bwicwara."

Itachi terkikik geli melihat raut wajah merajuk _kouhai_ nya tersebut. Setelah dia melepaskan cubitan halus –kerasnya, si pirang langsung mengomel sendiri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucunya.

"Naruto, kamu pikir ini sudah jam berapa hm ?"

Naruto –nama si pirang hanya nyengir kuda. Rambutnya terlihat kusut. Tergerai begitu saja. Tidak terikat dua seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin Naruto sengaja mengumbar kecantikannya dengan menggerai surai pirang keemasan miliknya. Itachi langsung mendelik tajam saat melihat banyak siswa yang melirik kagum kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa rambutmu tidak diikat ?"

Naruto memegang rambutnya yang tergerai bebas. Seketika itu juga dia berteriak histeris. Astaga kenapa dia bisa lupa mengikat rambutnya pagi ini.

"Hyaaaa, aku lupa. Bagaimana ini _senpai_ ?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran melihat kelakuan Naruto yang selalu heboh sendiri. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya menjadi unik, lain daripada yang lain.

' _Sret'_

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi mengikat rambut Naruto dengan model _ponytail_. Naruto hanya diam membatu, dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa mencium aroma kayu manis khas Itachi. Bayangkan saja, sekarang Itachi sedang mengikat rambut Naruto dari depan. Tentu saja itu mudah, mengingat tinggi si pirang yang bahkan tidak sampai sebahunya. Hanya saja, hal tersebut membuat tubuh mereka sedikit –sangat merapat.

"Jangan pernah menggerai rambutmu di sekolah lagi."

Naruto mengangguk kaku. Detak jantungnya masih berdetak tak beraturan. Apa ini nyata. Kalau memang ini mimpi, Naruto harap dia tidak akan terbangun selamanya. Mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk disebut mimpi.

"Masuklah, Iruka- _sensei_ sudah mencarimu sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

Seakan diingatkan, Naruto langsung saja berlari masuk ke aula sekolah, mencari keberadaan sensei yang selama ini selalu saja menceramahinya dan memberikannya tugas yang bahkan tidak terhitung dengan jari. Walaupun begitu Naruto tahu, Iruka-sensei adalah orang yang baik, buktinya walaupun dia sering memberikan tugas pada Naruto, dia juga akan membantu Naruto untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tentu saja itu dilakukannya diluar jam pelajaran.

"Naruto."

Si pirang langsung kicep. Dia berdiri kaku di tengah koridor saat suara Iruka- _sensei_ menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hehe _gomen ne sensei,_ saya ketiduran."

Iruka- _sensei_ menggeleng pasrah, murid pirang kesayangannya ini memang hobi sekali melanggar aturan. Dia terlalu bebas dan bertindak dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Kapan kamu tidak ketiduran? Lain kali berikan alasan yang lebih relevan."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Tidak berani berhadapan dengan Iruka yang dia yakin sedang dalam mode marah. Iruka mengacak pucuk rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kapan kamu bisa dewasa, berhentilah bermain-main Naruto."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tanpa berniat menjawab. Kalau seperti ini, Iruka tidak akan tega melanjutkan omelannya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto menunduk dengan penuh penyesalan seperti itu, membuat Iruka mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceramahi Naruto.

"Sekarang cepat masuk, acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Naruto mengangguk sekilas, lalu berlajalan menjauh meninggalkan Iruka. Masuk kedalam aula.

.

.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru berlangsung hikmad. Para peserta didik duduk dengan rapi berdasarkan nomor urut absen mereka. Nomor absen tersebut didapat berdasarkan urutan nilai ujian masuk mereka. Di urutan pertama duduk seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dengan model melawan gravitasi. Kulitnya putih bersih. Wajahnya tampan, sangat tampan. Senyuman itu juga tidak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami akan menampilkan penampilan dari ekstrakulikuler musik. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Namikaze Naruto dari kelas VIII-C."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di aula sekolah tersebut. Bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok perempuan bersurai pirang yang berjalan memasuki panggung. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ponytail –hasil karna Itachi. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dengan aura _moe_ di sekelilingnya.

Naruto mulai meletakkan biola yang di bawanya di jepitan bahu kiri dan dagunya. Dia tersenyum kearah penonton dan mulai menutup matanya. Tangan kanannya mulai menggesek biola tersebut, sementara tangan kirinya mengatur kunci biola yang dihafalnya diluar kepala. Gesekan pertama terdengar lembut, sekaligus menyayat. Membuat pendengarnya berdebar tidak karuan, seolah merasakan kesakitan yang di bawakan Naruto melalui gesekan biolanya.

Dari seluruh pendengar, si raven yang duduk di urutan bangku pertama, memadang kagum pada sosok Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip serta menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Dadanya berdesir menyenangkan. Jujur, dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang asing, namun dia menyukainya.

Semakin lama, gesekan biola Naruto semakin cepat. Menggambarkan semangat yang membara. Si pirang juga menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat memainkan tempo cepat tersebut. Ini adalah bagian yang sangat dia sukai. Seluruh yang berada di aula terdiam. Menikmati teknik Naruto dalam menggesek biolanya. Seakan menyampaikan perasaannya disetiap gesekan biola tersebut. Saat gesekan terakhir, Naruto membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang sapphire yang bersinar diterpa cahaya lampu.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyambangi gendang telinganya. Senyumannya semakin lebar, menampilkan barisan giginya yang rata.

"Maksud dari irama yang saya bawakan tadi adalah sesusah apapun kalian mengalami masalah, jangan mudah menyerah. Pasti ada jalan jika kita berusaha. Tidak ada dinding pembatas, itu hanya sugesti kita. Kalau kita memang ingin sukses kita harus berani menghancurkan dinding yang kita bangun sendiri. _You have infinite ways to catch your dreams, and make them true._ Saya Namikaze Naruto, mengucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini. Ini bukanlah akhir tujuan kalian, tapi ini awal untuk kalian menemukan jati diri kalian."

Naruto membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Cukup lama, hingga suara seseorang bertepuk tangan membuat si pirang mendongak, disana dia melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi- _senpai_ sedang tersenyum sambil memberikan _standing applause_ untuknya. Diikuti siswa baru lainyya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan si surai raven. Disudut aula, Itachi memandang takjub pada Naruto. Walaupun terkesan urakan, tapi dia tetap seorang yang penuh kejutan. Siapa sangka dia akan memberikan pidato singkat namun bermakna di akhir penampilannya. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok raven yang masih memandang kearah Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai ini.

"Chi...Itachi."

Spontan Itachi menoleh. Dia melihat Kisame yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa Kisame sedang memandang kesal kearahnya.

"Kupanggil dari tadi tidak menyahut."

Itachi hanya tersenyum kaku. Kisame memutar matanya bosan. Si sulung Uchiha dihadapannya ini memang selalu begitu jika sudah berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menembaknya ? Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu."

Itachi menggeleng.

"Dia tidak akan aman jika tahu itu."

Kisame menghela nafas. Kesal dengan sikap pengecut Itachi yang semakin lama semakin menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin menyikasa keduanya –Itachi dan Naruto.

"Kurasa 'mereka' tidak akan berani lagi mengganggumu."

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Dia sendiri ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kisame.

"Tapi bukan tidak mungkin 'mereka' akan mengincar orang terdekatku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang terdekatku lagi."

Kisame menepuk pundak Itachi. Mencoba menguatkan. Dia tahu, 'mereka' yang dimaksudnya itu tidak akan jera begitu saja. Diam-diam mereka pasti akan muncul lagi dan mengacaukan hidup si sulung Uchiha.

"Kalau 'mereka' berani mengusikmu, aku pasti akan membantumu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Diam-diam seseorang yang berdiri di kursi paling belakang menyeringai saat secara sengaja menguping pembicaraan Itachi dan Kisame.

 _"I got you Uchiha."_

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4 Dari U Naruto untuk U Itachi

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **4** **[** **Dari Uchiha Naruto untuk Uchiha Itachi** **]**

Suasana hening melingkupi ruang kerja Itachi. Naruto masih duduk diatas meja kerja Itachi. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Termasuk pada kenangan indahnya bersama Itachi saat masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dulu Itachi sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Dia berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Membuatnya menjadi salah satu poros untuk si pirang memutarinya. Dulu dia juga sangat bergantung pada Itachi. Tapi itu hanya kenangan masa lalu. Karena kenyataannya Itachi tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Setelah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Otto, komukasi mereka terputus begitu saja.

"Naruto. Sampai kapan kau akan duduk dimeja kerjaku ?"

Seperti tersadar. Naruto buru-buru turun, namun sayang tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol gelas kopi Itachi hingga terdengar suara kaca pecah nyaring. Naruto memekik kaget, dia menatap apa yang sudah di perbuatnya

dengan pandangan menyesal. Sial, kenapa dia tidak berhati-hati.

"A-Aku akan membersihkannya."

Hampir saja Naruto akan membereskan pecahan kaca itu, tangan Itachi sudah lebih dulu mencegahnya. Tanpa di duga, Itachi kini duduk berjongkok di hadapan Naruto, tangannya dengan hati-hati memunguti pecahan kaca yang ada. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, dia berjalan menuju tempat sampah dan membuang pecahan kaca itu disana. Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Itachi. Diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat perhatian Itachi padanya. Namun kedua matanya membola kaget saat melihat darah segar merembes dari sela-sela jari Itachi.

"Astaga, Tanganmu berdarah."

Naruto panik. Niatan ingin melihat kondisi tangan Itachi, malah dia kini jatuh terpeleset air kopi yang ditumpahkannya.

"Kyaaa !"

Naruto berteriak sambil menutup matanya, dia sudah bersiap dengan dinginnya lantai yang sebentar lagi akan menyambutnya. Namun itu tidak terjadi. Permukaan lantai yang dingin itu tidak pernah menyapa tubuhnya. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dia mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah sebuah halusinasi.

"I-"

Suaranya tercekat. Dia kini lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Melihat wajah Itachi sedekat ini dan juga dengan posisi seintim ini sangat lama dia impikan –eh. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Itachi yang berada di bawah, sedangkan Naruto berada diatasnya. Bahkan wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi, dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Itachi tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya terdiam seperti patung. Semakin dekat jarak wajah mereka, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan dan –

"Naru- _chan_ apa kau su-"

Ketiga orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Naruto dan Itachi menoleh kearah pintu. Dimana disana berdiri seorang pria berwajah aneh dengan tampang melongo.

"Ups sepertinya aku masuk di waktu yang salah."

Kata pria yang ternyata Kisame itu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Ada perlu apa ?"

Tanya Itachi tanpa mengubah posisinya. Masih berbaring di bawah istri pirangnya.

"Bukan urusan penting. Kalian lanjutkan saja _'kegiatan'_ kalian. Aku permisi."

Kisame mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah mereka berdua, bermaksud menggoda. Benar saja, Naruto malu sekali. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Ugh, memalukan."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak merubah posisinya. Tangan Itachi terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto yang berada diatasnya. Membuat Naruto menegang, dia merasa seperti dialiri listrik saat tangan besar Itachi merengkuhnya dengan protektif seperti ini.

"Ita-"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika Itachi dengan tanpa permisi menciumnya. Pria yang berstatus suaminya kini juga telah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto menggeliat senang. Tangan kanan Itachi berjalan naik, membelai punggung Naruto dengan lembut hingga akhirnya berhenti di tengkuk Naruto. Itachi menarik tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Uhm ~"

Seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, kini tangan kiri Itachi meremas pinggang Naruto dengan menuntut. Membuat desahan Naruto mengalun seperti sebuah candu untuk si sulung Uchiha.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Suara serak Naruto di telinga Itachi membuat seluruh pergerakan Itachi terhenti. Seperti baru saja sadar dari hal yang menurutnya salah. Itachi segera menyuruh agar Naruto menyingkir dari atasnya.

"K-kenapa ?"

Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Dia memandang Itachi dengan pandangan menuntut. Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memperbaiki bajunya yang sedikit kusut akibat 'kegiatan' tanggung yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Karena ini salah. Aku tidak bisa Naruto."

Wajah Naruto memerah. Marah dengan jawaban Itachi yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Hei, demi apa mereka bukan lagi remaja tanggung. Mereka sudah dewasa, terlebih lagi mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Jadi dari segi apa Itachi mengatakam dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apanya yang salah? Kita sudah menikah, wajar jika kau menanamkan spermamu di rahimku!"

Itachi terkejut mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terdengar blak-blakan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Tidak mengerti dia bilang. Hah yang benar saja.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Apa mungkin kau _impoten_? Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang tidak aku mengerti."

Itachi menatap _horror_ kearah Naruto. Ya ampun, apakah si pirang ini tidak men _filter_ ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal segamblang itu dihadapan seorang pria.

"Aku tidak seperti _'itu'_. Aku normal, aku bisa saja melakukannya sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan selama dua hari jika kau mau !"

 _Shit_

Kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan terpancing. Lagipula pria mana yang sudi dituduh _impoten_ oleh seorang perempuan. Lebih parahnya, perempuan itu adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Kalau kubilang mau, apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya ?"

Astaga perempuan pirang itu keras kepala sekali. Dia bahkan mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa malu sedikitpun.

"Jangan memancingku Naruto."

Itachi memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Tidak pernah dia melihat Naruto bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kau dulu yang mengatakannya. Aku tidak peduli jika juniormu memasuki lubangku setiap malam. Itupun jika kau benar-benar normal dan tidak _impoten_."

Itachi menjambak rambutnya rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak _impoten_!"

Hening

Suara bentakan Itachi membuat Naruto membatu. Begitu juga dengan seorang tamu tak diundang yang kini hanya bisa melongo di ambang pintu. Dibelakang tamu itu banyak pasang mata yang mengintip diam-diam. Seakan tersadar, tamu tersebut langsung menutup pintu tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang cukup untuk membuat kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bicara se _vulgar_ itu ?"

Naruto tertunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah hingga mencapai daun telinga. Sedangkan Itachi juga mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang dengan nistanya merambat di wajah tampannya. Kisame, sang tamu yang lagi-lagi tidak diundang tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Awalnya memang dia hanya terkekeh geli. Namun lama kelamaan tawanya semakin lepas, hingga dia terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu!"

Bentak Itachi dan Naruto serentak. Kisame terdiam sebentar sebelum dia kembali tertawa nista. Menertawakan dua orang yang menurutnya lebih lucu dari komedian di televisi.

"Buahahaha kalian haha serasi sekali."

Naruto melotot kearah Itachi, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling menatap dengan intens sebelum akhirnya suara mereka kembali keluar secara bersama-sama.

"Dia itu _impoten_ tidak mungkin aku serasi dengannya."

"Dia itu _vulgar_ tidak mungkin aku serasi dengannya."

Hening

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?"

Seru mereka berdua bersamaan –lagi. Kisame hanya bisa geleng-geleng, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tertawa.

"Sudahlah dan bisakah kalian tidak berteriak. Kalian ingin seluruh karyawan tahu kalau kalian itu bertengkar ?"

Dan berbicara tidak senonoh. Lanjut Kisame dalam hati. Semenjak kejadian 'itu', baru kali ini Kisame melihat Itachi kembali mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Seperti dia 'hidup' lagi dari 'kematian'nya. Kisame sepertinya harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia akan mentraktirnya ramen. Haha, perempuan itu pasti tidak akan menolak.

"Hentikan seringaimu Kisame."

Kisame tersadar, dia hanya tertawa garing. Ah, kenapa ekspresi dingin Itachi kembali lagi. Tiba-tiba Kisame mendapatkan ide. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Naruto terkikik kegelian, sedangkan Itachi yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohongkan?"

Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja ti-"

 _Sret_

Eh ?

Kedip-kedip. Naruto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan polosnya. Karena tiba-tiba saja, Itachi menarik Naruto agar berlindung dibelakangnya. Melihat itu, Kisame hanya tersenyum bahagia. Itu dia yang dia cari. Wajah cemburu Itachi yang membuatnya seperti Itachi yang dikenalnya.

"Jangan mendekatinya. Perempuan ini terlalu _vulgar_. Dia akan -"

 _Bletak_

Itachi meringis. Ternyata Naruto baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan tenaga yang tidak main-main. Kisame, dia hanya bisa kembali memasang wajah bengong. _What the hell_ , Itachi yang sempurna itu dipukul oleh seorang perempuan yang berstatus istrinya.

"Dasar suami-suami takut istri."

Itachi mendelik tajam kearah Kisame yang menggerutu sendiri sambil mengejeknya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Uh aku mau pulang."

Naruto tanpa menunggu sahutan dari sang suami langsung saja keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Itachi sebenarnya ingin menyusulnya, namun tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah pergi. Kisame berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Tanya Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah Kisame yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu."

Kisame memberikan sebuah map berwarna coklat yang tadi dia sembunyikan dibalik jas yang dibawanya. Itachi menerima amplop itu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sial."

Itachi segera berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Kisame yang mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Pandangannya tertuju pada isi amplop yang tercecer dilantai. Dipungutnya salah satu. Matanya membola.

"Ck. Sial."

Diremasnya barang yang dibawanya, dia lalu memandang kearah pintu dimana Itachi berlari keluar.

"Semoga tidak terlambat."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5 Ingatan yang Tersembunyi

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Jangan terlibat terlalu jauh** **.** **Bersikaplah seolah kau tidak tahu apapun.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **5** **[** **Ingatan yang Tersembunyi** **]**

Itachi berlari dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tidak peduli pada pandangan heran para karyawan yang dilewatinya. Beberapa kali keluar umpatan dari si sulung Uchiha. Hancur sudah image si datar tanpa eskpresi miliknya. Melihat bagaimana kecemasan itu tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Tangannya menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar, matanya bergerak gusar melihat angka yang tercetak di atas pintu lift.

"Sial."

Gerutu Itachi sambil menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Beberapa kali Itachi melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah dua puluh menit sejak saat sang istri pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Kecemasan jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terlihat. Mengingat bahwa seluruh keturunan Uchiha sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya dan selalu bersikap tenang, bahkan dalam kondisi segenting apapun.

Tapi lihat Itachi sekarang, dia tidak lagi teringat petuah sang ayah yang dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa keturunan Uchiha harus menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, jangan menunjukkan emosi sekecil apapun. Bagi keluarganya menujukkan emosi sama hal nya seperti menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan musuh. Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, tapi disaat seperti ini Itachi tidak bisa lagi mengingat hal tersebut. Dikepalanya terus dipenuhi bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Naruto kembali mengalami kejadian buruk seperti kejadian saat itu. Tidak, Itachi tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Naruto walaupun hanya seujung kuku sekalipun. Itachi bertekat, jika mereka berani mengusik kekuarganya lagi, Itachi tidak akan segan untuk menghabisi mereka semua hingga habis tak tersisa dan mereka hanya tinggal nama yang bahkan tidak layak untuk dikenang.

 _'Ting!'_

Itachi memandang tajam orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift. Aura gelap jelas terasa dari si sulung Uchiha. Membuat mereka yang berada didalam lift bergetar ketakutan bahkan terasa sangat susah untuk mereka menelan salivanya sendiri. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka segera keluar dari lift dan membiarkan Itachi masuk kedalam lift.

Setelah berada didalam lift, Itachi segera menekan tombol B4. Setelah pintu lift tertutup dia menscan ibu jarinya untuk mengaktifkan _urgent mode_ didalam lift, sehingga lift akan langsung ketempat yang ditujunya tanpa harus mengunjungi lantai lainnya.

 _'Ting!'_

Itachi segera keluar dari lift saat pintu lift terbuka. Beruntung dia memakirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari lift, membuatnya tidak terlalu membuang waktu untuk mencari letak mobilnya. Tidak dipeduli nafasnya yang sudah mencapai batas. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menyalakan tablet _gps_ yang ada mobilnya. Pertama, dia harus melacak keberadaan Naruto melalui _chip_ pelacak yang dia letakkan di cincin pernikahan yang digunakan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi melirik kearah tablet penujuk _gps_ yang terpasang di mobilnya. Dia melihat posisi Naruto yang berada di jalanan yang saat ini cukup ramai.

 _"Mode speak now."_

Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi segera memakai earphone untuk dipasang di telinga kirinya.

 _"Password ZeroB. Call speed dial one."_

Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi bisa mendengar suara nada sambung dari earphone yang digunakannya. Tangan Itachi bergerak gusar diatas stir mobil saat panggilannya tidak juga dijawab oleh sang istri. Berkali-kali Itachi mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi tidak juga dijawab oleh si pirang. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kisame untuk memintanya menghubungi Naruto.

"Ada a-"

"Cepat hubungi Naruto dan sambungkan denganku."

Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Itachi segera memotongnya. Kisame hanya bisa mengumpat kesal mendengarnya, tapi dia tetap menjalankan perintah Itachi.

"Kisame- _san_ ada apa?"

Itachi mendengus sebal saat mendengar suara Naruto dari ujung sana. Sial. Dia mengangkat panggilan dari Kisame tapi mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Cepat kemudikan mobilmu ke Konoha _stree_ t. Jangan menambah kecepatan. Kecuali kau berniat mengukir namamu di batu nisan pemakaman keluarga Uchiha saat ini juga."

Naruto yang mendengar suara Itachi, bukan main terkejutnya. Terlebih lagi Itachi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Memang ada apa dengan mobilnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanya Naruto tidak menengerti. Tapi dia tetap memenuhi perintah Itachi dan memutar arah mobilnya menuju Konoha _street_. Dari ujung telephone Naruto bisa mendengar suara geraman Itachi yang jujur saja membuatnya semakin cemas saat ini. Itachi sedang menahan amarahnya dia tahu itu, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Itachi semarah ini.

"A-Aku sudah di Konoha _street_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Call the Police agency 112"_

Itachi masih menfokuskan diri untuk mengemudikan mobilnya untuk menuju ke konoha _street_ sambil menghubungi polisi lalu lintas.

"Tutup jalur kearah Konoha _street._ "

Setelah memastikan jalur yang akan di buatnya sebagai jalur untuk menyelamatkan Naruto sudah bebas dari kendaraan, Itachi segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berusaha mengimbangi laju mobil Naruto yang baru saja dilihatnya masuk kedalam kawasan Konoha _street._ Berhasil. Akhirnya Itachi bisa mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan mobil Naruto.

 _"Call speed dial one."_

Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto mengangkat panggilan Itachi. Suara si pirang terdengar cemas.

"A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia justru menekan tombol dengan _icon_ stir kemudi yang disilang dan berpindah kearah kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Buka pintu mobilmu dan aktifkan _digital driver_."

Naruto mengangguk patuh, dengan tangan bergetar Naruto menekan tombol dengan _icon_ stir kemudi yang disilang, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Diseberang mobilnya dia bisa melihat Itachi yang memandang cemas kearahnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Pintu mobil orange itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok perempuan bersurai pirang yang tampak menggigil ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia menoleh kearah Itachi dengan pandangan memohon. Dia tidak ingin mati secepat ini.

"T-Tolong aku hiks aku takut."

Suara perempuan itu bergetar memilukan. Itachi merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat wajah ketakuran Naruto. Siapapun yang melakukan ini Itachi tidak akan melepaskannya. Mereka harus menerima hal yang lebih dari apa yang dialami oleh Naruto. Itachi pasti akan membuat hidup mereka seperti didalam neraka hingga mereka mengemis kematian padanya. Sekarang pintu mobil Itachi sudah terbuka keatas, sedangkan pintu mobil Naruto sudah di rusak oleh Itachi dengan menggunakan linggis yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. Membuat pintu mobil Naruto terlepas begitu saja dan teronggok di tengah jalan.

 _BRAK_

 _"Kyaa !"_

Naruto berteriak histeris. Dia melirik kebelakang, berharap tidak ada seseorang yang terkena rongsokan pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Sekarang pegang tanganku."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menggeleng kuat.

"Kau akan selamat, percaya padaku."

Naruto tetap menggeleng. Dia tidak yakin dengan keputusan Itachi. Dia tidak akan selamat.

"Cepatlah! Aku mohon."

Seperti terhipnotis, mendengar nada suara Itachi yang mengiba membuat Naruto dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya. Itachi tersenyum tipis, dia segera menarik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya.

Setelah cukup lama, Naruto tidak merasa apapun. Bukan tidak merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya memang sesaat tadi terasa ringan dan seperti angin akan menerbangkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu tidak lagi dia rasakan. Sekarang dia hanya merasa nyaman, apa mungkin dia sudah meninggal. Tapi kenapa rasanya dia mendengar suara detak jantung seseorang.

"Hah hah syukurlah."

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Dengan perlahan dia mendongak. Melihat kearah sosok yang beberapa saat lalu memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Lihatlah bagaimana dia berseringai menyebalkan. Ini mengenai nyawa dan dia masih bisa berseringai seperti itu. Dasar.

"Syukurlah kau tidak terluka."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Dia melihat wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat dingin, kini tersenyum lega. Suatu getaran aneh dirasakan Naruto.

"Aku selamat?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Naruto membuat Itachi semakin tersenyum lebar. Dieratkannya dua tangannya yang masih melingkar di kedua pinggang ramping Naruto. Mobil Itachi yang mereka tumpangi sudah menepi di pinggir jalan. Sedangkan Itachi dan Naruto masih pada posisi awal. Dimana Naruto duduk di pangkuan Itachi dengan posisi saling berhadapan, kedua tangan Itachi memeluk pinggang Naruto posesif sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto melingkari leher Itachi.

"Kau -"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Itachi sudah membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Naruto yang awalnya terkejut kini memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya menarik leher Itachi mendekat, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara itu Itachi juga meremas erat pinggang Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

 _BOM_

Kedua orang itu terdiam, Itachi segera melepaskan ciumannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kepulan asap tebal berwarna hitam pekat sepuluh meter dari mobilnya. Detak jantung Itachi berpacu, wajahnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal erat membuat Naruto bingung, apa yang terjadi. Naruto tidak tahu suara debuman keras itu berasal dari mana. Yang jelas melihat ekspresi Itachi sekarang, apa yang terjadi di belakangnya bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Itachi ada apa ?"

Naruto akan menolehkan kepalanya, namun secepat kilat Itachi menarik tubuh kecilnya hingga hidung Naruto menubruk dada bidang Itachi. Aroma kayu manis langsung menyambut hidung Naruto.

"Jangan dilihat."

Naruto mengangguk kaku. Dia sungguh tidak tahu, namun sejak awal dia memang tahu bahwa ada satu hal yang disembunyikan Itachi. Tapi Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu, walaupun dia sering kali khawatir saat Itachi pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dengan wajah lebam dan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Suara Naruto teredam oleh pelukan Itachi. Namun pria itu masih bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Diam-diam Itachi menggigit bibirnya. Menahan segala bentuk emosi yang akan dia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Itachi meruntuki suaranya yang bergetar. Walaupun samar, Itachi yakin Naruto pasti mengetahuinya.

"Aku istrimu, masalahmu juga akan menjadi masalahku. Rahasiamu juga akan menjadi rahasiaku."

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa pria yang memeluknya ini menanggung beban berat di bahunya, harusnya dia bisa meringankan beban itu. Namun apa yang terjadi, bukannya meringankan. Naruto justru menambah beban baru untuknya. Tapi itu bukan keinginannya. Naruto tidak akan bisa untuk tidak bersandar di bahu Itachi.

"Jangan terlibat terlalu jauh. Bersikaplah seolah kau tidak tahu apapun."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun."

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang sang istri yang kini menunduk lemah di hadapannya.

"Kau mengetahuinya, hanya kau saja yang tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Tangan dingin Itachi membelai pipi kiri Naruto. Iris safir Naruto memandang lurus kearah sepasang onyx Itachi yang begitu mempesona.

"Aku tidak mengerti, katakan dengan jelas."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja seperti ini. Jangan mencoba untuk mengingat apapun."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6 Konan dan Yahiko

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Matilah dengan terhormat, jangan mati sebagai pecundang. Gunakan otakmu untuk menggerakkan ototmu, jangan menggunakan otot tanpa menggunakan otakmu. Kau mengerti** **?** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **6** **[** **Konan dan Yahiko** **]**

Itachi memandang gundukan tanah dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kecilnya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengeras saat reka ulang detik-detik kematian salah satu rekannya akibat si tikus got yang menjijikkan itu berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Para rekannya yang berada di belakang Itachi tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Mereka semua memandang iba punggung kecil Itachi yang sudah menanggung beban seberat ini. Jujur saja mereka takut, jika suatu saat Itachi melupakan umurnya saat ini. Mereka takut jika Itachi telah menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Mereka ingin sekali melihat Itachi bermain dengan bebas seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

Tapi apa yang mereka lihat jauh dari apa yang mereka inginkan. Bukannya mobil-mobilan yang menjadi mainan Itachi. Justru senjata api sejenis Ak-45 yang selama ini selalu bertengger di kedua tangan kecilnya. Bermain-main dengan nyawa lebih tepatnya.

"Konan, kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini."

Itu bukanlah suara Itachi. Itachi sendiri masih berdiri tegak di depan makam Konan –salah satu rekannya yang meninggal saat operasi penangkapan kelompok Hebi. Dibelakangnya, seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan berusia dua belas tahun jatuh terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan isakan itupun terdengar.

"Aku akan membalaskan kematianmu!"

Laki-laki bersurai orange itu mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tegar seperti yang dilakukan ketua dan rekan-rekannya. Dengan mata berkikat emosi dia beranjak pergi dari area pemakaman. Namun belum ada sepuluh langkah dia berjalan suara berat Itachi menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Maju satu langkah lagi, akan aku pesan batu nisan dengan ukiran namamu diatasnya."

Laki-laki itu kembali jatuh terduduk. Ucapan Itachi seakan menyadarkannya. Bukan hanya dia yang terluka dan bersedih disini. Mereka semua sama-sama kehilangan sosok Konan. Dan dia yakin, ketua mereka kini pasti sedang menyusun rencana untuk membalaskan kematian Konan. Bodoh, kenapa dia begitu ceroboh. Tidakkah dia harusnya lebih bisa berpikir dewasa, bukan hanya mengandalkan emosi sesaat. Harusnya dia malu pada sang ketua –Itachi yang diumurnya yang tahun ini menginjak angka sepuluh tahun jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukan apapun? Berpikirlah dengan jernih, jangan asal menyodorkan nyawamu pada tikus got seperti mereka."

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap tajam sosok laki-laki bersurai orange itu dari sudut matanya.

"Matilah dengan terhormat, jangan mati sebagai pecundang. Gunakan otakmu untuk menggerakkan ototmu, jangan menggunakan otot tanpa menggunakan otakmu. Kau mengerti?"

Laki-laki bersurai orange yang menjadi topik pembicaraan Itachi tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar ucapan Itachi yang seakan mencekiknya dari dalam dan memaksanya keluar dari luapan emosi yang menyelimuti hatinya. Bahkan laki-laki lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas saat Itachi berjalan melewatinya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Yahiko-senpai. Asal kau tahu. Yang paling terpukul atas meninggalnya Konan adalah Itachi. Jangan bertindak ceroboh seperti ini lagi. Pulanglah, tenangkan dirimu. Markas kita selalu terbuka untukmu."

Yahiko –nama laki-laki bersurai orange itu mengangguk. Kisame yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya sambil memberikan kalimat 'Penenang' pada Yahiko segera berjalan meninggalkan Yahiko sendiri. Membiarkan si pemilik surai orange itu untuk merenungi apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback One day before Konan passed Away**_

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, Yahiko yang saat ini menduduki kelas satu smp terlihat masih asik bergemul dengan tempat tidurnya. Tidak peduli pada jeritan jam waker yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk membangunkan si pemilik untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Cukup lama jam waker itu menjerit meminta untuk dimatikan, tapi Yahiko tidak juga berniat untuk membuka matanya. Hingga suara gedoran pintu secara brutal lah yang berhasil menarik paksa Yahiko dari dunia mimpinya. Dengan enggan Yahiko membuka matanya dan segera mematikan jam waker miliknya.

"Bangun! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa ha?"

Yahiko hanya tersenyum mendengar 'nyanyian' pagi hari yang di dendangkan oleh tetangganya, sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Walaupun Yahiko ingin sekali mengikat hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Bukan sebagai saudara tapi dalam artian yang lebih spesial dari itu.

Tapi Yahiko sadar, jika dia memaksakan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, maka ada kemungkinan persahabatan mereka akan penuh dengan kecanggungan. Yahiko tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri dan sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saat mereka bersama.

"Kalau kau tidak siap dalam tiga puluh menit, aku akan melemparkan granat kedalam kamarmu!"

Yahiko langsung bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah mendengar ancaman tetangganya itu. Jika orang lain akan berpikir Yahiko terlalu bodoh karena percaya pada gertakan sambal seperti itu. Maka kalian salah. Untuk sekedar informasi, tetangga Yahiko itu tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ancamannya. Pernah suatu saat, Yahiko sedang dalam keadaan demam dan tetangganya itu merawat Yahiko dengan telaten. Tapi saat akan meminum obat, Yahiko bersikukuh untuk tidak mau menelan pil obat yang telah disodorkan oleh tetangganya.

'Minum obatnya atau kulubangi tengkorakmu.'

Yahiko hanya tertawa menanggapi ancaman tetangganya saat itu. Siapa sangka tetangga yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu benar-benar menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kening Yahiko dan sudah akan bersiap menarik pelatuknya. Gila bukan. Sejak saat itulah Yahiko selalu menuruti kemauan ataupun perintah sahabatnya daripada nyawanya melayang sia-sia.

 _BRAK_

Yahiko membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tenaga kuda. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya lalu segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hosh hosh aku su- hosh sudah siap."

Seorang siswi yang berada dihadapan Yahiko tersenyum puas saat Yahiko sudah siap dalam waktu 29 , satu menit sebelum dia benar-benar akan menghancurkan apartemen Yahiko.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Siswi itu menarik atau lebih tepatnya menggenggam tangan Yahiko untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Saat didepan lift mereka menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Siswi yang memakai nametag Konan itu membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Yahiko. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan dasi Yahiko yang sangat berantakan.

"Konan?"

Mau tidak mau pipi Yahiko bersemu kemerahan saat melihat wajah Konan sedekat ini. Ingin sekali Yahiko memeluknya dan mengatakan semua perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Belum sempat dia mengatakan sesuatu, suara pintu lift terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kenapa diam saja, ayo cepat masuk."

Lagi-lagi Konan menarik tangan Yahiko untuk masuk kedalam lift. Pagi ini entah ada angin apa kondisi lift sedang kosong sehingga mereka bisa lebih cepat untuk mencapai baseman tempat mereka memakir kendaraan.

"Hari ini jangan membuat ulah. Jadilah anak yang baik."

Yahiko hanya mengangguk malas mendengar wejangan rutin Konan setiap pagi. Perempuan yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu memang kadang sangat cerewet seperti ibu-ibu. Dia selalu melarang Yahiko untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Bahkan pernah satu kejadian Konan menceramahinya lima jam nonstop kareba tahu Yahiko membolos pelajaran matematika.

"Kau selalu saja cerewet."

 _Pletak_

Konan tanpa merasa bersalah menjitak kepala Yahiko dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat si pemilik surai orange memgaduh kesakitan. Tapi bukannya meminta maaf, Konan justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Yahiko terlebih dahulu mengantar Konan kekelasnya. Padahal kelas Konan berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan kelasnya berada di lantai satu. Tapi Yahiko sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Justru dia akan merajuk saat Konan mengatakan agar Yahiko tidak perlu mengantarnya hingga kekelas. Jadilah Konan hanya pasrah saat Yahiko berdiri di depan kelasnya sampai dia duduk di bangku miliknya, barulah Yahiko pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Dasar anak itu.

"Hei Konan, jadi bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengannya?"

Konan mengerutkan kening saat Tobi tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya dan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Konan menggeleng acuh. Tidak penting berbicara dengan Tobi yang menurutnya selalu bertindak diluar logika. Bahkan dia yang dalam kategori cerdas saja tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Tobi yang seperti labirin tanpa jalan keluar.

"Maksudku Yahiko. Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Konan yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menatap sebal kearah Tobi. Ingin sekali Konan menodongkan Yuki –nama pistol kesayangan Konan tepat di kening Tobi. Seandainya Tobi tahu apa yang dipikirkan Konan mungkin sekarang dia sudah lari terbirit-birit.

"Kami hanya teman. Yahiko dan aku berteman sejak kecil. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Tobi tertawa jahil. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ditelinga Konan. Membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tapi Yahiko bercerita padaku, dia pernah menjadikanmu model untuk mimpi basahnya."

 _Blush_

Wajah Konan langsung memerah menyamai kepiting rebus. Kepalanya tertunduk malu, sial dia bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun saat ini. Semua sumpah serapahnya hilang entah kemana. Berganti dengan suara gemuruh dari dalam dadanya, juga rasa mual yang berasal dari perutnya, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yahiko dan Konan sedang berada di dalam mobil. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, mereka mendapatkan panggilan dari sang ketua yang meminta mereka datang ke markas saat itu juga. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang mereka sebut markas. Yahiko keluar dari mobil. Dia membiarkan Konan tetap didalam mobil untuk mengganti bajunya. Sedangkan Yahiko mengganti bajunya di luar. Setiap 'anggota' harus mematuhi peraturan tak tertulis yang sudah mereka tetapkan bersama, yakni tidak boleh menggunakan properti sekolah saat masuk kedalam markas. Karena di dalam pekerjaan tidak ada pandangan usia dan latar belakang. Semua anggota memikiki kedudukan yang sama. Mereka adalah rekan satu tim yang berada di bawah pimpinan sang ketua. Untuk sekedar informasi, ketua mereka bahkan masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi kemampuannya tidak ada yang berani meragukannya. Darah Uchiha sangat kental mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Diumurnya yang masih sangat belia dia bisa memimpin pasukan khusus yang bekerja dibalik bayang-bayang lembaga kepolisian dan badan keamanan negara.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo masuk."

Yahiko tidak bisa mengentikan senyuman di wajahnya saat tangannya digenggam oleh Konan. Mereka masuk kedalam markas dengan tangan saling bergandengan. Tobi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang tangan keduanya yang saling bertaut. Romantisnya.

"Wah, sebentar lagi akan ada berita bahagia nih hehehe."

Tobi segera berlari masuk kedalam saat melihat tatapan tajam Konan yang ditujukan padanya. Yahiko akan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka tapi Konan menahannya. Yahiko sama sekali tidak mengerti, Konan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang Konan sama sekali tidak peduli tatapan jahil rekan mereka di pasukan khusus.

"Apa semua orang sudah datang?"

Suasana mendadak tegang saat suara sang ketua mengudara di markas mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang memiliki surai raven panjang dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput di kwdua pipinya duduk angkuh di kursi besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Mata onyxnya memandang satu persatu rekannya. Memastikan apakah mereka semua sudah lengkap.

"Sebelumnya aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kita akan mendapatkan rekan kerja baru."

Anak laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah ketua pasukan khusus kembali bersuara. Setelahnya terdengar suara gaduh dari para anggota pasukan khusus. Sepertinya mereka sibuk menebak siapa yang akan menjadi rekan baru mereka.

"Masuklah."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong markas. Mereka semua menatap pintu masuk dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Hingga saat pintu masuk dibuka lalu menampilkan seseorang yang disebut oleh sang ketua sebagai rekan satu tim mereka yang baru. Dia –

"Kisame. Haizaki Kisame Yoroshiku."

Tidak ada respon apapun. Mereka memandang sang anggota baru dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Kali ini Deidara –Anggota dengan surai berwarna pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail yang bersuara. Karena terlalu antusias Deidara kini sudah duduk menyamakan tingginya dihadapan Kisame.

"Sepuluh tahun. Aku teman sekelas Itachi."

Deidara mengangguk. Dia menatap Itachi -sang ketua kemudian beralih pada Kisame. Lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei, apakah ketua juga seperti 'itu' saat di sekolah?"

Kisame awalnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Deidara. Tapi tidak lama dia tersenyum penuh arti. Dia memandang jahil kearah Itachi yang masih saja memandangnya dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Begitulah, bahkan dikelas dia dipanggil si wajah triplek."

Deidara tertawa cekikikan mendengar pengakuan Kisame. Jarang-jarang dia bisa mengetahui kehidupan sang ketua di sekolah. Baginya ini adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Yah, kalau boleh jujur. Deidara kadang merasa kasihan pada Itachi, diusianya yang masih muda dia harus menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bermain seperti anak normal lainnya.

"Hai Kisame, namaku Tobi umurku tiga belas tahun. Salam kenal."

Kisame memandang asal suara. Disana dia bisa melihat seorang remaja bersurai raven yang separuh dari wajahnya rusak. Remaja itu memasang senyuman ramah yang membuat Kisame ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Salam kenal Tobi-senpai."

Deidara menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia sudah bersikap sok kenal pada Kisame tapi dia lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Deidara, Namikaze Deidara. Laki-laki bersurai merah yang punya wajah bayi itu namanya Sasori. Laki-laki bersurai orange dengan wajah mesum itu namanya Yahiko."

Yahiko mendelik tidak suka saat Deidara menyebutnya mesum. Tapi Deidara tampak tidak peduli. Membuat Yahiko mengeram kesal karenanya.

"Satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok ini itu namanya Konan. Saranku, jangan mengganggunya, dia itu galak. Seperti ibu tiri."

Kisame tertawa mendengarnya. Dia memandang kearah Konan yang menatap Deidara penuh arti. Kisame menunduk hormat kearahnya untuk memberikan salam.

"Dan yang terakhir si ketua. Uchiha Itachi, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan?"

Kisame mengangguk. Dia menunjuk tepat di wajah Itachi. Membuat mereka yang berada disana menahan nafas. Baru kali ini mereka lihat seseorang yang sangat berani menunjuk wajah Itachi tanpa bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa disini dia juga selalu memasang wajah datarnya?"

Spontan semua orang disana mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Itachi yang menjadi objek pembicaraan terlihat memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Oh ayolah Chi. Kau sama sekali tidak asik."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Justru dia tampak sibuk membuka lembaran kertas yang entah apa isinya. Menghiraukan tatapan horror rekan-rekannya, karena baru kali ini mereka melihat ada seseorang yang seberani itu pada Itachi. Dan yang lebih ajaib adalah Itachi yang membiarkannya. Bahkan si sulung Uchiha tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Duduklah, ada hal penting yang akan aku sampaikan."

Semua orang langsung duduk ditempatnya. Mereka duduk di kursi-kursi yang memang disusun secara melingkar dengan satu meja berbentuk lonjong di tengahnya.

"Kalian ingat kelompok Hebi?"

Semua rekannya mengangguk, bahkan rahang mereka mengeras hanya dengan mendengar nama Hebi. Namun tidak dengan Kisame yang masih anggota baru. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang kelompok Hebi.

"Untuk Kisame aku akan menjelaskan tentang kelompok Hebi. Kau masih asing dengan nama Hebi bukan?"

Kisame mengangguk.

"Hebi adalah kelompok mafia yang sekarang menguasai Jepang. Mereka bekerja sama dengan para pejabat pemerintahan untuk melancarkan aksi mereka. Sampai sekarang mereka sudah menjual kurang lebih satu ton narkotika, penjualan organ tubuh di pasar gelap, dan menjual anak-anak dibawah umur untuk menjadi pekerja di distrik merah."

Kisame melotot tidak percaya. Dia melihat rekan-rekannya mengangguk, membenarkan penuturan Itachi tentang kelompok Hebi.

"Tapi siapa saja pejabat pemerintahan yang terlibat?"

Itachi menggeleng. Wajahnya berubah muram.

"Tidak ada data yang jelas tentang siapa saja yang terlibat. Tapi setiap kali anggota kepolisian akan melakukan penyergapan selalu saja gagal. Karena itulah Fugaku-san membentuk kelompok ini. Untuk sekedar informasi, kelompok kita berada dibawah pengawasan langsung jendral kepolisian. Tapi kelompok kita tidak pernah tercacat di arsip manapun. Bisa dikatakan kita bergerak seperti bayangan."

Kisame kembali mengangguk. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa tes untuk masuk ke kelompok ini sangat di luar nalar. Awalnya dia hanya berniat mengikuti Itachi yang sering melarikan diri setelah pulang sekolah, siapa sangka dia melihat Itachi masuk kedalam markas mereka. Saat akan pergi, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak keranjang sampah. Membuat si sulung Uchiha mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan diapun dipaksa masuk ke kelompok pasukan khusus, tapi dia harus melewati tes masuk terlebih dahulu. Kisame sangat ingat apa yang dikatakan Itachi saat itu. _'Ikuti tesnya, jika kau berbakat aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam kelompokku. Jika kau tidak_ _layak, matilah seperti seorang pecundang'_. Kisame sendiri tidak percaya ada anak sekolah dasar yang bericara sekasar itu. Tapi jika Itachi orangnya, Kisame tidak akan terlalu terkejut.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti. Dengarkan instruksiku baik-baik."

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada suara apapun disana. Hanya suara keheningan yang menunggu suara Itachi untuk memecahkannya.

"Bos kecil akan melakukan transaksi di pelabuhan Konoha, besok pukul satu dini hari. Kita berkumpul di markas pukul sebelas malam dan lakukan penyergapan."

Kisame memandang seringai menyeramkan para anggota yang jujur saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia melirik kearah Itachi, dan saat itu Kisame sadar. Itachi disini bukanlah Itachi yang dikenalnya di sekolah. Mereka seperti dua orang yang berbeda. Walaupun mereka sama-sama berwajah datar. Tapi Itachi yang dikenalnya disekolah tidak mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi memantau kondisi pelabuhan Konoha yang akan menjadi tempat untuk transaksi barang haram oleh kelompok Hebi. Dibelakangnya para rekannya juga memandang kondisi pelabuhan dari layar monitor berukuran mini. Mereka berhasil meretas cctv pelabuhan sehingga saat penyergapan tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah perbuatan pasukan khusus.

"Konan dan Yahiko, bersiaplah diposisi saat tikus got itu datang."

Konan dan Yahiko mengangguk. Konan memasukkan Yuki- nama pistol kesayangannya dan amunisinya di sabuk khusus yang melingkar dipahanya. Tidak lupa dia menyelipkan pisau lipat dan granat berukuran kecil yang mereka rakit sendiri. Sedangkan Yahiko menyiapkan senapan angin miliknya. Jika Konan terbiasa terjun langsung kelapangan maka Yahiko yang akan bertugas memantau dari kejauhan sebagai seorang _sniper_.

"Tobi hack ponsel yang mereka gunakan. Masukkan virus rakitanmu kedalam ponsel bos besar dan curi semua informasi yang dibutuhkan."

Tobi memasang posisi hormat, dia lalu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan khusus yang digunakannya untuk meng _hack_ sistem keamanan ataupun merakit virus-virus yang dirancang khusus untuk mencuri data-data dari perangkat yang menjadi inangnya.

"Deidara dan Sasori awasi kami dan lakukan tindakan yang kalian rasa perlu untuk dilakukan. Aku dan Kisame akan membantu terjun kelapangan."

Deidara dan Sasori mengangguk. Kisame yang merasa namanya juga disebut bingung. Dia tidak tahu dimana posisinya sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud Itachi dengan terjun kelapangan.

"Kau ambillah ini. Aku melihat kau berbakat menggunakan pedang."

Kisame segera menangkap pedang berukuran raksasa yang dilemparkan Itachi padanya. Kisame memandang pedang yang di berikan Itachi untuknya. Pedang yang berukuran raksasa yang entah kenapa terasa pas di tangan kecilnya. Seringai menyeramkan terlihat di wajah Kisame.

"Apa aku boleh memotong tikus dengan pedang ini?"

Itachi memandang tepat di mata Kisame. Membuat Kisame terdiam ditempat.

"Jangan meninggalkan jejak. Buang bangkainya setelah kau menghabisinya. Aku tidak suka darah berceceran dilokasi penyergapan."

Kisame menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar penuturan Itachi. Dia _monster_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini mereka sekarang. Itachi, Konan dan Kisame bersembunyi di balik tembok. Mereka menunggu aba-aba dari Deidara dan Sasori yang mengawasi mereka dari markas. Sedangkan Yahiko sudah menyiapkan diri dengan senapan anginnya di atas gedung yang tidak jauh dari lokasi penyergapan.

"Tikus A datang dari arah jam dua."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti saat mendengar suara Deidara dari earphone yang bertengger di telinga kirinya.

"Kita tunggu sampai pembeli datang."

Bisik Itachi pada Konan dan Kisame. Mereka terus mengawasi lokasi transaksi dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Kucing A datang dengan mobil hitam."

Itachi berseringai menyeramkan. Dia berbalik untuk melihat kearah Kisame dan Konan yang menunggu instruksinya.

"Aku akan mengecoh mereka. Kalian tetap disini sampai aku memberikan tanda."

Konan mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Kisame menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Konan mendelik tidak suka pada Kisame.

"Jangan meremehkan ketua. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja. Lebih baik kau khawatirkan nyawamu sendiri anak baru."

Kisame tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mendengar penuturan Konan, dia sadar Itachi tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Tapi tetap saja dia khawatir. Baginya Itachi sudah dianggapnya saudaranya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin Itachi terluka.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi segera menyusup masuk kedalam lokasi transaksi. Tubuh kecilnya bersembunyi dibelakang mobil sedan yang digunakan kucing aka pembeli. Saat pintu terbuka, dengan gerakan cepat Itachi segera menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di jantung, membuat tubuh tak bernyawa itu ambruk begitu saja bahkan dia tidak sempat berteriak meminta tolong. Itachi kembali bersembunyi saat pintu kembali dibuka.

"Sial, siapa yang melakukan i –"

 _Crash_

Itachi segera mengayunkan pedangnya hingga kepala orang itu menggelinding tanpa perlawanan. Saat akan kembali bersembunyi, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan Itachi.

"Kau bocah kecil, kenapa kau ditempat seperti ini?"

Itachi berseringai menyeramkan melihat salah satu buruannya yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter dari posisinya berdiri. Pria dewasa itu sama sekali tidak sadar jika dua temannya sudah di bunuh oleh Itachi karena kondisi pelabuhan yang gelap gulita.

 _"Let's Play!"_

Suara rendah Itachi membuat pria dewasa itu tertawa meremehkan. Dia Menodongkan pistol tepat kearah Itachi. Bukannya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, Itachi justru tersenyum penuh arti. Tangan kecilnya terangkat dan membentuk sebuah kode yang langsung di mengerti oleh Yahiko.

 _Dor_

Satu tubuh kembali ambruk setelah malaikat pencabut nyawa selesai mencatat namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi memandang puas hasil operasi penyergapan pagi dini hari ini. Seluruh tikus got dan kucing liar sudah dapat dibekuk. Walaupun bos kecil berhasil melarikan diri, tapi Itachi yakin dia mengalami luka yang serius pada bahunya akibat sabetan pedang Kisame. Biarkan saja dia melarikan diri toh dia tidak akan bisa berlari jauh dari tempat ini. Bukan hanya karena lukanya, tapi juga karena racun yang sengaja Itachi tambahkan pada pedang Kisame. See, kalian bisa melihat betapa cerdasnya sulung Uchiha itu bukan. Si gagak jenius yang menghabisi nyawa musuh seperti membunuh seekor lalat.

"Yahiko kemarilah kita akan kembali ke markas."

Ucap Itachi sambil memegangi earphone di telinga kirinya yang sudah terhubung dengan earphone Yahiko.

"Kalian sudah bekerja ke –"

Hening. Mata Itachi membola, dia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya barang seinchipun. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

 _Bruk_

"Konan-senpai!"

Suara teriakan Kisame adalah hal terakhir yang dapat masuk kegendang telinganya, sebelum tubuh kecilnya jatuh terduduk dihadapan tubuh Konan yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

 _Dor_

Satu lagi tembakan tidak dihiraukan oleh Itachi, pandangannya masih terfokus pada sosok Konan yang memandang teduh kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yahiko POV**

"Yahiko kemarilah kita akan kembali ke markas."

Aku mendengar suara ketua dari earphone yang kugunakan. Dibawah sana semua tikus got beserta kucing liar sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Akhirnya operasi penyergapan ini selesai juga. Aku akan mengajak Konan untuk pergi makan malam bersama. Sudah lama kami tidak makan malam bersama di luar. Itu bukan ide yang buruk kurasa.

Baru saja aku akan memasukkan senapan anginku, tapi suara tembakan senjata api membuat nafasku tercekat. Tolong siapapun katakan bahwa apa yang kulihat ini hanya mimpi. Dibawah sana aku melihat Konan memasang dirinya untuk melindungi Itachi dari timah panas. Aku melihat bagaimana tubuh Konan ambruk dan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Brengsek.

 _Dor_

Langsung saja aku menembak si pelaku penembakan Konan. Kali ini akan kupastikan dia benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya. Setelah memastikan dia tidak bergerak segera aku berlari turun kebawah untuk melihat keadaan Konan. Saat aku sudah sampai di tempat Konan, aku melihat Konan yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Itachi yang baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini. Mata onyx yang biasanya berkilat tajam kini tampak kosong. Dia bahkan tidak berani untuk memandang kearah Konan.

"K-Konan."

Aku mendudukkan diriku disamping kanan Konan. Kulihat Konan kini mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Kini kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kedua pipiku. Dapat kulihat dia tersenyum sambil bergumam sesuatu. Mengikuti insting aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya.

 _Tes_

Selama dua belas tahu aku hidup, baru kali ini aku meneteskan air mataku. Seluruh duniaku terasa runtuh saat ini.

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Yahiko."

Tangisanku semakin kencang saat akhirnya aku mendengarkan gumamannya. Dengan tangan bergetar aku membelai wajahnya dengan hati-hati, lalu aku mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang kini dipenuhi darah segar.

 _Cup_

Bibir kami bersentuhan, bisa aku rasakan aroma amis dari darah Konan yang terasa di indra mengecapku.

"Aku mencintaimu Konan. Kumohon jangan pergi."

Kulihat Konan menggeleng lemah, senyuman itu tidak juga lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"T-Tetaplah hidup. Jaga ketua dengan nyawamu. S-Selamat tinggal."

Mata Konan tertutup. Dia menutup matanya dengan senyuman tetap terlukis di wajahnya. Kenapa harus secepat ini.

"Konaaaaaaaaaan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis. Tangan kecilnya terulur keatas, seakan ingin dia menggapai langit yang dia tahu tidak akan dapat dia raih dengan tangan kotornya. Dengan tangan kecilnya ini dia sudah membuat malaikat pencabut nyawa bekerja lembur untuk mengambil nyawa yang melayang akibat perbuatannya. Dan kali ini nyawa salah satu rekannya yang ikut mencatatkan namanya di daftar buku milik malaikat pencabut nyawa. Itachi masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Konan sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Dia tersenyum, tidak ada satupun kilatan marah di kedua matanya. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat dada Itachi bergemuruh tidak nyaman. Rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya semakin menyakitkan saat dia mengingat senyuman terakhir Konan yang ditujukan untuknya. Harusnya Konan tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, kenapa dia mengumpankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi.

"Bodoh."

Umpat Itachi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput. Mungkin tidur sejenak bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Wah, ada pangelan tidul!"

Itachi akan membuka matanya, namun diurungkannya saat merasakan tangan kecil menyentuh keningnya. Hangat, Itachi tidak tahu tangan siapa itu tapi dia merasakan nyaman saat tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Uhm, kata Kyuu-nii pangelan tidul itu balu bangun kalau dicium putli cantik. Tapi Nalu cantik tidak ya?"

Itachi ingin sekali tertawa mendengar monolog bocah cadel itu. Tapi dia tetap memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap berpura-pura menutup matanya.

"Hihihi kata Gaala Nalu cantik cih. Bial pangelan tidul bangun, Nalu cium ya~"

 _Cup_

Itachi langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan benda lembut yang menyapa bibirnya. Saat itulah dia melihat warna yang sewarna langit musim panas balik memandangnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

 _Kedip Kedip_

"Waaah, pangelan tidul benal bisa bangun! Yeay Nalu pintal."

Itachi menyentuh bibirnya sendiri sambil mengingat tekstur lembut bibir bocah cadel bersurai pirang yang ada disampingnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bentak Itachi dengan nada tergagap. Sial, seumur hidup baru kali ini Itachi bicara dengan tergagap. Semua karena si bocah bersurai pirang dihadapannya. _Well_ , kau juga masih bocah jika kau lupa Itachi-san.

"Nalu cium pangelan supaya pangeran bangun."

Jawaban polos itu membuat otak jenius Itachi berhenti bekerja. Disaat seperti ini dia justru tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Semua kosakatanya mendadak melebur menyisakan lembaran kertas kosong. Sial.

"Namaku Naluto, panggil saja Nalu. Nama pangelan siapa?"

Bocah pirang itu mengulurkan tangn kecilnya pada Itachi. Si sulung Uchiha sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas uluran tangan bocah pirang itu.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Si pirang tersenyum labar, menampilkan bariaan giginya yang rapi. Itachi tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh Nalu panggil Tachi-nii?"

Itachi mengangguk. Dia membelai surai pirang bocah yang mengaku bernama Naluto itu dengan lembut.

"Jadi namamu Nalu?"

Si bocah pirang menggeleng. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Pipinya menggambung seperti bakpau. Menggemaskan.

"Bukan Nalu, tapi Nalllllu."

Itachi terkekeh mendengarnya. Melihat wajah si bocah pirang yang memerah karena berusaha mengucapkan huruf r dengan benar. Tapi tetap saja cadel.

"Maksudmu Naruto? berapa umurmu?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Dia lalu menghitung dengan jari kecilnya dan menunjukkan kesembilan jarinya pada Itachi.

"Kau satu tahu lebih muda dari aku, tapi kau masih cadel? dasar bocah."

 _Pletak_

Itachi meringis saat kepalanya dijitak oleh seorang bocah cadel. Hampir saja Itachi akan meluapkan kekesalannya pada si pirang, tapi suara Kagami yang memanggilnya membuat Itachi mengurungkam niatnya.

"Ayo tuan muda."

Itachi berjalan mendekati Kagami. Saat akan melangkah pergi dia menoleh kearah si pirang.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 Kasih Sayang Seorang Kakak

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Tumbuhlah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Lebih baik kamu tidak tahu apapun.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **7** **[** **Kasih Sayang Seorang Kakak** **]**

Itachi memandang keluar jendela mobil. Melihat lalu lalang kendaraan yang dirasanya lebih menarik daripada berbincang dengan Kakashi yang sedang menyetir mobil. Tangan kecilnya tanpa sadar terulur kearah bibirnya. Rasa hangat yang biasanya hanya didapatkannya dari sang ibu kini bisa dirasakannya dari si bocah cadel bersurai pirang. Bukankah Itachi masih terlalu belia untuk mengenal apa itu rasa menyukai lawan jenis. Apakah ini hanya cinta monyet, jika memang ini cinta monyet kenapa terasa sangat nyata.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan muda."

Suara Kagami membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak membuka pintu mobil, saat dia akan turun ucapan Kagami membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?"

Itachi memandang Kagami dengan tatapan _'Apa maksudmu?'_. Kagami sendiri tersenyum penuh arti memandang tuan mudanya ini.

"Baru kali ini saya melihat anda tersenyum seperti tadi."

Itachi mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan Kagami. Dikedua pipinya ada semburat kemerahan yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Kagami sendiri seperti sedang berhalusinasi saat melihat pipi Itachi yang bersemu kemerahan.

 _"Urusai!"_

 _Brak_

Itachi langsung turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Melampiaskan kekesalahannya pada Kagami. Sementara Kagami sendiri terkekeh melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang dirasanya sangat lucu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Itachi bersikap seperti itu, biasanya dia selalu bersikap dewasa dan selalu memasang wajah datar khas keluarga Uchiha. Kagami berpikir, siapa yang sudah membuat Itachi bisa menjadi hidup seperti ini. Siapapun orangnya, jika Kagami bertemu dengannya dia akan memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Yah, semoga saja Kagami tidak menarik ucapannya saat bertemu dengan si pirang. Karena bisa dipastikan si pirang akan memintanya mentraktir ramen sampai uang di kantongnya menipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Itachi memandang sang ayah yang memandang tajam kearahnya. Baju dinas kepolisian yang dipakainya membuat wibawa seorang ayah semakin jelas terlihat. Tapi aura kemarahan itu sedikit membuat Itachi menciut. Bagaimanapun, Itachi masihlah anak-anak yang akan bergetar ketakutan saat melihat orang tuanya marah padanya.

"Duduk."

Itachi mengangguk. Dia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekati sang ayah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Bahkan sofa yang didudukinya terasa panas.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Itachi mengangguk. Tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu dihadapan kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

Itachi menelan salivanya susah payah. Kakinya terasa kebas hanya dengan mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Tapi jika dia tidak menjawab, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya padanya nanti. Yang jelas akan lebih buruk dari ini.

"50"

Fugaku –nama ayah Itachi mengangguk setuju. Dengan gaya angkuh dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Dibelakangnya Itachi mengekorinya dengan langkah perlahan. Kakinya terasa berat untuk kembali masuk keruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto –Ibu Itachi memandang iba pada anak sulungnya. Diusianya yang masih belia dia harus mengalami hal seperti seberat ini. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Harusnya dia bisa melarang suaminya untuk melakukan ini pada anak kesayangannya. Tapi sifat keras kepala Fugaku membuat Mikoto menyerah. Pria yang sudah memberikannya dua orang anak itu tidak ingin dibantah dan semua ucapannya bersifat mutlak.

"Nii-chan, Sasu tadi belajar menggambar loh. Lihat gambar Sasu, bagus kan?"

Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke -adik semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia memandang gambar yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. Gambar keluarga yang bahagia, Itachi bisa melihat gambar seorang wanita yang dia yakini itu adalah ibunya, lalu ada gambar anak kecil bergender laki-laki yang memiliki tanda seperti keriput di kedua pipinya, itu pasti dirinya. Lalu ada anak kecil yang juga bergender laki-laki sedang tersenyum lebar, itu pasti Sasuke. Dan terakhir gambar seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah datar, itu jelas ayahnya. Digambar Sasuke, keempatnya saling berpegangan tangan. Keluarga yang harmonis.

"Bagus. Sasu memang berbakat."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Itachi. Tubuh kecilnya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Itachi. Dari kejauhan Mikoto melihat keakraban kedua anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. Setidaknya Itachi bisa tenjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke. Dan hanya dengan Sasuke saja Itachi bisa menunjukkan ekspresi di wajah datarnya. Mikoto sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada satu orang lagi yang bisa membuat wajah datar Itachi bersemu kemerahan karena malu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang Naruto. Bocah cadel bersurai pirang yang hangat seperti matahari.

"Anak-anak waktunya makan malam."

Kedua mata Sasuke berbinar saat mendengar kata makan. Kebetulan cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah mengadakan konser akbar.

"Sasu mau disuapi _nii-chan_ ya?"

Itachi mengangguk. Dia membuat gesture agar Sasuke berjalan ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sasuke berlari menuju ruang makan, Itachi memandang kedua kakinya yang terbungkus celana hitam panjang, menyembunyikan luka melintang yang terasa sangat perih. Bahkan Itachi sendiri tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini.

"Itachi, mau _kaa-san_ gendong?"

Itachi tidak menyahut. Hanya pandangan penuh arti yang diberikan Itachi membuat Mikoto mengerti. Dengan

hati-hati dia menggendong anak sulungnya. Ingin sekali Mikoto menangis saat melihat wajah Itachi. Harusnya Itachi menangis mengadu padanya, bukan bersikap sok dewasa seperti ini.

"Maafkan _kaa-san_."

Itachi menggeleng. Tangan kecilnya merengkuh leher Mikoto, Itachi kecil tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia ingin sekali mengadu pada ibunya, bagaimana dia terguncang akibat kematian rekan satu timnya. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada satupun keinginannya yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Kenapa nii-chan digendong? Apa nii-chan sakit?"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke. Setelah mendudukkan Itachi di kursinya, Mikoto duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus surai raven Sasuke dengan lembut. Ada pancaran rasa bersalah dari kedua onyxnya.

"Nii-san tidak sakit kok. Nii-san kan anak yang kuat. Sasu-chan jangan khawatir."

Sasuke mengangguk polos. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti pandangan ibunya dan juga apa yang sudah terjadi pada kakak kesayangannya. Biarlah seperti ini, lebih baik Sasuke tidak tahu apapun dan tumbuh sebagaimana anak-anak pada umumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sebenarnya ingin tidur di apartemen yang dibelinya satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi diurungkannya niatan itu saat melihat Kakashi datang menjemputnya di bukit Konoha. Mau tidak mau dia harus kembali ke mansion Uchiha, dengan konsekuensi akan mendapatkan hukuman dari ayahnya. Fugaku memang seorang jendral kepolisian yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaan pasukan khusus yang dipimpin oleh Itachi. Karena itulah dia akan mendidik

anak sulungnya itu agar menjadi pemimpin yang betanggung jawab. Bukan seorang pemimpin yang akan mendapatkan pangkat jika bawahannya pulang dalam keadaan cacat. Fugaku tidak ingin anaknya menjadi pemimpin banci seperti itu, karena itulah saat Itachi bersedia untuk menjadi pemimpin pasukan khusus, Fugaku dan Itachi membuat kesepakatan hitam diatas putih. Kesepakatan yang berisi sumpah Itachi yang akan menerima hukuman jika ada salah satu rekannya yang terluka akibat kelalainannya. Hingga akhirnya disinilah dia sekarang. Berbaring satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Memandang wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang terlelap.

"Tumbuhlah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Lebih baik kamu tidak tahu apapun."

Bisik Itachi sambil membelai surai raven Sasuke. Senyuman tulus itupun kembali terlukis di wajah tampan Itachi.

 _Tok Tok_

"Itachi apa kamu sudah tidur nak?"

Itachi segera memejamkan matanya. Berpura-pura tidur lebih baik daripada melihat wajah sedih ibunya. Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghapuskan kesedihan di kedua mata ibunya. Karena itulah lebih baik dia berpura-pura tidur.

 _Kriet_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, setelahnya Itachi mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan seseorang yang dia yakin ibunya kini duduk disampingnya. Tangan Mikoto membelai lembut surai raven panjang milih Itachi. Wajahnya berubah sendu saat matanya menatap kaki Itachi yang masih terbungkus celana panjang.

"Maafkan _kaa-san_ Itachi."

Lagi, entah sudah berapa air mata yang tumpah dari kedua onyx Mikoto saat melihat kondisi Itachi. Tangisan tanpa suara itu cukup untuk membuat Itachi ikut merasa sedih. Digigitnya bibir bagian dalamnya untuk menekan suara tangisnya. Bisa dia rasakan tangan lembut Mikoto yang membuka celana panjangnya dengan hati-hati. Itachi sesekali meringis nyeri saat celana panjangnya menyentuh luka yang ada di betisnya.

"Astaga. Pasti ini sakit sekali bukan? kenapa kamu tidak mengadu pada kaa-san? maafkan _kaa-san_ Itachi hiks sungguh maafkan _kaa-san_."

 _Tes._

Itachi tidak lagi bisa menahan laju air matanya. Walaupun dia sudah berpura-pura tidur dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, tapi air mata itu tetap saja bisa lolos dengan mudahnya. Mikoto memandang ngeri luka lecet berwarna kemerahan yang terlihat masih baru. Berapa cambukan yang sebenarnya diterima Itachi. Kenapa bisa separah ini. Dengan berurai air mata Mikito mengolesi luka itu dengan salep. Sesekali Mikoto meniupinya agar salep itu segera meresap dan Itachi tidak terlalu merasakan perih akibat salep yang dioleskannya. Setelah selesai mengoleskan salep, Mikoto segera berdiri dan mencium kening Itachi dengan penuh sayang.

" _Oyasumi_ Itachi."

Mikoto juga tidak lupa mengelus surai raven Sasuke dan mencium kenibg putra bungsunya.

" _Oyasumi_ Sasu- _chan_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan ibunya sudah keluar dari kamar. Itachi kembali membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang onyx yang sewarna dengan langit malam. Dia memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup, senyum tulus mengembang di wajah tampannya.

 _"Arigatou. Oyasumi Kaa-san."_

Kemudian diapun kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Mencoba mencari jalan untuk dapat masuk ke dunia mimpi, dan melupakan sejenak beban yang dipanggul pundak kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Tidak ada yang aneh memang, dia terlihat tampan dengan seragam sd bewarna biru laut. Tapi keanehan itu baru terlihat saat dia memandang kedua kaki kecilnya yang tampak menggembung aneh. Baru kali ini Itachi meruntuki celana pendek di seragam sdnya. Karena dengan kata lain luka di kedua betisnya akan terlihat, atau jika tidak akan bersinggungan dengan kaos kaki super panjang yang digunakannya. Dan kedua opsi itu tidak ada satupun yang akan menjadi pilihannya. Karena utulah dengan telaten Itachi membungkus kedua kaki kecilnya dengan kain kasa, lalu memakai kaos kaki hingga mencapai lutut. Rasa sakit di kedua kakinya juga sudah tidak terlalu terasa. Mungkin karena salep yang dioleskan ibunya semalam.

"Nii-chan ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat loh!"

Suara Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. Dengan gerapak cepat dia menyambar tas sekolah miliknya dan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri adik kecilnya. _Well_ , padahal usia mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun, tapi kenapa Itachi suka sekali menganggap bahwa Sasuke masih berusia lima tahun. Dasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas Itachi segera duduk di kursi yang menjadi tempat duduknya. Di belakangnya Kisame sudah memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tatapan Kisame terarah pada sepasang kaki mungil Itachi. Apa Itachi baru saja tersengat ribuan tawon sehingga kakinya membengkak seperti kaki gajah begini? Mungkin saja.

"Aku tidak tersengat tawon. Hentikan pikiran konyolmu!"

Itachi berbicara tanpa melihat kearah Kisame, tangan kecilnya bergerak random untuk mencari buku novel yang ingin dibacanya. Kisame sendiri kini memasang wajah kagum, padahal Itachi sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya tapi Itachi bisa menebak isi kepalanya dengan tepat.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia justru asik membaca novel berjudul 'Undercover'. Salah satu novel ber _genre action_ yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan novel itu sudah diterjemahkan ke bergabagi bahasa yang berbeda. Tidak terkecuali Jepang. Tapi bukannya membaca versi bahasa Jepang, Itachi justru membaca novel dalam bahasa aslinya –Bahasa Inggris. _Well_ , jika itu Itachi tidak ada kata tidak mungkin untuknya.

"Sial, dia mengabaikanku."

Gerutu Kisame sambil menendang kaki kursi Itachi. Membuat si pemilik kursi terhuyung kedepan. Itachi langsung menutup novel yang dibacanya dan menoleh kebelakang, menatap tajam Kisame yang masih memasang wajah –sok polos.

"Ah, ternyata didepanku ada orang ya? kupikir hantu."

Baru kali ini Itachi sadar. Kisame sama sekali tidak takut dengam aura membunuh yang dikeluarkannya. Bahkan dia masih bisa bersikap biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal Itachi yakin, bahkan sensei yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka saja lebih memilih membolos saat merasakan aura membunuhnya. Juga jangan lupakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memilih menjaga jarak secara teratur. Entah aura membunuh Itachi yang kurang mempan pada Kisame atau memang Kisame yang terlalu bebal. Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepatnya. Bel kebebasan sudah nyaring terdengar di seluruh gedung di sekolah dasar tempat Itachi menimba ilmu. Para siswa segera berhamburan keluar gedung dengan wajah gembira. Tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Si sukung Uchiha bahkan tidak juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, rasa nyeri di kakinya seakan membuatnya lumpuh. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada kedua kakinya.

"Hoi, kau tidak pulang bos?"

Itachi bahkan tidak bisa membalas ucapan Kisame yang secara langsung mengejeknya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"S-Sakit."

Kisame yang awalnya akan kembali melontarkan ejekan untuk Itachi harus mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat bagaimana Itachi meringis kesakitan seperti itu langsung membuatnya cemas.

"Itachi, ada apa?"

Kisame menepuk pundak Itachi. Memastikan apa yang dikeluhkan oleh si pemilik raven panjang. Itachi sendiri mencoba mengeluarkan telephone miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Kisame dengan tangan bergetar.

"C-Cepat telphone Tsunade- _sensei_."

Kisame langsung mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas layar handphone Itachi. Mencari dimana kontak Tsunade- _sensei_. Ah ketemu!

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya Kisame mendengar suara seorang wanita di ujung telephone.

"Ada apa?"

Kisame melirik kearah Itachi yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Bisa segera panggilkan ambulance? Itachi terlihat kesakitan sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku l-"

"Dimana Itachi sekarang?"

Kisame terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan wanita yang dia yakin bernama Tsunade tersebut. Tidak perlu berteriak bisa kan?

"D-Disekola-"

 _Tut tut tut_

Kisame semakin ingin membanting ponsel Itachi saat itu juga. Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan Tsunade- _sensei_ sialan itu sudah memutuskan sambungan telephone begitu saja. Tidakkah wanita itu belajar sopan santun. Bahkan Kisame yang masih siswa sekolah dasar saja tahu. Tapi saat melihat Itachi, rasa kesal itu menguap tanpa sisa. Kecemasan jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Dia mendudukkan diri disamping Itachi sambil menunggu Tsunade- _sensei_ datang.

"Jangan mati secepat ini."

Itachi langsung melupakan rasa sakit dikakinya mendengar ucapan Kisame. Kepalanya terangkat dan memandang langsung pada Kisame yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akam mati secepat ini. Aku bahkan pernah koma selama satu bulan karena terkena lemparan granat."

Kisame tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Haruskah Itachi bangga dengan apa yang dialaminya. Lihat bagaimana Itachi berseringai menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah Itachi betapa cemasnya Kisame saat ini.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu. Disebuah ruang kelas IV-A, duduk seorang siswa bersurai raven dengan model melawan gravitasi. Sepasang onyxnya memandang keluar jendela, membayangkan akan makan apa dia nanti ketika sampai dirumah.

Tangan kecilnya mengetuk meja tidak sabar. Sudah setengah jam lebih dia menunggu sang kakak. Tapi kakaknya tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tidak tahukah kakaknya bahwa cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah mengadakan konser besar-besaran.

 _Brak_

Si raven menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar. Kedua onyx nya melihat sesosok siswi diambang pintu. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke hanya melihat kepala si pelaku pembuka pintu yang menunduk untuk mengambil nafas. Saat kepala sosok itu terangkat dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Onyx Sasuke langsung membola, begitupun dengan sosok itu.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 Uchiha Sasuke

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Sial! Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **8** **[** **Uchiha Sasuke** **]**

 **Sasuke POV**

Hai, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki bermana Uchiha Itachi. Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku. Bagiku Itachi-nii adalah sosok yang luar biasa, aku selalu bergantung padanya. Saat ayah memarahiku, nii-san akan berdiri di depanku dan membelaku tanpa takut. _Nii-san_ adalah pahlawanku. Walaupun kami berbagi darah yang sama. Tapi aku kadang merasa nii-san sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entah apa itu. Aku tidak tahu. Atau lebih tepatnya aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Terkadang aku juga sering melihatnya sedang menatap mainanku dengan pandangan sedih. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, kenapa nii-san seperti itu. Tapi aku baru sadar. _Nii-san_ jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Saat kutanya dia mengatakan akan menginap di rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas. Yang membingungkanku adalah apa anak kelas enam sd sudah memiliki tugas sebanyak itu. Bahkan sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihat Itachi memegang mainan dan bermain seperti anak seusianya, kecuali jika dia sedang menjagaku. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang di sembunyikan oleh nii-san, tapi aku tahu dia pasti melakukan ini untukku. Jadi aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku hanya perlu bersikap seperti Sasuke yang dikenal Itachi- _nii_ saja kan? Ya, kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Dia selalu memasang senyum malaikatnya saat sedang bersamaku. Dia adalah kakak yang baik, aku sadar itu. Tapi karena kebaikannya juga terkadang nii-san selalu bertindak bodoh dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah malaikat dalam wujud manusia yang ku kenal. Dan kadang aku tidak bisa membedakan dia sebenarnya terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh.

 _"Nii-san."_

Panggilku tanpa suara. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. Tapi melihat _nii-san_ terpuruk seperti ini mau tidak mau rasa sesak itu juga aku rasakan. Aku hanya bisa diam berdiri dibelakangnya, menatap punggungnya yang sejak tadi bergetar hebat. Tapi kenapa tidak ada isakan yang kudengar. Terlalu hening. Tapi justru itu yang membuatku takut. Keheningan ini membuatku bertanya. Sudah berada lama nii-san hidup seperti ini?

 _"G-Gomen."_

Samar-samar ku dengar suara _nii-san_ di antara keheningan ini. Suaranya tidak lagi selembut yang biasa kudengar. Suaranya bergetar nyaris tak terdengar. Nii-san apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tidak, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan sebenarnya?

 _Sret_

Eh?

Kenapa gelap sekali. Dimana _nii-san_? Aku dimana? Seseorang tolong jawab aku!

"Tumbuhlah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Lebih baik kamu tidak tahu apapun."

Itu suara nii-san. Aku harus menemukan jalan keluar, sial dimana aku sebenarnya! Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tidak, kenapa aku bisa terjebak di tempat seperti ini! _Nii-san_ tolong a-

"Itachi apa kamu sudah tidur nak?"

 _Are_? _Kaa-san_? Aku bisa mendengar suara _kaa-san_. Kaa-san tolong aku! Aku terjebak disini!

"Maafkan _kaa-san_ Itachi."

Kenapa _Kaa-san_ meminta maaf. Apa _Kaa-san_ berbuat suatu kesalahan. Apa _Kaa-san_ tahu hal yang disembunyikan _nii-san_ selama ini?

"Astaga. Pasti ini sakit sekali bukan? kenapa kamu tidak mengadu pada _kaa-san_? maafkan _kaa-san_ Itachi hiks sungguh maafkan _kaa-san_."

Apa yang _Kaa-san_ bicarakan sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi pada _nii-san._ Kenapa seolah hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di keluarga ini?

" _Oyasumi Itachi_."

 _Oyasumi_? Ah, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

" _Oyasumi Sasu-chan_."

Tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyilaukan datang. Aku tidak tahu darimana asal cahaya aneh itu. Karena itu adalah hal terakhir sebelun aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

 _Kedip Kedip_

"Ah benar mimpi ternyata."

Gumamku saat melihat suasana kamar yang sangat aku kenal. Syukurlah jika itu hanya mimpi. Mata onyx ku bergulir kesamping, memandang sosok nii-san yang kini sedang tertidur pulas disampingku.

" _Nii-san_ sangat tampan. Sayang berkeriput."

Gumamku tanpa suara. Aku menyentuh tanda lahir berupa sepasang keriput yang ada di kedua pipi nii-san. Ah, tapi kulitnya sangat lembut seperti bayi. Padahal kupikir kulit wajah nii-san kaku karena dia jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya. Konyol.

Eh?

Kenapa ada jejak air mata di pipi nii-san. Apa _nii-san_ menangis?

" _Nii-san_ baik-baik saja kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku bangun lebih dulu. Dan aku melihat kaki nii-san yang terluka parah. Astaga pasti sakit sekali!

" _N-Nii-san_ apa yang _nii-san_ sembunyikan sebenarnya?"

Tanyaku dengan suara berbisik. Semoga _nii-san_ tidak terbangun karena suaraku.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku langsung menutup mataku saat kudengar suara _nii-san_. Aku bisa merasakan ranjang kami yang berderit akibat pergerakan _nii-san_. Walaupun aku tahu dia pasti sudah sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkanku.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun."

Kudengar Itachi- _nii_ mengumpat kasar. Kubuka mataku secara perlahan, hal yang pertama yang kulihat adalah sosok _nii-san_ yang duduk memunggungiku. Dia tampak kesusahan saat membalut kakinya dengan kain kasa. Tidak kah itu akan lebih menyakitkan?

"Selesai."

Kulihat _nii-san_ mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi gagal, kakinya sepertinya mengalami kebas hingga membuatnya susah berdiri dengan tegak. Tapi dia terus berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri walaupun harus berpegangan pada dinding kamar. _Nii-san_ berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali aku bisa mendengar suara ringisan _nii-san_ yang terdengar memilukan. Tapi _nii-san_ tidak menyerah, dia terus memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 _Tes_

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang adik. Jangankan membantu _nii-san_ , tahu masalah apa yang dihadapinya saja tidak.

"Sasuke bangun!"

Suara _kaa-san_ langsug menyadarkanku. Kuusap air mataku dan segera turun dari kasur.

"Sasu sudah bangun _kaa-san_. Ini mau mandi!"

Sahutku sambil menyambar handuk yang biasa kugunakan dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi yang dipakai _nii-san_. Selesai dengan keperluanku. Aku langsung turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Meninggalkan Itachi- _nii_ yang sejak tadi masih mengunci diri didalam kamar mandi. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya.

" _Nii-chan_ ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat loh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku akan menunggu nii-san datang menjemput. Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah di bunyikan. Kenapa nii-san tidak datang juga? Tidak tahukah nii-san kalau perutku sudah mengadakan konser besar-besaran sekarang ini?

 _Tap tap tap_

Ah suara langkah kaki. Pasti _nii-_

 _BRAK_

eh?

Bukan, perempuan itu bukan Itachi-nii. Surai pirangnya berkibar terkena belaian angin. Dia tampak kesusahan dalam mengatur nafasnya, ah benar juga dia kan kesini dengan berlari. Pasti capek. Saat kepalanya terangkat dan kedua bola sapphirenya bertemu pandang denganku. Onyx ku membola begitupun dengan perempuan itu.

Deg

Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau!"

Dia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, pipinya menggembung lucu, seperti kue dango kesukaan _nii-san_.

"Ah, tunggu dulu siapa namamu tadi? Ah Nalu lupa lagi!"

Siswi bersurai pirang yang menyebut dirinya Nalu itu mengacak kesal surai pirangnya.

"Sasute? Sasate? Ah siapa sih?"

Aku terkekeh melihat siswi pirang itu. Dia itu polos atau bodoh, mengingat nama orang saja tidak bisa.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sisiwi itu langsung mengangguk setuju. Lalu dia melangkah masuk kedalam kelasku. Tanpa menunggu

persetujuanku, siswi itu kini sudah duduk dibangku yang berada di hadapanku.

"Namaku Naluto. Panggil saja Nalu."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Naluto? Aneh sekali namanya.

"Nalu? Nama yang aneh."

 _Well,_ sepertinya aku tidak harus mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Bukan Nalu tapi Nalllu."

What? Maksudnya Naru kah? Haha sudah sebesar itu tapi masih saja cadel. Memalukan.

"Ah iya! Nalu sampai lupa, tadi Saso- _nii_ bilang kamu pulang sama Nalu saja. Tachi- _nii_ sedang ada ulusan."

Ada apa lagi dengan _nii-san_?

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang! Aku sudah lapar."

Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tidak aku pedulikan suara Naruto yang berteriak minta ditunggu.

"Apa _nii-san_ baik-baik saja?"

Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Pangelan itu baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja!"

Hampir saja aku memekik kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang disampingku. Astaga, cepat sekali anak ini berlarinya. Seingatku dia masih tertinggal jauh.

"Pangeran?"

Siswi pirang itu mengangguk semangat.

"Uhm. Tachi-nii itu pangelan tidulnya Nalu. Nanti Nalu halus menikah dengan pangelan. Dan kau akan jadi adik ipalku."

Apa tadi katanya? Menikah? Adik ipar? Astaga bocah ini masih juga sekolah dasar sudah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar cadel sepertimu."

 _Pletak_

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Berpose seperti orang dewasa. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan wajah anak-anak miliknya.

"Adik ipal itu halus sopan sama kakak ipal."

Argh bisa gila aku jika berdekatan dengan bocah kuning ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lapar!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. chapter 9 Peringatan Pertama

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Sial! Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **9** **[** **Peringatan Pertama** **]**

"Kenapa baru sekarang menghubungiku?"

Omelan Tsunade _-sensei_ sejak tadi sukses membuat telinga Kisame berdenyut panas. Kenapa hanya dia yang disalahkan. Memangnya Kisame itu walinya. Mereka hanya teman satu kelas yang kebetulan juga rekan satu tim. Walaupun berbeda pangkat tapi tetap saja mereka bekerja di satu sisi yang sama. Harusnya Tsunade menyalahkan orang tua Itachi yang tidak bisa menjaga anaknya dengan baik. Tunggu, tidak kah ini ganjil? Seingatnya Itachi tidak menderita luka apapun di kakinya. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka separah itu. Apa mungkin dia mendapatkan luka itu karena hal lain?

"Kau mendengarku kan?"

Tanya Tsunade memastikan. Karena sejak tadi Kisame tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bocah ini tidak sedang mengacuhkanku kan?

" _Sensei_ , bukan kah ini aneh?"

Tanya Kisame mendramalisir keadaan. Dia melirik kearah ruang rawat Itachi yang kini dalam kondisi steril. Setiap dokter ataupun perawat yang masuk harus menggunakan baju khusus berwarna biru. Hal ini untuk mencegah berkembangnya bakteri yang terlanjur tumbuh pada bekas luka di kaki Itachi. Bahkan si sulung Uchiha belum juga membuka matanya. Mungkin efek dosis obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan padanya sebelum operasi di mulai.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya bocah? Aku ini sibuk tahu!"

Nenek lampir ini tidak pernah merasakan tajamnya samehada –nama pedang Kisame yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Batin Kisame jengkel.

"Saat operasi dilakukan, Itachi tidak mengalami luka apapun. Tapi saat tadi pagi aku melihat ada bekal luka mengerikan di kedua kakinya."

Tsunade mengangguk. Dia menepuk pundak Kisame lalu duduk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah sd yang sudah melewati masa dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi dalam keadaan kritis. Bahkan dulu dia pernah koma selama tiga bulan karena melanggar aturan Uchiha _-san_."

Kisame memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Gagal paham atas penjelasan Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa Uchiha _-san_ yang sensei maksud itu Fugaku _-sama_? Kenapa dia tega sekali pada Itachi? Bukankah Itachi itu anaknya sendiri?"

Waw! Tsunade hampir saja memberikan apresiasi berupa _standing applouse_ untuk keberanian Kisame menjelek-jelekkan seorang Fugaku. Kepala keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sisi gelapnya. Yang membuat banyak musuhnya bertekuk lutut di bawah kuasanya.

"Yah, dia memang bukan sosok ayah yang baik. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk yang dia lakukan pada Itachi."

Kisame menggeleng. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Itu bukan untuk kebaikan Itachi. Itu hanya untuk mempertahankan egonya sendiri. Kenapa orang dewasa begitu menakutkan?"

Tsunade meringis prihatin mendengar ucapan Kisame. Baginya Kisame jauh lebih mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa bocah yang belum lulus sekolah dasar bisa berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kau akan paham saat kau menjadi dewasa."

Kisame menggeleng. Tatapannya berubah tajam, seolah yang dikatakan Tsunade adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi dewasa!"

 _Sret_

Tsunade mengelus puncak kepala Kisame. Membelainya lembut untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Bagaimanapun Kisame masihlah anak-anak. Ada beberapa _stage_ yang tidak dapat dipahaminya dengan usianya saat ini. Sekalipun dia memaksakan diri untuk bisa berpikir dewasa.

"Menjadi dewasa tidak semengerikan itu kok. Asalkan kau bisa melihat batasan-batasan yang ada. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Tsunade yang tertawa kencang mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Batasan kah? Bukankah dia sendiri telah melewati batasan itu hingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Dia juga ternasuk orang dewasa yang gagal kan? Tapi kenapa dia memberikan wejangan pada bocah sd seolah dia adalah orang dewasa yang berhasil melewati masa dewasa tanpa melanggar batasan-batasannya? Tidakkah itu terdengar lucu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi bos, kapan kau mau membuka matamu?"

Tanya Kisame bosan. Itu adalah pertanyaan ke sepuluh yang telah dia ajukan pada Itachi.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang di dapatkannya. Itachi masih setia menutup matanya.

"Nalu tidak mau disuntik _nii-chan~"_

Telinga Kisame langsung memasang mode 'menguping' saat mendengar suara anak yang kurang lebih dikenalnya. 'Bukankah itu suara Naru? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?' Begitulah pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Kisame saat ini. Karena seingatnya dia telah meminta Sasori untuk menyuruh Naru menemui Sasuke dan mengajak bungsu Uchiha itu pulang ke rumah. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

 _'Kriet'_

Ah!

Hampir saja Kisame menjerit kaget saat mendengar pintu kamar rawat Itachi di buka oleh seseorang. Bukan, lebih tepatnya di buka oleh bocah cadel bersurai pirang yang sempat ada di dalam otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

 _Ssst_

Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya. Meminta Kisame untuk memelankan suaranya. Sepasang bola sapphirenya melirik ke belakang, waspada jika _'nii-san'_ yang membawanya kesini akan sadar kalau dia sudah menghilang dari jangkauannya.

"Ah pangelan tidul!"

 _See?_ Dia yang menyuruh Kisame untuk diam tapi kini justru suaranya jauh lebih nyaring dari suara Kisame. Dasar bocah!

"Pangelan tidul kenapa tidul disini?"

Kisame hampir saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat perjuangan Naruto untuk naik keatas kursi yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang Itachi. Sekarang si pirang cadel sudah berhasil duduk disamping ranjang Itachi, dengan wajah sedih dia memandang Itachi yang masih tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Keliputmu semakin jelas saja hehehe tapi tidak apa deh pangelan tidul tetep ganteng kok!"

Kenapa semakin lama Naruto bertingkah seolah tidak ada orang lain di ruangan ini.

 _Drt drt drt_

"Ada apa?"

Suara Kisame menggema. Tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Nalu dari sosok Itachi.

"Kau ada dimana? Biar aku kesana."

Sambungan telephone itu terputus. Kisame berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Hoi bocah, aku pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Itachi sebentar!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Itachi. Kisame hanya bisa menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Lucu juga sebenarnya melihat Naruto yang bertingkah seperti istri Itachi saja. Tunggu, Naruto tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Itachi kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kisame, Naruto masih memasang ekspresi sedihnya. Dia tidak suka melihat pangeran tidurnya –Itachi tidur di ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini.

"Apa Nalu halus mencium pangelan tidul lagi supaya pangelan tidul mau bangun?"

Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tapi tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah cerah. Kepalanya mengangguk semangat, seolah ide yang dicetuskannya adalah ide yang brilian dengan kemungkinan kegagalan kurang dari nol koma satu persen.

"Uh kenapa tinggi sekali."

Gerutu Naruto saat mencoba naik keatas ranjang tempat tidur Itachi. Setelah berusaha keras untuk dapat naik ke ranjang tempat Itachi terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Akhirnya! Nalu hebat hihihi!"

Naruto dengan polosnya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Itachi hingga bibir mungilnya bertemu dengan bibir Itachi. Hanya sekilas sebelum Naruto mengangkat kembali kepalanya, harusnya begitu sebelum –

 _Sret_

Eh?

Kedua mata Naruto berkedip lucu saat merasakan ada tangan yang memaksanya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Itachi.

 _Cup_

Dan Naruto bisa merasakan bibir Itachi membentuk sebuah lengkungan saat bibir kecilnya berada diatas bibir Itachi.

"Naru ayo sekarang gi –"

 _Hening._

Baik Sasori ataupun Kisame sama-sama terdiam ditempat. Haha, ini pasti halusinasi!

"Kau tidak sedang melihat apa yang aku lihat kan?"

Tanya keduanya hampir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Cepat selamatkan Naru!"

Seru Sasori panik sambil berlari mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

 _Sret_

Sasori langsung menggendong Naruto dan memisahkan paksa dari pangutan Itachi.

Oh astaga! Kyuubi –nama julukan untuk kakak Naruto bisa menggantungnya hidup-hidup kalau tahu kesucian bibir adik kesayangannya sudah di renggut oleh Itachi.

"Loh Sasoli- _nii_ kenapa ada disini?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada polosnya. Seolah apa yang dilakukannya bersama Itachi beberapa saat yang lalu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Kenapa Naru diam saja dicium oleh bocah itu?"

Tanya Sasori berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia melirik kearah Itachi yang masih menatap kosong kedepan, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan icuan Kisame yang mengomel seperti ibu-ibu yang mendapati anaknya telah berbuat asusila. Oke, tidakkah itu terdengar berlebihan?

"Apa salahnya? Nanti Nalu kan jadi istlinya pangelan tidul?"

 _What?_

Itachi langsung menoleh kearah Naruto. Pandangannya terlihat berbinar penuh harap. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Sasori ataupun Kisame lihat selama ini. Jadi, apakah Itachi juga telah terkena serangan cinta monyet pada Naruto? Secepat ini?

"Iyakan pangelan tidul?"

Itachi tanpa sadar mengangguk. Menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Kisame, katakan ini cuma mimpi hahaha sepupuku menikah dengan bosku sendiri? Ini gila!"

Kau yang lebih gila jika aku boleh berkata jujur. Batin Kisame yang melihat Sasori berlaku _out of character_ seperti ini. Sepengetahuannya Sasori itu anak yang kalem dan cool. Tidak disangka dia bisa mrmasang ekspresi bodoh seperti saat ini.

"Ayo kita keluar!"

Seru Sasori sambil berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan Itachi dengan Naruto yang berada di gendongannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan sepupu pirangnya sebelum si rubah –Kyuubi mengamuk karena tahu dia telah lalai menjaga kesucian bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum tipis saat mengingat tekstur lembut bibir Naruto. Tanpa sadar dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan membayangkan lagi saat bibir mungil Naruto menyapa permukaan bibirnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti seorang maniak! Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah datarmu!"

Protes Kisame yang gerah melihat Itachi tersenyum sendiri sejak tadi.

"Kisame. Apa aku harus melamar si cadel pirang itu?"

 _Uhuk_

Kisame buru-buru mencari air mineral untuk mengurangi rasa terkejutnya akibat ucapan Itachi.

"Kau pikir berapa umurmu ha? Lulus sd saja belum sudah berpikir akan melamar anak orang!"

Omel Kisame persis seperti ibu-ibu. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang Kisame selalu menjaga Itachi seolah Itachi itu adalah anaknya sendiri bukan? Dari seluruh rekannya di tim hanya Kisame yang bisa membaca makna ucapannya dengan baik.

"Berhenti berpikir seolah aku ini ibumu!"

Tuh kan? Kisame bisa membaca pikirannya tanpa meleset. Apa mungkin Kisame pernah belajar cara membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, hentikan pikiran konyol itu sekarang juga atau kupatahkan kedua kakimu!"

 _Psst_ , Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya. Ekspresi Kisame entah kenapa selalu berhasil untuk menghiburnya. Dan kalau boleh berkata jujur ini adalah kali pertama Itachi bisa tertawa selepas ini. Seolah tidak ada beban yang dipanggul kedua pundak kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dirawat dirumah sakit selama hampir tiga hari. Akhirnya Itachi di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Selama di rawat di rumah sakit dia mengaku sedang mengerjakan tugas kepada Sasuke sehingga harus menginap di apartemennya selama satu pekan penuh. Sedangkan pada _kaa-sannya_ Itachi mengaku sedang membahas strategi menggagalkan transaksi Hebi pada akhir pekan ini di teluk Jepang. Jadi dia tidak bisa pulang kerumah selama sepekan ini.

"Bahkan sampai kau keluar dari rumah sakit, tidak ada satu keluargamu yang datang berkunjung."

Itachi mengangkat bahu acuh. Baginya lebih baik jika tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang datang. Atau dia akan kembali melihat wajah khawatir ibunya. Satu hal itu yang paling dia hindari.

"Aku masih memiliki mu kan? Jadi tidak masalah."

Kisame merinding mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dia langsung berjalan menjauh dari Itachi dan menjaga jarak seaman mungkin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

Protes Itachi ketika melihat pandangan jijik Kisame yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku masih menyukai si cadel pirang itu kalau kau lupa!"

Kisame memasang ekspresi curiga. Tapi kemudian dia berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi dan mendorong lagi kursi roda Itachi.

"Kudengar si cadel itu terus saja merengek untuk bisa menjengukmu lagi."

Itachi langsung menajamkan telinganya. Mendengar kata cadel entah kenapa sudah berhasil membuat hatinya berdesir aneh.

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan selidik itu masih Kisame tujukan kepada Sasori. Peduli setan mengenai sopan santun pada senior. Baginya Sasori kini tidak lebih dari seorang serigala licik yang sedang menyerahkan domba kecil polos kepada kawannya sesama serigala.

"Jadi pangelan tidul itu suka dengan dango ya?"

Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Di apartemen Itachi yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil, suara si pirang menjadi satu-satunya suara dominan.

"Begitulah."

Dan sesekali suara berat Itachi akan ikut menyahut ucapan atau lebih tepatnya kicauan si pirang.

"Kalau Nalu sudah jadi istli Itachi-nii, Nalu bakal bikinin kue dango setiap hali deh!"

Sasori meringis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Darimana sepupu kecilnya itu mengenal kata 'istri'. Ah pasti dari Kyuubi, dasar kakak durhaka!

"Seperti aku mau menjadikan bocah cadel sepertimu menjadi istriku saja!"

Tolong siapapun katakan apa yang di dengar Kisame dan Sasori itu hanya halusinasi. Sejak kapan Itachi menyembunyikan bakat menggoda cewek seperti itu? Astaga! Mereka masih terlalu 'bocah' untuk membahas ikatan 'dewasa' seperti pernikahan!

"Halus mau pokoknya! Nalu tidak mau tahu!"

Protes Naruto dengan nada kesal. Pipi si pirang menggembung lucu sambil sesekali matanya menatap tajam kearah Itachi.

"Iya iya, aku janji! Dasar bocah!"

Kau juga masih bocah kalau kau lupa bos! Seru kedua rekan Itachi yang kini memandang gemas kearahnya. Tentu saja itu hanya di dalam batin mereka. _Hell no!_ Mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menitipkan Naruto disini?"

Pertanyaan yang sama Kisame ajukan untuk kesekian kalinya. Berusaha meyakinkan Sasori untuk mengurungkan niat nistanya yang akan menyerahkan Naru ke predator sesungguhnya.

"Naruto sendiri yang meminta."

Dan entah kenapa Kyuubi yang mengidap siscom itu mengizinkan Naruto tinggal di apartemen Itachi tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Lanjut Sasori dalam hati. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia juga berat meninggalkan sepupu cadelnya bersama Itachi. Bukan karena apa, tapi Itachi itu bocah aneh yang dewasa terlalu cepat. Bagaimana kalau Itachi menodai kepolosan Naruto. Oh tidak!

Tapi bayangan kemarahan Kyuubi karena dia menolak keinginan Naru segera mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cemasnya pada Naruto. Selamatkan nyawamu dulu baru pikirkan nyawa orang lain! Meskipun Kyuubi sampai sekarang tidak pernah lagi pulang ke Jepang, tapi dia bisa saj bertindak nekat jika mendengar kabar buruk mengenai Naruto. Tidak, Sasori akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga Naruto dibandingkan harus menangangi kemarahan Kyuubi yang kadang berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut adik tercintanya.

"Jadi kau akan menginap disini?"

Tanya Itachi _to the point_. Tidak ada basa-basi sama sekali. Naruto mengangguk semangat. Dia membingkai wajah bulat Itachi dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Nalu akan jaga pangelan sampai sembuh!"

 _Hangat._

Itachi merasakan kehangatan yang memabukkan saat mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Naru, aku pulang sekarang. Ingat pesanku, kalau dia melakukan hal yang aneh segera hubungi aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kisame dan Sasori. Naruto segera berlari menuju dapur, tangannya dengan terampil menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan mentah yang di dapatkannya dari kulkas Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Tersenyum cerah saat melihat keberadaan Itachi yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Memasak. Kata Gaala istli yang baik itu halus bisa masak."

 _Pft_

Itachi tertawa mendengat penuturan polos Naruto. Dia membuat gesture agar Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Dengan polosnya si pirang mengangguk dan berjalan –ralat berlari menghampiri Itachi.

 _Tuk_

 _"Ittai!"_

Pekik Naruto saat jidatnya di sentil oleh Itachi.

"Kenapa menyentilku?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Lupa bahwa dia harus selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tapi hanya pada Naruto Itachi bisa dengan leluasa melepaskan topeng yang melekat pada dirinya selama ini.

"Tidak perlu bisa memasak. Kau masih kecil bocah! Lebih baik temani aku di ruang baca."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Itachi sudah mengarahkan kursi roda yang digunakannya untuk menuju kearah sebuah ruangan khusus yang dia jadikan perpustakaan pribadinya. Naruto yang melihat Itachi berlalu meninggalkannya, segera mematikan kompor dan mengekor Itachi dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di apartemen Itachi. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Itachi yang akan membukakan pintu. Membuat bel itu berbunyi terus tanpa henti. Menyerah karena tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang memasukkan pin.

 _Klik_

Dan pintu itupun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Mata onyxnya menyapu kesekeliling apartemen Itachi, berusaha mencari keberadaan si sulung yang sudah hampir lima hari ini tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Itachi?"

Panggil Wanita itu setelah meletakkan bingkisan yang di bawanya diatas meja makan.

 _Sret_

Eh?

Sejak kapan Itachi menyukai boneka rubah berekor sembilan?

 _Grrr_

Wanita itu terlonjak kaget mendengar geraman dari arah ruang baca. Dengan meningkatkan kewaspadaan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memerika apa yang ada di ruang baca apartemen Itachi.

 _Kriet_

Wanita itu membuka pintu ruang baca dengan sangat perlahan. Melangkah masuk kedalam, dan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sama sekali tudak pernah masuk ke dalam hayalannya. I-ini tidak mungkin kan?

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 Peringatan Diterima

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa Kau lapar?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 10 [ Peringatan Diterima ]**

Wanita paruh baya itu segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Oh tidak jangan sampai makhluk itu menyadari keberadaannya. Atau mungkin besok tidak akan ada lagi wanita di keluarga Uchiha.

"Eng, siapa sih belisik banget?"

Suara serak Naruto terdengar. Si cadel pirang itu mengucek matanya dengan gaya yang imut. Tidak sadar jika nyawanya berada dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Loh. Itu bukan suara Itachi. Lalu siapa?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan hampir saja dia memekik saat melihat makhluk itu sedang mencoba mengendus setiap sudut ruangan. Beruntung sebuah tangan yang dia yakin milik Itachi membekap mulutnya.

 _Grrr_

Geram makhkuk buas itu lagi sambil mencoba mencari sesuatu di ruangan tersebut.

"K-kenapa dia ada disini?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik. Dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat makhluk itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Dia buta."

Ujar Itachi sambil mencoba untuk mendekati makhluk itu dengan hati-hati. Itachi hanya tahu cara menjinakkan serigala normal, bukan serigala buta seperti ini, oh dan ingatkan Itachi untuk memberikan pelajaran pada siapa saja yang telah mengirimkan hewan buas ini ke apartemennya. Itachi merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong daging segar. Tangan Itachi terulur untuk memberikan daging segar yang di bawanya pada serigala kelaparan itu. Itachi meringis ngeri saat melihat darah segar yang mengalir dari dua rongga mata serigala malang tersebut.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Serigala itu mengeram di sela-sela kegiatannya memakan daging segar yang di berikan Itachi.

"Matamu pasti sakit kan? Setelah ini aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Serigala itu kembali mengeram. Ekornya telah kembali rileks saat Itachi membelai bulu halus serigala tersebut. Serigala itu tidak lagi dalam kondisi siaga. Itachi tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASBACK**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah Nalu suka buku itu!"

Seru Naruto saat Itachi mengambil buku bersampul biru langit. Binary kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di kedua bola musim panas itu. Bisa melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Naruto rasanya sudah membuat Itachi bahagia. Si pirang sangat ekspresif, dia akan menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi sesuai dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang hanya bisa menahan semua yang dia rasakan seorang diri. Hidup dibawah didikan Uchiha Fugaku telah membuatnya menjadi anak yang dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Itachi tahu itu, karena itu dia merasa harus memiliki si pirang untuk dirinya.

"Kau mengerti isi buku ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Surai pirangnya bergerak lucu. Tangannya terulur, meminta Itachi memberikan buku itu padanya. Itachi tidak bisa untuk menolaknya.

"Dasar bocah."

Naruto memajukan bibir mungilnya saat Itachi lagi-lagi menyebutnya bocah. Bibir kecilnya mengomel tidak beraturan, memprotes Itachi yang selalu saja memanggilnya bocah.

"Pangelan tidul itu hanya beda satu tahun dali Nalu jadi belhenti memanggilku bocah. Uh menyebalkan."

Itachi tanya terkekeh ringan mendengar omelan Naruto. Tapi setidaknya Itachi tidak cadel kan?

 _Bruk_

Itachi menoleh saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Tidak keras tapi entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak cemas. Suara itu jelas dari luar pintu apartemennya, dan seingatnya dia tidak memiliki tetangga di apartemen ini, jadi satu-satunya penjelasan adalah ada penyusup yang mencoba masuk kedalam apartemennya. Sial, kenapa harus disaat Naruto berada di apartemennya.

"Naru aku ke dapur dulu. Diam disini dan jangan mengikutiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi mendengar suara geraman saat dia akan kembali keruang baca. Jelas sekali itu suarag geraman hewan buas, kali ini dia yakin jika yang sedang berada diluar adalah anak buah dari Orochimaru. Siapa lagi orang gila yang dengan beraninya mengirim hewan buas ke apartemennya.

"Sial!"

Itachi segera mengarahkan kursi rodanya kearah lemari pendingin untuk mengambil beberapa potong daging segar lalu bergegas kembali ke ruang baca. Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.

"Naru a-"

Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari si pirang. Ah, bocah cadel itu tertidur rupanya. Itachi mengarahkan kursi rodanya menghampiri Naruto. Memandangi wajah polos Naruto yang entah sejak kapan bisa membuat hatinya berdesir menyenangkan.

Tap

Itachi berusaha menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Itachi bisa saja menembak mati mereka dalam hitungan detik, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ada Naruto di apartemennya. Terlalu beresiko. Dia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya mengangkat senjata, itu adalah yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk.

 _'Grr.'_

Ck sial!

.

.

.

.

"Itachi?"

Itu suara ibunya. _Oh great!_ bertambah lagi satu penghalang untuk Itachi menembak mati hewan buas itu sekarang.

 _Kriet_

"Kyaaa!"

Itachi langsung membuat gesture agar ibunya berhenti berteriak. Dia berusaha menenangkan sang ibu dengan bahasa _non verbal_. Tidak mau membuat suara sekecil apapun yang akan memancing sifat agresif hewan buas itu.

"Eng siapa sih belisik banget?"

Itachi hampir saja menepuk jidat saat tahu si pirang kini sudah membuka matanya. Dia tidak bisa berkutik saat ini.

"Jangan bergerak."

Itachi langsung membekap mulut Naruto saat si pirang akan membuka suaranya. Teriakan ibunya tidak ada apa apanya di bandingkan teriakan Naruto. Dan Itachi tidak mau mereka mati konyol karena hewan itu panik mendengar suara jeritan si pirang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ada serigala di apartemenmu?"

Tanya Mikoto –sang ibu kepada Itachi. Setelah membawa serigala itu kerumah sakit untuk di obati, Mikoto langsung memberondong Itachi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu _k_ _aa-san_. Mungkin mereka ingin balas dendam."

Mikoto langsung memeluk Itachi dan berusaha menenangkan putra sulungnya tersebut. Walaupun terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi Mikoto yakin sebenarnya Itachi syok dengan kejadian ini. Tangannya saja sampai bergetar ringan saat Mikoto memegangnya. Hanya dia berpura-pura dengan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Mikoto tahu, dia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

" _Kaa-san_ akan bilang pada _tou-san_ untuk mengganti posisimu. _Kaa-san_ tidak mau lagi melihat nyawamu terancam seperti ini."

Itachi menggeleng. Bibirnya dalamnya dia gigit untuk menahan suara gemulutuk yang berasal dari barisan giginya. Jika dia akan diganti, kemungkinan besar orang yang akan menjadi penggantinya adalah Sasuke. Dia tidak mau Sasuke ikut mengorbankan masa kecilnya. Dia ingin Sasuke tumbuh dewasa seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Hanya itu.

" _Kaa-san_ jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Itachi, Naruto masih saja menangis sesegukan di pelukan Sasori. Setelah kejadian itu Itachi langsung menelfon Sasori dan memintanya menjaga Naruto selama Itachi pergi ke rumah sakit hewan bersama ibunya.

 _Klik_

"Dimana seligalanya?"

Tanya Naruto saat melihat Itachi pulang tanpa membawa serigala yang sempat membuat heboh apartemen Itachi. Itachi tersenyum tipis, dia mengarahkan kursi rodanya kearah Naruto. Mengelus pucuk surai pirangnya dengan lembut.

"Dia di penangkaran hewan. Kondisinya kritis."

Itachi memberikan kode agar Sasori membawa Naruto pulang kerumahnya. Sasori hanya mengangguk singkat. Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa dia ucapkan sekarang. Kejadian ini benar-benar di luar ekspetasinya. Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan balas dendam secepat dan segila ini. Ah! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk kelompok gila itu.

"Sasori, Jam 5 sore jangan terlambat. Saatnya berburu tikus got."

Sasori hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Dia memandang Itachi khawatir, apa benar sulung Uchiha itu baik-baik saja sekarang?

 **Tbc**


	11. chapter 11 Penghianat

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hanya satu orang dari kalian yang bisa selamat. Bunuh atau dibunuh. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Obito-** _ **kun**_ **.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **11** **[** **Penghianat** **]**

 _ **Hari pertama Naruto di SMP**_

.

 **Itachi** **SIDE**

 _"Omedetou!"_

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Surai pirangnya bergerak acak mengikuti arah angin membawanya. Pemandangan yang indah, dia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang selalu dia kagumi diam-diam. Semakin bertambah umurnya, semakin aura kecantikannya keluar. Hawa kehangatan dan keceriaannya juga telah membuatnya terkenal di berbegai kalangan. Siapa yang bisa menolak senyuman secerah matahri miliknya. Kemudian keinginan egois itu datang. Tuhan, apa aku boleh untuk mencintainya?

"Arigatou Itachi _-nii_. Ah, apa sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Itachi _-senpai_? Tehee."

Pertanyaan seperti. _'_ _Apa aku bisa melindunginya?'_ mampir kedalam otaknya. Memaksa Itachi untuk sadar dimana dunia tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Tidak seharusnya dia membahayakan Naruto dengan terus menyukainya. Gadis pirang ini bisa menjadi kelebihan sekaligus kelemahan utamanya.

"Mou jangan mengacak rambutku!"

Hampir menyerah. Kemudian pertanyaan lain seperti _'_ _Apa aku harus melepaskannya?_ _'_ ikut andil dalam memperdalam pemikirannya.

"Maaf."

Keinginan melindunginya yang kuat membuat Itachi ragu, _'a_ _pa dia akan aman jika bersamaku?_ _'_. Tapi Itachi juga ingin bahagia, dia ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa dia ajak untuk membagi bebannya. Dia tidak ingin hidup seperti ini untuk selamanya. Dia ingin sebuah bahu untuk dia bisa bersandar saat dia lelah dengan semua masalah yang datang padanya.

"Ah, apa aku cocok dengan seragam ini?"

 _Cubit_

' _Tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku melihatnya, dia tetap saja menyilaukan. Memabukkan. Dan susah untuk di lepaskan.'_

"Itwachwi-swenpwai i-itwai."

' _Sudah aku putuskan! A_ _ku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sekalipun kau merengek untuk lepas dari pengawasanku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah._ _'_

.

 **End Itachi** **SIDE**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya?"

Kisame berlari menghampiri Itachi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Tangannya terulur memberikan amplop surat berwarna hitam kepada Itachi. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan, ekspresi wajahnya pun tidak kalah sama buruknya.

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh Yahiko _-senpai_ melarikan diri?"

Itachi terdiam. Tangannya terkepal erat. Meremukkan kertas yang baru saja di bacanya. Matanya memicing tajam pada setiap mata yang tanpa sengaja memandang kearah mereka berdua. Itachi tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dia akan menyelamatkan Yahiko, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Apa ada yang kau curigai?"

Kisame melirik keadaan sekitar. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Barulah Kisame mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan memberikannya pada Itachi. Itachi sama seklai tidak terkejut melihatnya, karena memang dia sudah mencurigai orang itu sejak mendiang Konan memberitahunya. Tapi tetap saja sedikit sulit menerima kebenaran yang sudah dia antisipasi sejak awal.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?"

Kisame mengangkat bahu. Diam-diam dia melirik kebelakang. Tepat kearah seorang siswa yang terlihat asik mendengarkan lagu di ujung lorong.

"95%"

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya. Ma, jika memang begitu kenyataannya hanya harus dia bereskan bukan. Tidak berguna jika hanya terkejut dengan keadaan yang ada. Sejak awal memang keadaan tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Jadi masalah ini tidak akan mengurangi kewibawaannya sebagai pemimpin.

"Ah, apa kita akan menjalankan _plan B_?"

Kisame tertawa. Akhirnya Itachi mengerti. Ini akan menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan daripada melubangi kepala mereka secara langsung. Lebih menyenangkan jika melihat mereka putus asa dan memohon kematiannya padamu. Kisame tidak sabar untuk segera melihat ekspresi itu dari wajah _nya_.

" _Up to you bos_. Tapi apa tidak seharusnya kita menyisakan kepalanya? Sayang kalau kepalanya ikut di lenyapkan. Yah, dia juga pernah menjadi anggota tim. Kita bisa menjadikan kepalanya sebagai hiasan dinding di markas. Sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan mungkin. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus Tobi- _senpai_?"

Siswa yang tadinya berdiri di lorong tersentak, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Baik Kisame ataupun Itachi hanya melihat punggung yang berjalan menjauh tanpa melihat wajah pucat orang itu yang menyamai mayat yang baru saja merenggang nyawa.

"Jangan percaya pada siapapun. Sekalipun anggota tim, dia juga bisa menjadi duri dalam daging kan?"

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback** **Tobi POV**

.

.

.

.

Bau apa ini? Menyengat. Seperti bau bangkai.

 _Krincing_

Ah, apa aku akan di _'siksa'_ lagi? Tolong siapapun selamatkan aku! Aku muak harus menjadi orang menjijikkan seperti ini. Hidup sebatang kara. Menjadi pelacur yang harus mendesah menjijikkan saat pria hidung belang itu meraba tiap inci tubuhku. Tidakkah mereka jijik saat melihat kemaluanku yang menggantung seperti milik mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak memesan pelacur wanita yang jelas-jelas memiliki lubang yang pas untuk menampung sperma mereka, sebanyak apapun yang mereka inginkan. Kenapa harus aku?

"Khukhukhu apa dia sudah sadar?"

Siapa? Sial, kenapa gelap sekali. Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh disini? Bukankah dua jam yang lalu aku sedang keluar untuk membeli sarapan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepalaku dari belakang. Lalu semuanya gelap. Saat aku terbangun, kedua tanganku dalam kondisi terborgol dan kedua mataku ditutup. Apa aku diculik? Cih, apa gunanya menculik ku? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun, tidak akan ada yang memberikan mereka uang jika mereka menculikku. Kasihan sekali.

 _"Obito desu ka?"_

Aku tidak harus menjawab kan?

 _Sret_

"Argh!"

Kepalaku terangkat. Aroma tembakau bercampur alkohol menyapa indra pembauku. Menjijikkan.

 _"Obito desu ka?"_

Aku mengangguk takut. Siapapun mereka, pasti mereka orang jahat. Aku yakin itu. _Well_ , lupakan fakta bahwa aku juga bukan orang baik-baik.

"Lepaskan pengikat matanya."

Ikatan di mataku melonggar. Mataku memicing untuk mengobservasi keadaan sekitar. Perhatianku langsung terfokus pada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan masuk kedalam sel yang kutempati. Wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ objek 704 gagal."

Laki-laki misterius yang berdiri dihadapanku mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak memungut sebuah tali tambang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Bawa dia kemari."

Laki-laki bersurai perak itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku dan laki-laki misterius itu.

"Tidak lepaskan aku hahahaha berikan aku obat itu lagi hahaha tolong aku hahaha."

Keningku berkerut melihat seorang laki-laki tanpa selehai benangpun yang di seret masuk kedalam sel yang di tempati. Laki-laki itu terus meronta tapi sesekali kulihat dia tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Aku akan memberimu tes pertama Obito _-kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Jarum suntik itu menembus kulit laki-laki bugil itu. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi tenang. Tidak lagi memberontak seperti tadi. Tapi kenapa aku merasa akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Hanya satu orang dari kalian yang bisa selamat. Bunuh atau dibunuh. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Obito- _kun_."

 _Klik_

Borgol yang mengunci kedua tanganku dilepaskan. Tapi kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku. Pandanganku terfokus pada laki-laki bugil yang kini berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Klik_

Aku melotot horor saat kulihat laki-laki misterius itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada sambil terus mengamatiku. Apa yang dia rencanakan.

Tuk tuk tuk

 _"Let's party!"_

Aaaaaargh!

.

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

 _Bruk_

Kutendang perut laki-laki bugil itu saat dia akan menyerangku –lagi. Tubuhnya terhempas membentur dinding. Tapi dia tertawa. Matanya tetap kosong tapi aku bisa mendengar suara jeritan putus asanya dari kedua mata itu.

"Aaargh!"

Laki-laki itu mengeram lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tangannya menodongkan pistol kearahku. Tapi kulihat tangannya bergetar hebat saat memegang pistol itu. Cih, amatir.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi ketakutannya. Rasanya menghibur. Lebih menghibur dari suara desahan pria hidung belang yang selama ini menjamah tubuhku dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang jalang.

 _Ctak_

 _Kretek_

"Ah maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Laki-laki itu membulatkan kedua matanya saat aku mematahkan tangan kanannya.

"Hmmmp."

Dan membekap mulutnya tentu saja.

 _Kretek_

"Hmmmp."

 _Dor_

"Fuih."

Kulepaskan cengkramanku dan kupandangi jasatnya yang kini tergeletak diatas lantai. Matanya memandang tajam kearahku.

 _Crash_

"Berhenti menatapku seperti kau akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

Apa ini? Kenapa aku bahagia melihat darah menggenang dari kedua matanya yang kucongkel paksa.

"Hahahahaha."

Dan kenapa aku tertawa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Misi pertamamu adalah menjadi mata-mata di tim khusus yang di bentuk Fugaku."

Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya aku bergabung dengan kelompok mafia. Tidak masalah. Setidaknya disini aku tidak harus menjadi jalang untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka sudah menjamin kehidupanku dengan baik. Hanya dengan mengangkat senjata dan menuntaskan hasratku untuk membunuh, semua itu terlalu mudah untukku.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Tobi."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari markas. Saat akan melewati lorong menuju pintu keluar, langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh kesamping. Tepat pada sebuah tengkorak yang terlihat menyedihkan, hanya seonggok tulang yang berdiri menggunakan tiang penyangga.

" _Ohayou 704-san_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Aku melirik label harga yang terpasang di lehernya. 704 dolar? Sesuai dengan nomor yang diberikan Orochimaru padanya. Harga yang sesuai sepertinya.

"Ah mereka tidak membersihkan dagingmu dengan baik. Semoga masih ada yang mau membelimu 704- _san_. Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa ketuanya?"

Perempuan bersurai biru itu mengangkat bahu. Matanya memicing tajam saat melihatku. Dia tidak sedang mencurigaiku kan?

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Perempuan yang mengaku bernama Konan itu mengangguk.

"Tobi."

Konan mengelus dagunya sendiri. Mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah lalu keatas lagi. Sesekali dia mengendus bajuku seperti anjing pelacak.

"Kau bau darah. Apa kau pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya?"

Sial untuk wanita dan instingnya yang terkadang tepat sasaran.

"Hahaha begitu kah? Kurasa tidak. Aku bersih kok tenang saja."

Konan terkekeh lalu merangkul pundakku.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Mari kita berteman Tobi-san."

 _Tap tap tap_

"Adik kecil kenapa masuk ke tempat ini? Disini bahaya loh."

Tanyaku saat seorang laki-laki berusia dibawah sepuluh tahun berjalan masuk kedalam markas. Bocah bersurai raven panjang itu mendelik tajam kearahku.

"Kau Tobi?"

Aku mengangguk. Rasanya hawa di ruangan ini menjadi lebih berat saat bocah raven ini masuk.

"Kau tidak tahu aku? Lalu kenapa kau masuk kedalam kelompokku?"

Oh jadi dia ketuanya. Pantas saja –

"Ha? Jadi kau pemimpinnya?"

Hari itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Itachi dan menjadi mata-mata di dalam timnya. Menjadi informan bagi kelompok Hebi sekaligus menjadi informan bagi kelompok Itachi. Bisa dikatakan aku _double_ agen sekarang. Itu dulu, sebelum akhirnya Itachi menugaskan Yahiko untuk menyusup kedalam kelompok Hebi dan Kisame yang berhasil membongkar identitasku. Setelahnya keadaan berubah menjadi semakin rumit.

.

.

.

 **End Flashback and End Tobi POV**

.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa yang direncanakan bos ingusan itu!"

Yahiko mengatupkan mulutnya. Menolak untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun.

 _Buk_

Ugh!

Yahiko terbatuk saat tendangan itu kembali menghantam perutnya. Pandangannya memburam, tapi dia bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada mereka. Dia bukan pengecut yang merengek untuk keselamatan nyawanya dan mengorbankan misi yang di embannya.

 _Ctar_

'Hmmmp'

Yahiko menggigit bibirnya saat cambukan itu menyapa kulitnya. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas cambukan itu. Rasanya perih, tapi ini tidak seberapa. Untuk tes yang pernah dia lalui untuk bisa menjadi rekan kerja Itachi jauh lebih parah dibandingkan ini. Karena itu dia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena ini.

"Masih belum menyerah eh?"

Yahiko menggeleng. Walaupun nafasnya sudah terasa berat. Samar-samar dia melihat Konan tersenyum kearahnya. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu, Konan. Menyusulmu dan menceirtakan semuanya, kau tahu lelahnya aku hidup sendiri tanpa omelanmu. Pikiran Yahiko mulai melantur, dia sudah merasa akan mencapai batas. Tapi mengingat tugas yang diberikan Itachi, dia tidak akan menyerah semudah ini. Dia tidak akan membuat adik kesayangan Konan –Itachi bersedih karena kematian anggotanya lagi.

"Cih keras kepala."

 _Byur_

'Hmmmp.'

Yahiko meringis saat tubuhnya disiram air cuka. Luka cambukannya berdenyut nyeri. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pandangannya memburam. Perlahan-lahan kulitnya mulai terlelupas. Haruskah dia menyerah?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 Kisah yang Terlewatkan

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER, TOBI POV,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalu, apakah mata-mata sepertiku bisa mati secara terhormat. Sepertinya tidak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **12** **[** **Kisah yang Terlewatkan** **]**

 _ **Flashback sebelum**_ _ **kematian Konan**_

Ada satu hal yang terlupakan. Seolah dia tidak ada. Tertimbun oleh rentetan kejadian yang terjadi tanpa jeda. Tapi dia ada. Sebagai dalang untuk semua kejadian yang ada.

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang rekan satu tim? Seseorang yang akan berjuang bersama denganmu. Atau seorang yang akan berdiri di baris yang sama denganmu. Atau bahkam seseorang yang akan menggerogotimu dari dalam seperti benalu?

 _"Fail Transaction."_

Laki-laki misterius di ujung telephone itu terkekeh. Asap tembakau mengepul dari kedua lobang hidungnya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Menyusun drama picisan yang mungkin bisa ditulisnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk kegagalan yang akan di dapatkannya.

"Siapa targetnya?"

Suaranya berdesis seperti ular.

"Konan."

Tut

Sambungan itu terputus.

"Konan ka? Hm, menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kalian menjalin hubungan khusus?"

 _Uhuk_

Yahiko tersedak. Segera diraihnya air mineral yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Matanya melirik tajam kearah Tobi yang hanya memasang seringai jahil andalannya.

"Jangan membahas hal konyol seperti itu. Berikan saja hasil pengintaianmu pada kami. Dasar!"

Konan tidak menyahut. Matanya seolah terpaku pada sosok Tobi yang sejak awal mencurigakan. Tidak ada latar belakang. Kehidupannya terlalu bersih, tapi kenapa dia bisa mencium bau kematian yang kental dari laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau benar berasal dari panti asuhan?"

Tobi mendelik tidak suka. Kenapa harus membahas mengenai masa lalunya sekarang.

"Hei apa salahnya berasal dari panti asuhan. Kau meragukanku ya?"

Konan menggeleng. Sikutnya bergeser menyentuh tangan Deidara yang justru asik berkelana ke alam mimpi. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki cantik itu tidur disaat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau malah tidur di tengah rapat?"

Bentak Konan saat melihat Deidara menguap tanpa dosa sambil mengucek kedua bola matanya.

"Oh ayolah, aku itu bukan bagian perencanaan un. Jangan libatkan aku, kepalaku bisa meledak un."

Tobi tertawa mendengar protes Deidara dengan suara serak. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu entah kenapa tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki normal. Wajahnya terlalu er... cantik?

"Kalau aku tidak normal pasti aku sudah suka padamu Dei- _senpai~_ "

Deidara langsung bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan Tobi yang memasang seringai jahilnya -lagi. Oh ada apa dengan otak anak ini? Batinnya.

"Aku normal tahu. Aku suka perempuan dengan body gitar spanyol!"

Yahiko tertawa.

"Kau yakin? Tubuhmu saja sudah seperti gitar spanyol. Kurasa kau cocok dengan wanita dengan model bulat."

 _Pletak_

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!"

Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Konan.

"Aku menyukai Konan. Puas kau!"

Yahiko mendelik tidak terima. Konan itu hanya miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh melirik konannya. Cam kan itu!

"Hahaha kalian lucu sekali!"

Konan melirik Tobi yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat pertengkaran konyol Deidara dan Yahiko. Apa itu lucu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Cepat selesaikan rapat ini. Aku lelah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Itachi menoleh. Tidak biasanya perempuan ini datang secara sendiri ke apartemennya. Terlebih di tengah malam. Itachi juga laki-laki kalau Konan lupa. Walaupun Konan sudah menganggap Itachi seperti adiknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja jika Yahiko tahu bisa menimbulkan masalah nantinya. Itachi hanya tidak mau Yahiko berpikir tidak-tidak mengenai kedekatan Konan dengannya.

"Kurasa waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi."

 _Prang_

Gelas yang dipegang Itachi terhempas membentur lantai. Memotongnya menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Tidak berbentuk. Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Konan menarik kursi meja makan Itachi. Dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Sorot mata keibuan yang selalu membuat Itachi nyaman ketika melihatnya. Itachi adalah anak tertua, tapi terkadang dia berpikir bagaimana rasanya memiliki kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Dan Konan adalah jawabannya. Dia juga telah menganggap Konan sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Hanya firasat perempuan kurasa. Hei, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Konan. Tangan kecilnya terulur membelai surai biru Konan dengan lembut. Menyampaikan kekhawatirannya yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diminta.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Bibir Konan bergerak membentuk lengkungan tipis. Tapi kemudiam wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Siapa saja yang tahu lokasi apartemenmu?"

Gerakan tangan Itachi terhenti.

"Kau mencurigai seseorang?"

Konan mengangkat bahu. Dia melirik televisi Itachi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Aku selalu merasa diawasi ketika berkunjung ke apartemenmu."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Tapi biarkan saja, mereka tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan kita. Aku sudah menyuruh Tobi menghack sistemnya."

 _Sret_

Konan mencengkram kedua lengan Itachi.

"Kau menyuruh Tobi melakukannya?"

Itachi mengangguk. Apa Itachi melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa wajah Konan semakin terlihat pucat.

"Setelah kematianku. Kau berhati-hatilah. Mungkin saja kau target selanjutnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Khukhukhu dia wanita yang menarik."

Tobi tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang tanpa terkendali. Berbagai kemungkinan menari-nari didalam otaknya.

"Kurangi jumlah transaksi."

Tobi tahu. Dia bukanlah orang baik. Dia hanya mata-mata rendahan yang dibayar dengan sesuap nasi. Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sesak mengingat akan ada satu rekannya yang akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengusulkan rencana ini?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Tobi-kun?"

Tobi menggeleng. Menolak untuk mengemukakan kegelisahan yang mendobrak rongga dadanya. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika Konan memandangnya penuh rasa curiga, tapi perempuan itu tetap tidak melakukan apapun untuk melacak masa lalunya. Dia meskipun curiga, tapi dia tidak ingin memastikan kebenarannya. Apa mungkin karena dia ingin percaya pada rekan satu timnya. Cih, dia hanya mata-mata rendahan yang bahkan tidak tahu, mana timnya sebenarnya.

"Ah untuk transaksi ini bisa kau memimpinnya, Kabuto-kun."

Laki-laki bernama Kabuto itu menegang.

"Kudengar kau sudah membuatku rugi di transaksi sebelumnya. Mungkin ini saatnya menebus hutangmu."

Kabuto mengangguk ragu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Hari pemakaman Konan-**_

.

.

.

.

"Konan, kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?"

Tobi memandang punggung Yahiko yang terlihat menyedihkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan punggung Itachi yang tampak kokoh. Bocah raven itu terlihat kuat. Tapi apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Bukankah dia sudah tahu bahwa Konan akan menjadi 'korban' dari misi mereka. Tapi tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang di tunjukkannya. Terlalu datar.

"Aku akan membalas kematianmu!"

Membalaskan kematian Konan? Yang benar saja. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dia mengatakan 'Aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku pada mereka!'.

"Maju satu langkah lagi. Aku pesankan batu nisan dengan ukiran namamu diatasnya."

Tobi tersenyum miring. Onyxnya melirik kearah Yahiko yang jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. Menyedihkan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukan apapun? Berpikirlah dengan jernih, jangan asal menyodorkan nyawamu pada tikus got seperti mereka."

Tobi memandang takjub sosok Itachi yang menurutnya terlihat keren saat ini.

"Matilah dengan terhomat, jangan mati sebagai pecundang. Gunakan otakmu untuk menggerakkan ototmu, jangan menggunakan otot tanpa menggunakan otakmu. Mengerti?"

Lalu apa mata-mata sepertinya bisa mati terhormat? Sepertinya tidak.

 **TBC**


	13. chapter 13 Tobi

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER, TOBI POV,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hanya satu orang dari kalian yang bisa selamat. Bunuh atau dibunuh. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Obito-** _ **kun**_ **.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **13** **[** **Tobi** **]**

 _ **Flashback sebelum Naruto di apartemen Itachi**_

"Sepertinya Itachi sudah mencurigaimu."

Tobi mengangguk ragu. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar _lcd_ yang menampilkan reka ulang percakapan Itachi dan Konan. Sejak awal memang Konan sudah mencurigainya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau firasat perempuan bersurai biru itu bisa setepat ini. Bahkan perempuan itu tahu kalau waktunya tidak lama lagi. Perempuan dan firasatnya memang mengerikan.

"Apa kau memiliki rencana?"

Tobi tersentak saat melihat seekor rubah menghampirinya. Sejak kapan laki-laki itu memelihara rubah?

"Ah kenalkan, dia anggota baru kita. Aku menyelamatkannya dari pemburu liar."

Tobi mendengus jijik melihat senyum laki-laki itu. Apa dia sedang membanggakan kebaikannya sekarang? Malang sekali nasib rubah itu, selamat dari penjahat tapi masuk ke kandang iblis, ck ck.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kirimkan rubah manis ini sebagai hadiah kematian Konan? Anggap saja bentuk belasungkawa."

Laki-laki itu menggendong rubah itu dan membelainya kasar.

"Apa aku harus memintamu untuk kedua kalinya, Obito-kun."

.

.

.

.

 _ **\- Sebelum Naruto datang ke apartemen Itachi -**_

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah meng- _hack_ sistem keamanannya?"

Tobi mengangguk. Dihadapannya terbuka banyak terminal dengan baris kode yang terus bertambah secara cepat. Di satu layar terlihat proses pemindahan data yang hampir mencapai angka 99%.

"9765"

Laki-laki misterius itu terkekeh. Ditepuknya pundak Tobi, bangga dengan kinerja laki-laki muda itu.

"Pastikan kamera cctv tidak berfungsi."

Tobi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Laki-laki misterius itu tertawa mendengar jawaban ketus Tobi.

"Kau memang menarik Obito-kun."

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Dia apartemen Itachi -**_

.

.

.

.

 _'Bruk'_

"Hei pelan-pelan dasar bodoh!"

Bisik seorang laki-laki misterius sambil melirik kearah pintu apartemen Itachi.

"Cepat keluarkan rubah buluk itu."

Laki-laki lain yang sejak tadi membawa sebuah keranjang misterius mengangguk. Dibukanya penutup kain di keranjang itu dan mengeluarkan seekor rubah yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Berikan aku guntingnya."

Laki-laki kedua itu mengulurkan gunting berukuran besar kepada laki-laki pertama.

"Tutup saja matamu."

Laki-laki kedua mendengus sebal lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki pertama.

"Maafkan aku, Rubah- _san_."

 _Crot_

'Grrr'

Laki-laki itu segera menutup moncong si rubah saat rubah itu akan mengeram. Satu bola mata rubah itu telah tersangkut di gunting yang di colokkan ke matanya.

 _Crot_

 _'Grrrr'_

Dan begitupun dengan bola matanya yang lain.

"Kau monster silver- _san_."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh. Dia melihat dua bola mata rubah itu yang kini sudah dalam keadaan tak berbentuk.

"Aku akan menjaga kedua matamu. Sekarang cepat jalankan tugasmu. Rubah-san."

Laki-laki kedua itu sudah membuka pintu apartemen Itachi dan mempersilahkan rubah itu untuk masuk kedalam.

"Selain monster kau juga gila!"

Cemoohan laki-laki kedua itu tidak membuat laki-laki pertama yang bersurai silver tersinggung.

"Aku anggap itu pujian Dolpin- _san_."

.

.

.

.

 _ **\- Setelah Itachi pulang dari rumah sakit -**_

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah karna semua anggota sudah lengkap aku akan mulai rapatnya."

Tobi mengangkat tangannya. Onyxnya memandang awas keseluruh anggota tim. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang belum menunjukkan dirinya dirapat kali ini.

"Kemana Deidara dan Yahiko?"

Itacho memandang Tobi tajam. Bahunya terangkat, seokah tidak peduli. Tapi onyxnya jelas menunjukkan siratan kecurigaan yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Kisame jabarkan rencana kita."

Kisame mendelik tidak suka. Dia memang orang yang paling dekat dengan Itachi, tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk selalu menyuruhnya ini dan itu.

"Kau selalu bertingkah seperti bos. Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sasori tertawa mendengar protes Kisame yang terdengar kekanakan. _Well_ , dia memang masih anak-anak.

"Aku memang bosnya disini. Bukan begitu Tobi- _san_?"

 _Deg_

Tobi terdiam ditempat. Apa aku sudah ketahuan? Kenapa pandangan Itachi seolah ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Dia tidak akan membunuhku kan?

"Aku tidak akan membunuh rekan satu timku sendiri. Tenang saja."

Tobi tersentak. Mata onyxnya bergerak gusar. Dia tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Bahkan laki-laki itu saja tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya mati kutu seperti ini, semua perkataannya hanya gertakan sambal. Tidak berefek apapun. Tapi kenapa Itachi yang notabene seorang bocah yang belum lulus SD bisa membuat dia tersudutkan seperti ini.

"Lagipula aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membunuhmu. Kecuali kau secara sengaja membunuh orang yang aku lindungi. Kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong, memaksamu memohon kematian padaku terdengar lebih menyenangkan sepertinya. Ingat itu Tobi-kun. Ah, ini juga untuk kalian berdua, aku tidak akan memberikan ampunan pada pengkhianat. Kalian mengerti?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya. Siapa juga yang akan berkhianat? Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal buruk itu. Tidak untuk menghiantai orang yang sudah menyelamatkan kehidupannya.

"Kau berani mengancamku? Aku bisa saja membuat Kyuubi melarangmu berhubungan dengan Naruto."

 _Uhuk_

Itachi segera meraih gelas berisi air putih yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Menghabiskannya dalam satu kali tenggak.

"Ah apa maksudmu calon nyonya Uchiha itu?"

Sahut Kisame sambil mengerling jahil kearah Itachi. Rasakan itu!

"K-kau kenapa ikut membahas si cadel itu?"

 _Plok plok_

"Wah bahkan dia memberikan panggilan sayang untuk calon istrinya. Romantis sekali."

Hilang sudah wibawa Itachi saat ini. Lupakan Tobi yang terpaksa tertawa canggung menghadapi guyonan yang di lontarkan Sasori dan Kisame untuk mem _bully_ Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana un? Bukankah sekarang ada rapat un?"

Deidara merengut kesal. Tangannya terasa kram dan kakinya juga sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tapi kenapa laki-laki orange ini tidak juga berhenti menyeretnya seperti menyeret sapi kurban. Dia bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai."

Deidara mendongak. Membaca tulisan berukuran besar yang ada di dinding kaca bangunan megah dihadapannya. Uchiha Mall.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini un?"

Yahiko tidak menjawab. Dia menyeret –lagi Deidara untuk masuk kedalam bangunan itu.

"Ganti warna rambutnya dan bisa kau permak sedikit wajah jeleknya ini?"

Deidara mendelik tidak suka. Wajah jelek dia bilang? Huh, yang benar saja. Dasar otak mesum maniak Konan!

"Mari ikut saya nona."

Deidara menghela nafas.

"Aku laki-laki. Sekali lagi kau memanggilku nona kuledakkan kedua oppaimu. Mau?"

 _Pletak_

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku un!"

Yahiko tersenyum canggung. Dia melirik pegawai wanita itu yang tampak mengambil jarak aman dari Deidara.

"Dia memang gila. Jangan anggap serius ucapannya."

Deidara mendecih. Tadi jelek sekarang dia di bilang gila. Apa Yahiko memiliki dendam pribadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu selama hampir lima jam akhirnya Deidara datang menghampiri Yahiko.

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Bletak_

"Aw k-kau siapa?"

Yahiko memandang sosok perempuan cantik dihadapannya. Rambutnya dipotong pendek hampir menyerupai potongan laki-laki. Ada tahi lalat di sudut kiri matanya. Bibirnya dipoles lipstik berwarna magenta menggoda. Kedua pipinya bersemu karena olesan blush on.

"Sialan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku ha?"

 _Doeng_

Yahiko menepuk jidatnya. Penampilannya boleh saja seperri bidadari jatuh dari surga. Tapi suaranya tetap saja Deidara.

"Kau dan suara cemprengmu memang kombinasi yang pas."

 _Sret_

Deidara mengambil amplop hitam yang di berikan Yahiko padanya. Tidak lama kedua manik hitamnya membola.

"Jadi begitu?"

Yahiko mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang ini perintah Itachi aku akan menjalankannya dengan baik un."

Yahiko tersenyum lalu mengacak surai hitam Deidara.

"Jangan sampai terluka. Aku tidak mau kehilangan rekanku lagi karena kelompok bajingan itu."

 _Plak_

Deidara menampik tangan Yahiko dari rambutnya. Rasanya aneh mendengar seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Sekalipun mulai saat ini dia akan bertindak sebagai wanita, tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki tulen yang menyukai wanita.

"Mau kupatahkam tanganmu un? Sudahlah aku akan berangkat sekarang."

 _Sret_

"Apa lagi?"

Yahiko menggandeng tangan Deidara dan menuntunnya keluar dari gedung.

"Kita ditugaskan bersama. Aku juga akan menyusup kesana."

Dan menjadi umpan untuk kesuksesan misi. Lanjut Yahiko.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Saat Itachi SMP -**_

.

.

.

.

"Yo!"

Seorang guru bersurai coklat mendengus kesal. Kenapa dari sekian banyak misi dia selalu dipasangkan dengan laki-laki beruban ini?

"Ada urusan apa Kakashi- _sensei_?"

Laki-laki bersurai silver itu berjalan mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja kerja guru bersurai coklat yang kini memandangnya tajam. Senyuman ganjil di wajahnya tidak juga hilang.

"Kau pasti senang ditugaskan bersamaku. Mengaku saja."

Guru bersurai coklat itu menggeleng. Sebaliknya, justru dia muak harus menghadapi jalan pikiran laki-laki silver itu. Dia sendiri kadang bingung, apa memang tidak ada sisi kemanusiaan yang ada di dalam otaknya. Dia bisa dengan begitu mudah mengangkat senjatanya tanpa memikirkan nyawa orang lain. Monster, begitulah laki-laki bersurai coklat itu memberikan julukan padanya.

"Dalam mimpimu _sensei_. Permisi aku ada kelas."

 _Sret_

Guru bersurai coklat itu menatap tajam tangannya yang ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Jangan lupa misimu Iruka- _sensei._ "

Guru bersurai coklat itu mendengus.

"Apa aku pernah menggagalkan misi?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Karena itulah kau yang ditunjuk untuk menjinakkan perempuan itu. Kau dan sifat keibuanmu sangat cocok dengan misi seperti ini."

 _Injak_

Kakashi meringis ngilu saat kaki kanannya di injak dengan tenaga kuda oleh Iruka.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup, Kakashi-sensei."

.

.

.

.

.

"Iruka-sensei~"

Iruka menoleh kebelakang. Disana dia melihat seorang siswi bersurai pirang yang berlari menghampirinya.

 _"Ohayou sensei."_

Iruka tersenyum lalu mengacak pucuk rambut si pirang.

" _Ohayou_ , apa ada kabar bagus? Wajahmu terlihat cerah."

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Senyuman itu tidak juga luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Hati Iruka menghangat melihat senyuman secerah matahari itu.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah aku mau kencan loh tehee."

 _Cubit_

"Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugasmu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Dan jangan melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan umurmu. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu bibirnya kembali melengkung membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Aku akan memberikan Iruka _-sensei_ oleh-oleh. Bagaimana dengan boneka dolpin? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

Pletak

"Sensei kenapa memukulku?"

Iruka menunjuk jam di tangannya.

"Ah aku lupa nanti kelasnya si _ero-sensei_. Aku pergi dulu Iruka- _sensei. Jaa ne_!"

 _Tap tap tap_

Iruka menghela nafas. Melirik kebelakang, laki-laki bersurai silver itu kenapa masih saja mengikutinya. Tidakkah dia ada kelas sekarang?

"Apa _ero-sensei_ yang dia maksud itu aku?"

Iruka tidak menjawab. Guru bersurai coklat itu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Tidak peduli pada sosok Kakashi yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Jangan lupa dengan tugas awalmu. Dolpin _-san_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **\- Di markas Hebi -**_

.

.

.

.

"Dira _-san_ , bos ingin bertemu denganmu."

Perempuan bersurai hitam legam itu menghela nafas lelah. Tidak kah laki-laki tua itu setidaknya memberikannya waktu untuk istirahat.

"Aku akan kesana."

Perempuan itu memakai kontak lens berwarna hitam untuk menutupi manik birunya. Entah kapan misi ini akan berakhir. Ah, bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa menghubungi Yahiko. Itachi juga tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Apa sekarang dia dibuang oleh kelompoknya sendiri. Perempuan itu adalah Deidara. Sudah kurang lebih dua tahun dia menjalankan misi untuk menyusup ke kelompok menjijikkan ini. Dalam waktu singkat dia bisa menjadi tangan kanan bos besar. Walaupun dia harus menghabisi ribuan nyawa untuk membeli kepercayaan bos besar. Tidak apa, asalkan misinya sukses dan dia bisa mendapatkan lagi identitasnya sebagai laki-laki. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Anda memanggil saya Orochimaru- _sama_?"

Deidara merasakan lidahnya gatal saat menyebut nama bos besar. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang membuat bos besar memperbolehkannya memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Nama itu terdengar seperti nama maniak di telinganya.

"Aku menemukan penyusup di kelompok kita."

 _Deg_

Deidara berusaha tenang. Dia tidak boleh membuat pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Benarkah?"

Orochimaru menunjuk pintu coklat yang berada di samping meja kerjanya.

"Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran tapi dia tetap menutup mulutnya. Cih, keras kepala."

Deidara memandang pintu coklat itu penasaran. Tidak mungkin Yahiko kan? Dia tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu kan? Tidak. Walaupun ceroboh, Yahiko tidak senekat itu bukan?

 _Glep_

"Bunuh dia. Dan hapus jejaknya seperti biasa."

Deidara mengangguk. Tangannya menerima pistol yang diberikan Orochimaru dan berjalan masuk kedalam pintu coklat tersebut.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Setiap langkah kakinya Deidara terus berdo'a. Semoga bukan Yahiko. Si idiot orange itu tidak mungkin tertangkap semudah ini.

"Kau datang?"

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sedang dalam genggamannya.

"Jadi kau penyusupnya?"

Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap. Dasar bodoh!

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti penyusup?"

Ya. Tentu saja kau bahkan tidak memakai penyamaran apapun. Kau mau menyusup atau menyerahkan nyawa?

"Wajah kadang menipu."

Yahiko terkekeh. Kedua matanya sudah tidak mampu lagi terbuka. Tapi dia yakin, seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Deidara. Semoga saja Deidara bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

Kau gila! Kenapa kau membuatku berada di posisi sulit seperti ini?

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mau mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhmu."

Ini yang terakhir. Deidara janji ini yang terakhir kali dia membual di hadapan Yahiko.

"Hei kau, tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Seorang penjaga yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Deidara mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Deidara dan Yahiko.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu."

Yahiko mengangguk. Ya, memang begitulah seharusnya.

"Terimakasih Dei. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

 _Dor_

Satu identitas hilang bersama suara tembakan diruangan kedap suara itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

 _"Kalau mereka mengusikmu, aku pasti akan membantumu."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi._

 _Diam-diam seorang yang berdiri barisan paling belakang menyeringai, setelah menguping pembicaraan Itachi dan Kisame secara sengaja._

 _"I got you Uchiha."_

.

.

.

"Naruto _desu_ , aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu sekolah!"

Sasuke menatap uluran tangan Naruto. Sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya disambutnya uluran tangan si pirang. Padahal ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka, kenapa keduanya bertingkah seolah mereka baru saja bertemu. Jawabannya adalah karena trauma yang dialami oleh Sasuke akibat kejadian 'itu' dan efek kekurangan Naruto dalam mengingat orang yang menjadi masalah utamanya.

"Mohon bantuannya _senpai_."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kita seumuran. Panggil saja Naruto. Itachi _-senpai_ sering menceritakanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk ragu. Ya, mereka memang seumuran. Seharusnya Sasuke juga berada di kelas yang sama dengan si pirang. Tapi kejadian 'itu' memaksa si bungsu Uchiha untuk cuti selama satu tahun penuh untuk memulihkan keadaannya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh. Ku dengar dari Itachi _-nii_ tulang rusukmu patah karena perampokan satu tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke mengangguk ragu. Perampokan kah? Entahlah sepertinya bukan karena itu. Mereka tidak mengambil barang-barang berharganya. Mereka memang sengaja mengincar nyawanya. Sasuke yakin itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menyentuh bekas jahitan yang ada di sekitar dadanya. Bukan hanya itu, tengkorak kepalanya juga ikut retak karena hantaman batu besar. Beruntung Itachi datang tepat waktu. Jika telat beberapa detik saja, mungkin kepala Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan tak berbentuk.

"Kau melamun?"

 _Sret_

"Kalian disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Jangan jauh-jauh dari pengawasanku _ototou_."

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang menatapnya khawatir. Hingga saat ini Sasuke masih tidak paham. Dunia seperti apa yang ditinggali Itachi. Masih jelas terngiang di kepala Sasuke ucapan laki-laki itu saat menghajar tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

 _'Apa kau yakin bos kecik itu akan datang?'_

 _'Ya. Kudengar dia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya ini.'_

 _'Lalu kita akan membunuhnya?'_

 _'Tidak. Cukup bawa saja kepalanya dalam keadaan utuh.'_

"Kau melamun?"

Sasuke tersentak. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut ngilu. Ingatan mengenai percakapan mereka selalu menghantui ingatannya seperti mimpi buruk.

"A-Aku tidak apa."

Itachi hanya bisa memandang khawatir punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil. Kemudian tertelan pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Sasuke."

.

.

.

 _ **End flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan gelap gulita. Ah tidak, ada satu penerangan redup yang membuat tempat itu semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Duduk seorang laki-laki bermata onyx yang menatap kosong kedepan. Kedua tangannya terikat tali tambang. Begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya yang tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

 _Kriet_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki lain yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Disusul satu lagi sosok laki-laki yang berjalan mengekor laki-laki pertama.

"Apa dia sudah membuka mulut?"

Suara bas laki-laki itu memecah keheningan.

"Begitulah. Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Yahiko."

Sahut laki-laki kedua sambil mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan laki-laki yang terikat.

"Kau beruntung Tobi _-senpai_. Kami tidak akan membunuhmu. Bagaimanapun kau juga anggota tim."

Ucapnya _sing a song_. Tangannya merogoh alat kejut listrik yang sengaja di bawanya dari rumah.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang untuk tidak menyiksamu loh ya?"

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kearah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Tobi _-senpai_. Hampir saja alat itu menyentuh kulit Tobi tapi suara laki-laki pertama membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"Biar aku saja. Jangan mengotori tanganmu untuk orang rendahan sepertinya."

Laki-laki itu memberikan alat kejut listriknya kepada laki-laki pertama.

"Katakan dimana Yahiko sekarang."

Tobi tidak menjawab. Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak menerima setetespun air dari kedua laki-laki yang dulu adalah rekannya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang sabar kan? Aku sudah melupakan fakta bahwa kaulah yang membunuh Konan tapi kau tetap tidak tahu dimana tempatmu. Kau pikir berapa nyawa yang kau punya ha?"

 _Bruk_

Tendangan maut itupun menghantam ulu hatinya. Membuat Tobi terbatuk hebat.

"B-Bunuh aku. K-kumohon."

Laki-laki itu berjongkok di hadapan Tobi yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir kau bisu. Katakan dimana Yahiko."

Tobi memandang onyx yang serupa dengan miliknya. Ada kilatan benci dan juga iba di kedua onyx itu. Sangat kontras dengan wajah datar laki-laki yang kini duduk berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Dira _-san_ sudah membunuhnya. Mungkin tulangnya akan di lelang tidak lama lagi."

Laki-laki kedua yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya berdiri dari posisinya.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek! Katakan dengan jelas."

Tobi tersenyum miring.

"Itu adalah cara mereka menghilangkan jejak."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Deidara mengangguk singkat. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang baru saja menyerahkan nyawanya secara suka rela. Surai orangenya tampak menghitam akibat genangan darah yang bersumber dari lubang menganga di tengkorak kepalanya.

"Akan kusuruh Sakon mengulitinya."

 _Sret_

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Ucap Deidara yakin. Ditangannya sudah terpasang sarung tangan karet berwarna putih.

"Terserah kau saja."

 _Blam_

Pintu ruangan itupun tertutup. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Ucapnya lirih sambil meraih tubuh itu dan mulai mengoyak dagingnya secara perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal. Yahiko."

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

"Naruto bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

Si pirang yang dipanggil langsung berlari menghampiri Iruka-sensei.

"Ya _sensei_?"

Iruka terlihat gugup. Bola matanya bergerak gusar. Kebimbangan itu datang menyambangi pikirannya. Baru kali ini dia terlihat ragu untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan kepadanya.

"B-bisa kau antarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan?"

Si pirang mengangguk semangat. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ada perubahan besar di dalam kehidupannya. Dia ingin berhenti, hati kecilnya selalu mengutuk saat dia memikirkan cara untuk mencelakai Naruto. Tanpa sadar, dia ingin melindungi gadis itu, tapi disisi lain dia memiliki misi sendiri yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Aku pergi dulu _sensei_."

Iruka memandang sedih punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dari jangkauannya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal erat. Dentuman di dalam rongga dadanya tidak juga reda.

"Maafkan aku Naru."

Tidak, jangan pernah memaafkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap. Ini dimana?

"Lakukan dengan benar brengsek! Kau hampir saja meledakkan jantungnya."

Kenapa tubuhku terasa kaku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tubuhku terasa ringan. Terlalu ringan hingga membuatku bergetar ketakutan. Aku masih hidup kan?

"Hmmmp."

Sasuke ka? Aku yakin itu suara Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi aku akan menanamkan pemicunya di kerongkonganmu."

 _Ctak ctak ctak ctak_

Suara itu terdengar ganjil di telingaku.

"Tinggalkan dia. Sebentar lagi efek obatnya akan hilang."

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauhiku.

"Apa kau juga membutuhkan _anestesi_?"

Suara berat laki-laki itu membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Aku yakin dia bukan orang baik. Seseorang tolong aku!

"Tapi persediaan _anestesi_ ku sudah habis. Jadi aku akan membuka tenggorokanmu secara langsung. Tenang saja. Tidak akan sakit kok."

Kekehan itu lebih terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian di telingaku. Dia monster!

 _Crot_

"Aaaargh!"

 _Sst_

"Jangan berisik. Kau mau menjadi pusat perhatian hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kedip kedip

Si pirang akhirnya berhasil membuka kelopak matanya. Iris biru langitnya membola melihat kondisi Sasuke yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kedua tangannya terikat diatas hingga kedua kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah. Pergelangan memar tergores tali tambang. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 _Cring_

Si pirang memandang borgol yang menahan pergerakannya. Matanya teralih lagi kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

 _Tes_

Laki-laki itu menangis. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Entah kerena apa. Sesekali bungsu Uchiha itu mendongak keatas, tidak lama wajahnya semakin memucat.

"A-apa yang k- Astaga!"

Si pirang bergetar hebat. Diatasnya ada pisau pemotong daging berukuran raksasa yang siap mencincang tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Pandangannya terfokus pada pemicu pisau itu yang ternyata ada di bawah kaki Sasuke.

Ini gila!

 _Dor dor dor_

Suara tembakan saling bersautan dari luar ruangan. Tubuh si pirang semakin menggigil ketakutan, dia tidak mau mati secepat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

 _Crash_

 _AAAARGH!_

Dentuman didalam rongga dadanya semakin kencang terdengar. Naruto takut, sangat takut. Dia ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bisa, kata baik-baik saja terlalu berlebihan untuk dikatakan saat ini.

"Tolong kami! Tolong selamatkan kami."

Sasuke hampir melepaskan pegangannya. Tangannya terasa kebas. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi jika itu terjadi maka nyawa Naruto yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Sasuke!"

Suara Itachi adalah hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnua sebelum kegelapan lagi-lagi datang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

 _ **\- Sasuke Side Story -**_

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku berada disini. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini pada kami. Ya, aku dan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Apa salah kami sebenarnya? Setelah melihat bagaimana mereka memasang bom Microchip si rongga dada Naruto. Lalu mereka memaksaku untuk menjadi pemicu bom sialan itu.

"Kalau kau membuka suara. Maka BAM, si pirang itu akan menjadi seonggok daging. Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjinakkan bom itu adalah nyawamu. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Aku menyerah. Apalagi yang bisa mereka ambil dariku? Suaraku sudah hilang. Aku juga sudah menghancurkan satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan Itachi. Lalu apa lagi setelah ini? Tidak ada yang tersisa!

"Ne, mari kita buat permainan sebelum kakakmu datang."

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan yang cantik. Menyilaukan. Ceria. Walaupun sedikit bodoh. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Itachi bahagia. Tapi apakah setelah ini dia masih mau mendampingi Itachi? Setelah semua kejadian ini, apakah perasaannya pada Itachi tidak akan berubah? Apa dia mau menukar nyawanya untuk tetap bersama Itachi?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu terbangun. Mata birunya membola melihat kedua tangannya terborgol.

 _Tes_

Tanganku terasa kram. Aku ingin menyerah, tapi jika aku menyerah, aku akan menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kepalaku mendongak, melihat puluhan pisau daging raksasa yang tergantung diatas si gadis pirang.

Jika aku menyerah –

"A-apa yang k- Astaga!"

Maka semuanya akan berakhir.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

 _ **-End Sasuke Side-**_

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi pandangannya teralih pada puluhan pisau daging yang berada diatas si pirang. Juga kondisi tangan Sasuke yang membiru.

"Apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar lagi? Aku akan membawa Naruto ketempat yang aman."

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Onyxnya memandang sayu Itachi yang berusaha membuka borgol yang membelengku Naruto.

 _Cring cring cring_

 _Sret_

Itachi menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ketempat yang aman.

 _Sret_

 _BRUK_

 _Crash Crash Crash Crash_

Sasuke jatuh terduduk diatas tuas pemicu pisau daging. Tubuhnya mengalami tremor hebat melihat pergerakan puluhan pisau daging di hadapannya. Hampir saja dia menjadi pembunuh.

"Ini gila!"

.

.

.

.

 _'Dia masih tidak mau membuka suara.'_

Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berpura-pura tidur."

Suara Itachi memecah keheningan. Tidak lama kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka.

"Maafkan aku. Apapun akan aku lakukan. Tapi tolong maafkan aku. Dan kembalilah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu."

Sasuke meraih kertas usang yang dia sembunyikan di balik selimut dan memberikannya pada Itachi.

 _'Menikahlah dengan Naruto.'_

Itachi meremas kertas yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di kertas lain.

 _'Karena aku mau kau menjaganya untukku.'_

Itachi tertawa hambar.

"Kau menyukai Naruto?"

Sasuke diam. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menuliskan sesuatu lagi.

 _'Jangan memyentuhnya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai dia hamil.'_

Sebelum aku yakin bom itu bisa dijinakkan, jangan menyentuhnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan bom itu akan meledak. Tidak akan aku biarkan keponakanku lahir tanpa melihat wajah ibunya. Lanjut Sasuke tanpa berniat mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau ada disini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya yang akan terulur untuk menyentuh surau pirang Naruto langsung tertarik lagi.

"Dia sangat cantik bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh. Gagal paham atas pertanyaan Itachi.

"Satu-satunya yang aku sesali adalah kenyataan bahwa kita mencintai gadis yang sama."

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. Mencintai eh? Kenapa itu terderngar menggelikan di telinga Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia mencintai gadis yang dicintai kakaknya kan? Hei, ini bukan drama roman picisan yang pemeran utamanya di rebutkan oleh dua orang laki-laki kan? Tapi biarlah. Sebentar lagi juga Itachi akan tahu kebenarannya. Alasan kenapa Sasuke memintanya menikah dengan Naruto tapi melarangnya berhubungan badan. Akan ada waktunya semua itu terungkap. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

 _Sret_

 _'Jaga Naruto. Dan jangan membuat kesimpulan konyol dengan_ _o_ _tak jongkokmu. Baka aniki!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang terasing dari perkembangan zaman, disanalah 'dia' bersembunyi. Menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dan menyusun rencana untuk menyelesaikan misi yang di embannya.

 _'Yahiko-san, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.'_

Seseorang itu memandang sosok laki-laki lain yang duduk dihapannya.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu. Sasuke _-san_?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyerahkan kertas lain kepada Yahiko.

 _'Bunuh aku.'_

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 Misi Terakhir Diterima

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,** **FULL FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER,** **E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Itachi menyuruh kita bersiap untuk operasi terakhir."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **14** **[** **Misi Terakhir Diterima** **]**

 _Crash crash_

Yahiko menggunting rumput liar yang tumbuh subur di depan gubuk tempat tinggalnya. Sementara tangannya sibuk membabat habis rumput liar, pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sasuke yang beberapa saat yang lalu datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Itachi?"

Gumam Yahiko putus asa.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya!"

 _Crash_

AAARGH!

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

Jari telunjuk Yahiko menunjuk sosok bersurai pirang dihadapannya. Yang muncul seperti jelangkung. Datang tak di undang pulangnya diusir. Abaikan.

"Kalau aku berniat membunuhmu, mana mungkin kau masih bisa berkebun di tempat ini. Lihat betapa baiknya aku un!"

Yahiko tertawa. Benar juga, kalau bukan karna rekan pirangnya mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyusul Konan di alam baka. Tunggu, ada yang salah disini! Yahiko memandang rekan pirangnya heran. Pandangannya menelisik dari atas hingga kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Ah ketemu!

"Kau bosan hidup ya!"

Deidara –nama rekan pirangnya mengorek lubang telinganya yang berdengung akibat suara cempreng Yahiko.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli? Itu balas budimu padaku un?"

 _Sret_

Yahiko segera menarik Deidara untuk masuk kedalam gubuk tuanya. Siapa tahu ada yang memata-matai mereka. Bisa bahaya jika anak buah bos besar tahu dia masih hidup. Tidak, cukup sekali Yahiko mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau kemari tanpa menggunakan penyamaran? Cih anak ini benar-benar!"

 _Plak_

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'anak ini' ha? Dasar tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua darimu un!"

Yahiko mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri setelah menerima jitakan 'sayang' Deidara.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"

Hampir saja Deidara lupa tujuan awalnya mendatangi gubuk derita Yahiko. Dibukanya gulungan kertas yang tadi bersembunyi di balik jas hitam yang di kenakannya.

"Itachi menghubungiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Dari semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi. Ada satu orang yang paling dirugikan. Seseorang yang sejak awal menjadi pihak yang dilindungi tapi justru menjadi umpan empuk untuk memukul mundur si sulung Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu bahkan awalnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya. Mematahkan tulang rusuknya, hampir memecahkan tempurung kepalanya, lalu memaksa Sasuke cuti sekolah selama satu tahun penuh untuk proses penyembuhan.

Setelah kondisi mulai kondusif, mereka menyekapnya dan membawa serta si pirang. Menanamkan bom di tubuh si pirang dan memasang pemicu di tenggorokannya. Hampir membuatnya menjadi pembunuh jika Itachi tidak datang tepat waktu. Membuatnya terpaksa menjadi bisu selama bertahun-tahun.

 _'Aku lelah!'_

Sasuke memandang tulisannya sendiri di dinding kaca cafe yang disambanginya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?"

Suara pramusaji cafe berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke menunjuk gambar kopi hitam dan satu piring dango.

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Sasuke menatap pramusaji yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Surai pirangnya bergerak lincah saat gadis itu melangkah bak model papan atas.

Pirang kah?

Sasuke jadi penasaran, bagaimana kabar kakak iparnya saat ini. Apa dia masih belum mau membuka matanya?

"Silahkan pesanan anda tuan."

Pramusaji pirang itu datang lagi membawa pesanan Sasuke. Menatanya diatas meja Sasuke.

"Saya permisi. Silahkan dinikmati!"

 _Sret_

Sasuke menahan tangan si pramusaji dan membuat gesture agar pramusaji pirang itu duduk di depannya.

 _'Aku butuh teman.'_

Sasuke menyerahkan notenya kepada pramusaji pirang.

"A-ah tapi aku harus bekerja lagi, kalau aku dimarahi bos bagaimana?"

Gumam si pramusaji dengan suara mencicit di ujung kalimatnya.

 _'Panggilkan manajer cafe ini kalau begitu.'_

Si pramusaji pirang mengangguk pasrah, entah magnet apa yang membuatnya mau saja menuruti perintah si raven. Tampan sih memang, tapi sayang bisu ups! Aih, manusia itu memang tidak ada yang sempurna kan?

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya tuan?"

Manajer cafe mendatangi Sasuke. Rambut merah itu –

 _'Sasori-nii? Kau manajer cafe ini?'_

Sasori mengangguk. Yah, kalau bukan karena perintah Itachi mana sudi dia duduk manis di belakang meja kerja sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi panas. Kalau diberikan pilihan, Sasori lebih memilih terjun lagi ke lapangan seperti dulu. Tapi mendengar penuturan Itachi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka perlu berkamuflase untuk menangkap kelompok Hebu membuatnya menyerah.

 _'Boleh aku meminjam dia.'_

Sasori menoleh kearah salah satu pegawainya.

"Maksudmu Ino-chan?"

Sasori menatao Ino tanpa berkedip. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Sasuke. Lalu sebuah bola lampu imaginer muncul di kepalanya.

"Kau tertarik pada si pirang berisik ini?"

Tanya Sasori polos.

"Saso- _nii_!"

Seru Ino kesal. Wajahnya sudah hampir menyamai warna rambut Sasori.

"Silahkan pinjam saja. Gratis kok!"

Sasori tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ino yang membuat si pirang semakin salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Brak_

"Ya! Kau mau merusak pintu cafe ku ha?"

Sasori mendelik tidak suka melihat dua orang berbeda warna rambut tiba-tiba datang membuat keributan di cafenya.

"Ini penting un!"

Seru seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang sambil memamerkan sebuah kertas berwarna hitam kepada Sasori.

"Cih, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Cepar masuk!"

Sasori menuntun kedua rekannya untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Sasuke memandang Yahiko yang tadi datang bersama Deidara tanpa berkedip.

 _'Bukankah dia bilang tidak mau keluar dari gubuk reyot itu?'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Kau juga lihat laki-laki bersurai pirang masuk ke ruangan Saso _-nii_ tidak?"

Tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu ruang kerja Sasori. Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

"Berati aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?"

Sasuke menyerahkan notenya pada Ino.

 _'Maksudmu?'_

Ino menghela nafas, ekspresinya berubah muram.

"Aku pikir tadi aku melihat Dei- _nii_ , dia kakakku satu-satunya. Tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu keberadaannya."

 _Sret_

Ino terkejut, begitupun Sasuke. Melihat tangan besarnya bertengger di atas tangan Ino membuat aliran darah Sasuke meningkat tajam.

 _'Ah maafkan aku!'_

Ino mengangguk kaku. Yabbe! Ini tidak akan baik! Ino mengintip Sasuke dari balik ponu pirangnya yang menjuntai kebawah.

 _'Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kan?'_ Batin Ino ragu.

 _'Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu memerah?'_

Ino tersenyum kaku membaca catatan di note Sasuke.

"Hahaha a-aku mau ke t-toilet dulu ya!"

Pengecut!

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang kerja Sasori, suasana berat begitu terasa.

"Katakan apa isi surat itu!"

Suara Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Itachi menyuruh kita bersiap untuk operasi terakhir."

Sasori mengangguk. Tapi kemudian matanya membola tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu operasi terakhir?"

Yahiko menyerahkan sebuah koran edisi satu tahun yang lalu kepada Sasori.

"Kelompok Hebi sudah melampaui batas. Kau tahu berapa jumlah korbannya?"

Sasori menggeleng. Kedua matanya terpaku pada judul headline berita yang viral tahun lalu.

 _'Kasus hilangnya Mahasiswi Konoha University'_

"Sampai sekarang jumlah korban hilang mencapai angka tiga ratus an."

Sasori menggeleng tidak percaya. _Uso daro_?

"Jadi ini ulah kelompok hebi?"

Deidara mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran meja. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengalami tremor mengingat ekspresi ketakutan dari para korban. Lalu sekarang, apa bedanya aku dengan mereka?

"A-Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk kasus itu."

Yahiko menahan tangan Sasori yang akan melayangkan tinju gratisnya pada Deidara. Yahiko menggeleng melihat raut kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajah Sasori.

"Dia jauh lebih menderita, harusnya kau tahu itu. Dia terpaksa melakukannya."

 _Bruk_

 _Prang!_

Yahiko memandang kondisi meja kerja Sasori yang sudah tidsk berbentuk. Pecahan kaca berhamburan di lantai, tetesan darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela tangan Sasori.

"Harusnya kau bisa menolah perintah itu? Sekarang katakan apa bedanya kau dengan mereka ha? Kau terlalu jauh mendalami peranmu!"

Geram Sasori. Deidara mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menolak perintah si brengsek itu dan membuat identitasku terbongkar? Kau pikir dia akan melepaskan Itachi begitu saja saat dia tahu ada dua penyusup di kelompoknya? Kau mau usaha kita selama ini sia-sia? Begitu maumu!"

 _Bruk_

Sasori jatuh terduduk. Ucapan Deidara seolah menamparnya pada kenyataan. Tentang neraka dunia yang mereka tinggali saat ini.

"Cih sial!"

Sasori mengacak surai merahnya frustasi. Air mata itupun lolos begitu saja. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasori meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san aku pergi dulu!"

Sasori melihat Gaara keluar dari rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, titipkan salamku untuk Sakura!"

Gaara mengangguk singkat sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?"

Gumam Sasori melihat bayangan mobil Gaara yang hilang di tikungan jalan. Diam-diam Sasori mengaktifkan alat pelacak di mobil Gaara dan bergegas menuju garasi untuk menyusul adiknya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori melihat Gaara yang bersandar di pintu mobilnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Beberapa kali Gaara memainkan ponsel pintarnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Tapi raut kecewa itu menjawab semuanya. Sasori akan keluar mobil dan menghampiri Gaara, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat Gaara menerima sebuah panggilan. Raut wajah Gaara mengeras, kemudian dia melihat Gaara masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori melihat Gaara masuk kedalam kantor polisi dengan tergesa. Mau tidak mau Sasori keluar dari mobil menyusul Gaara, memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa adiknya. Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabulkan.

"S-Sakura?"

Sasori terdiam di tempat. Dihadapannya Gaara menatap kosong kantong mayat yang menyimpan kepala seorang gadis tanpa satu helaipun rambut di kepalanya.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

Suara Gaara tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Lalu dimana anakku?"

Langkah Sasori terhenti. Anak? Itukah alasan Sakura merengek ingin pulang kerumah orang tuanya? Astaga, padahal setiap hari Sasori melihat Sakura berkeliaran di rumah tapi kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau adik iparnya itu sedang mengandung keponakannya?

"Maaf, kami hanya bisa menemukan kepalanya di tkp."

"Tidak mungkin hahaha kalian bohong kan? Dia bukan Sakura! Haha Sakuraku masih hidup, aku harus menjemputnya! pasti dia sudah lama menungguku di stasiun."

Gaara jatuh terduduk saat kakinya terasa seperti _jelly._

 _Tes_

Dan cairan bening itupun lolos tanpa perlawanan.

"Gaara."

Sasori menyentuh pundak Gaara yang bergetar hebat.

"Saso _-nii_ Sakura baik-baik saja kan? Wanita itu bukan Sakura kan?"

 _Hug_

Sasori langsung menghamburkan Gaara kedalam pelukannya.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

"Setelah kejadian itu, Gaara sering mengamuk dan aku terpaksa memasukkannya kedalam rumah sakit jiwa."

Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya. Sorot matanya meredup. Sementara Deidara hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia ingat wanita gulali yang di ceritakan Sasori. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa lupa senyuman tulus yang diberikan Sakura saat itu. Bagaimana pancaran kebahagiaannya saat mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengandung. Dan bagaimana air mata itu jatuh terakhir kali saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya?

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu Dei, tapi kau juga pasti merasa tertekan bukan? Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai demi menunaikan tugas. Cih, kenapa kita hidup di dunia yang seperti ini?"

Sasori tersenyum pahit.

"M-maafkan aku."

Sasori menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, kau minta maaf juga tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula kan?"

Yahiko melirik kearah pintu ruang kerja Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Baik Sasori maupun Deidara sama-sama mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"Masuklah, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?'_

Sasuke menyodorkan notenya kepada tiga orang yang kini duduk mengelilinya.

"Jangan melibatkan dirimu, ini berbahaya!"

Sasori mengingatkan.

 _'Aku mau membantu baka Aniki!'_

Yahiko menarik nafas lelah. Kalau Itachi tahu mereka melibatkan Sasuke pada operasi kali ini, entah apa yang akan dilakukan si sulung Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku, kau tahu kan kalau Itachi sangat menyayangimu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Itachi saat tahu kami melibatkanmu dalam kasus ini. Kau mau melihat kami merenggang nyawa sia-sia di tangan Itachi?"

 _Injak_

"Aw! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

Yahiko mendelik saat kaki Deidara bertengger manis diatas kakinya. Sadar akan kesalahannya, Yahiko segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kau serius mau ikut bergabung dengan kami?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sasuke mengangguk semangat.

"Walaupun kau mungkin akan kehilangan nyawamu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian memberikan notenya pada Sasori.

 _'Itu yang aku inginkan!'_

 **Tbc**

 **OMAKE**

"Hei kau, tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Seorang penjaga yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Deidara mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Deidara dan Yahiko.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu."

Yahiko mengangguk. Ya, memang begitulah seharusnya.

"Terimakasih Dei. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

Dor

Satu identitas hilang bersama suara tembakan diruangan kedap suara itu.

Deidara memandang sosok Yahiko yang terbaring diatas lantai. Berjalan mendekat, dia melihat Yahiko yang begitu menghayati perannya.

"Oi bangun! Kau pikir ini hotel?"

Deidara menendang pelan kaki Yahiko, manik birunya melirik kebelakang. Berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada yang mengintipnya dari luar.

Yahiko membuka kelopak matanya.

"Apa sudah aman?"

Deidara mengangguk.

Tangannya bergerak membuka sebuah tuas yanh ada di belakang Yahiko, lalu menyeret tubuh Yahiko masuk kedalam ruangan sempit itu.

"Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini. Awas kalau aku menemukan mayatmu membusuk disini."

Yahiko mengangguk yakin, tangannya berusaha merangkak masuk kedalam terowongan gelap yang disiapkan Deidara untuknya bisa kabur.

"Selamat tinggal!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Yahiko keluar dengan selamat, Deidara segera mengeluarkan karung mayat yang tersimpan di dalam lemari pendingin. Tangannya merogoh pilok berwarna orange dan menyemprotkannya di rambut mayat malang itu. Setelah yakin penampilannya mirip dengan Yahiko, Deidara mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah mayat itu dan -

Dor!

Genangan darah segar membasahi lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Yahiko."

 **End Omake!**


	15. Chapter 15 Monster

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Apa aku akan menjadi seorang monster seperti mereka?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **15** **[** **Monster** **]**

Bolehkah Sasuke menyesali apa yang sudah dia putuskan sebelumnya, tidak! Bukan berati Sasuke tidak mau membantu Itachi dan Naruto untuk mencapai kebahagiaan mereka. Justru di dalam hati kecilnya, dia ingin sekali Itachi dapat hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya, tanpa bayang-bayang kematian yang menghantui kehidupannya tanpa kenal lelah.

 _'Apa kau yakin Tuhan akan memaafkanku setelah ini?'_

Sasuke menyodorkan note miliknya pada ketiga orang di hadapannya. Onyx miliknya memandang ragu satu buah pisau tajam yang di sodorkan Deidara kepadanya. Kedua tangannya mengalami serangan tremor mendadak.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bagaimana cara kita mengalahkan monster tanpa menjadi salah satu dari monster itu sendiri. Terdengar munafik memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya un."

Jawaban Deidara membuat Sasuke tersentak, ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau bisa mundur sekarang, kami tidak memaksamu untuk ikut dalam misi ini. Sejak awal memang dunia kita sudah berbeda Sasuke. Kau tidak harus mengotori tanganmu sendiri."

Ujar Sasori bijak. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas keraguan di kedua mata onyx Sasuke.

 _'Kenapa kita tidak memaafkan saja mereka? Dengan begitu kita tidak harus menjadi salah satu dari mereka.'_

Sasuke menyodorkan lagi notenya kepada ketiga orang yang berdiri mengelilinya.

"Hahaha kau terlalu naif Sasuke. Kau pikir berapa nyawa orang yang tidak berdosa yang akan melayang jika kita memaafkan mereka hm?"

Sasuke menggeleng, tidak itu bukan termasuk kedalam maksud ucapannya. Tidak ada orang yang seratus persen jahat, ataupun baik. Pasti ada perpaduan diantara keduanya. Hal itulah yang di yakini Sasuke hingga saat ini. Karena itu dia berusaha mencari mungkin saja ada kebaikan yang bisa mereka pertimbangkan. Naif bukan?

"Dengarkan aku, kami melakukan tugas ini bukan semata-mata untuk menyodorkan nyawa seperti idiot. Kami menjalankan tugas ini karena kami ingin melindungi orang yang hidup di dunia atas, untuk itulah kami rela menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan terjun ke dunia bawah. Ku harap kau mengerti Sasuke."

Sahut Yahiko yang sejak tadi diam tanpa suara. Dia tidak bisa terus membiarkan Sasuke dengan pemikiran naifnya. Karena kenyataannya, dirinya sendirilah yang menukarkan kehidupan indahnya di dunia atas untuk ikut terjun ke dalam permasalahan dunia bawah. Dimana si pemikur naif seperti Sasuke hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi tikus pengerat itu untuk memuluskan jalan mereka.

Merasa argumennya tidak akan diterima, akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil senjata tajam yang disodorkan oleh Deidara.

Ya, sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir sempit. Tidak semua hal harus sesuai dengan ekspetasi, dia harus mau sadar dan menerima kenyataan.

 _'Aku tetap akan membantu kalian. Mohon bantuannya.'_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga sebuah rumah kosong yang menjadi lokasi penyergapan. Di telinganya terpasang earphone untuk menerima arahan dari rekannya yang lain.

"Raven roger, musuh arah jam dua bunuh senyap roger!"

Sasuke memencet tombol di earphone yang terpasang di telinga kirinya, sebagai tanda dia mengerti arahan yang di berikan.

Tangannya yang memegang senjata terkepal erat, sementara tangan yang lain merogoh cermin kecil yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, mengarahkan cermin itu pada arah yang di tunjukkan oleh Yahiko. Dari pantulan cermin itu dia melihat seorang laki-laki berbadan tambun yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu usang dengan membawa senjata api laras panjang yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke melangkah mendekat, tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berdiri di belakang sosok tambun itu. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan –

 _Sret_

Hmmmp!

Sasuke berhasil melenyapkan satu nyawa untuk pertama kalinya. Onyx kelamnya memandang kosong mayat yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Aneh, dia tidak merasa bersalah setelah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Justru dia merasa puas melihat darah segar yang mengalir deras dari urat nadi di leher si mayat. Kemudian muncul pertanyaan yang selalu dia takutkan _'Apa aku akan menjadi seorang monster seperti mereka?'_ _._

"Roger Raven! Kerja bagus, tunggulah di luar, kami akan masuk ke dalam sekarang. Jika kami butuh bantuan aku akan menghubungimu roger!"

Sasuke mengangguk, tanpa mengedipkan mata dia membersihkan darah yang mengotori pisaunya dengan sapu tangan dan menyimpan lagi pisau itu di dalam kantong celana.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara memandang jijik ruangan yang dulu pernah menjadi ruangan pribadinya. Baru dia sadar, udara segarpun tampaknya enggan menyambangi ruangan ini.

"Menjijikkan un!"

Gumam Deidara sambil menutupi lubang hidungnya. Mata birunya memandang tanpa minat puluhan tubuh tanpa nyawa yang tergeletak tak berdaya memenuhi ruangan.

"Hoi! Apa kau masih mau disini? Urusan kita sudah selesai!"

Deidara menoleh kebelakang, memandang tajam sosok Sasori yang juga memandang tajam kearahnya. Ah! Tidak semudah itu membuat Sasori memaafkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan si tua bangka itu?"

Sasori mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan potongan kepala sosok yang tadi di tanya oleh Deidara. Mata ular yang dulu terlihat berbahaya kini tampak hampa. Raut kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajah si 'tua' bangka yang dulu dia panggil 'orochimaru' si bos besar.

"Wajahnya membuat asam lambungku naik, cepat singkirkan."

Sasori menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah seringai menyeramkan yang mungkin akan membuat musuh bergidik ngeri. Tapi tidak untuk rekan setimnya sendiri.

"Tapi kau pernah menjadi tangan kanan si tua bangka ini kalau kau lupa Dira-san."

 _Brak_

Yahiko yang sedang memeriksa keadaan sekitar terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasori. Matanya melirik kearah Deidara, memastikan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan di tunjukkan rekan pirangnya itu.

"Ya! Aku memang pernah menjadi tangan kanannya dan selama itu pula aku terasa hidup di dalam neraka!"

Air muka Deidara mengeras, ada perasaan kecewa bercampur rasa bersalah yang terpancar jelas di kedua manik birunya. Wajahnya memerah menahan gejolak emosi yang menggedor pintu kesabarannya. Memang dia salah, dia tahu itu. Tapi tidakkah Sasori tahu dia juga sedang mengalami dilema saat menjalankan tugas itu. Tidak tahukah Sasori bahwa hati nuraninya menangis sepanjang malam karena rasa bersalah atas ribuan nyawa yang melayang di tangannya.

"Yare yare, apa kita sedang kedatangan tamu?"

Deidara terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu rekannya. Sial, ini tidak akan mudah!

"Jangan terlalu tegang begitu, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Membuang waktu saja. Aku hanya mau mengambil barangku yang tertinggal."

Laki-laki bersurai perak yang mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya terlihat santai berjalan melewati ketiga orang disana.

 _Sret_

 _Tap_

Tangan si perak berhasil menghentikan laju pisau yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kupikir aku bisa membiarkan kalian melarikan diri tanpa perlu mengotori tanganku. Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak menghargai kebaikanku. Ma, apa boleh buat."

Laki-laki bersurai perak itu membuang pisau yang tadi di lemparkan Sasori kepadanya.

"Ini tidak akan mudah."

Gumam Deidara saat melihat raut kemarahan tercetak jelas di satu mata si perak yang tidak tertutupi masker.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati, dia itu psikopat gila!"

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16 Abu-Abu

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME,**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kedalam kategori apa kami berada?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **16** **[** **Abu-Abu** **]**

Ada dua tipe orang secara umum di dunia ini, orang baik dan juga orang jahat. Disebut orang baik bukan karena dia selalu berbuat baik, karena tidak ada satupun manusia yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Seseorang dapat di katakan baik, jika dia mampu menahan sifat buruknya dan senantiasa berbuat baik. Begitupun untuk orang yang jahat, tidak mungkin seseorang hanya melakukan kejahatan di seluruh catatan kehidupannya. Pasti ada sedikit kebaikan di dalam kehidupannya, walaupun mungkin saja kebaikan itu akan tenggelam diantara kejahatannya.

Lalu dimanakah kami berada?

Kami yang menghirup udara yang sama dengan para tikus got yang menjadi momok utama di negara ini. Kami yang ikut mengangkat senjata untuk melenyapkan nyawa mereka yang mengganggu ketenangan. Apa kami termasuk kedalam orang baik? Karena apa yang kami lakukan semata-mata untuk menegakkan keadilan. Atau mungkin apakah kami termasuk kedalam orang jahat? Karena begitu ringannya kami melayangkan nyawa hanya demi tuntutan misi.

Kedalam kategori apa kami berada?

.

.

.

.

.

Lututnya terasa kebas. Sudah lebih dari dua jam Itachi duduk bersimpuh di hadapan ruang kerja ayahnya. Bermodalkan niat serta demi kebaikan bersama Itachi mencoba menghadap sang Ayah. Niat hati ingin mengutarakan keinginan hati yang selama ini terpendam tanpa berani terucap, tapi apa daya jika sang Ayah tidak juga mau membukakan pintu ruang kerjanya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Itachi-kun, biar _kaa-san_ yang bicara pada ayahmu."

Itachi menggeleng, menolak tawaran yang di berikan sang ibu. Bukannya dia tidak menghargai niat baik sang ibu, hanya saja Itachi tidak mau ibunya terlibat terlalu jauh.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri kaa-san. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu berlindung di balik punggungmu."

Mikoto menggeleng, tidak terima pada penuturan Itachi. Yang dia tahu, anak sulungnya itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh padanya. Dia selalu berusaha terlihat kuat. Di usianya yang masih belia dia harus berpikiran dewasa, lebih miris lagi ketika Mikoto ingat bahwa tidak ada kenangan masa kecil yang dimiliki oleh Itachi. Ah, kecuali saat pertemuannya dengan gadis pirang yang kini menjadi istrinya.

"Maafkan _kaa-san_ Itachi."

Hanya tiga kata itu yang mengantarkan Mikoto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Mengawasinya dari jauh dan memastikan anak bungsunya tidak lagi terluka.

 _Kriet_

Pintu ruang kerja Fugaku terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria dewasa yang tidak pernah berkurang aura wibawanya. Sorot onyxnya menajam melihat Itachi yang duduk bersimpuh di depan ruangannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu merendah seperti itu?"

Suara berat sang ayah mengagetkan Itachi. Kepalanya mendongak demi melihat figure ayah yang lebih seperti atasannya selama ini.

" _Tou-san_ , tolong bubarkan kelompok kami."

Fugaku tidak menjawab. Hanya pandangannya yang kian menajam. Wajahnya mengeras mendengar penuturan Itachi yang di nilainya begitu lancang.

"Kami sedang melakukan operasi terakhir kami. Setelah memastikan Hebi lenyap, izinkan kami untuk hidup dengan normal."

Fugaku menatap putra sulungnya dalam diam. Jujur saja di balik kekerasan hati dan egonya. Dia tetaplah seorang ayah. Dia juga ingin melihat anaknya bahagia. Tapi apa daya, keegoisan dan juga tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatnya melakukan ini semua.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi ayah. Aku juga ingin melihat anak-anakku tumbuh seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Tidak seperti ayahnya."

Pertahanan Fugaku sedikit retak melihat air mata jatuh membasahi putra sulungnya. Seburuk itukah dia selama ini? Selama ini Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun membantah perintahnya, sekalipun itu berati dia harus menyodorkan nyawa pada malaikat kematian. Itachi tetap tidak menolak.

"Akan ku pikirkan. Angkat kepalamu dan jangan merendahkan diri dihadapan orang lain. Ingat darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhmu, Itachi."

Itachi mengangguk paham. Tangannya menyentuh lantai untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu lama duduk bersimpuh hingga kakinya terasa seperti jelli

 _Sret_

Hampir saja Itachi akan menyentuh lantai, jika saja Fugaku tidak menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

"Bahkan untuk berdiri saja kau tidak bisa."

Itachi tersenyum samar, meskipun ucapan ayahnya lebih terdengar seperti ejekan, tapi Itachi tahu, ada nada khawatir yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku _Tou-san_."

Fugaku mengangguk singkat dan membantu Itachi melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Markas Hebi-**

Setelah pertempuran hebat yang terjadi di markas Hebi, akhirnya Deidara, Sasori dan Nagoto harus terpojok oleh satu orang-orangan sawah bermasker yang menyebut dirinya Kakashi. Deidara menatap tajam Kakashi yang kini berdiri tidak lebih dari lima senti dihadapannya. Dengan moncong pistol yang di paksa masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak suka membunuh sesama anggota. Tapi jika dia anggota penghianat apa boleh buat."

Ucap Kakashi _sing a song_. Deidara tidak gentar. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun dari sorot mata birunya. Hanya ada keyakinan kuat bahwa semua ini akan berakhir.

"Selamat tinggal, Dira- _san_."

Dor!

"Dei!"

Satu nyawa melayang bersamaan dengan suara letusan timah panas yang menggema di ruangan pengap itu.

 _Bruk_

Satu tubuh ambruk tanpa perlawanan. Matanya yang kosong melotot tidak percaya. Seolah ingin mengatakan _'Kenapa harus dia yang mati sekarang?'._

"Kau gila!"

Seru Yahiko setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya melihat drama gratis yang tersaji di hadapannya. Matanya menatap tajam sosok Sasuke yang tidak dia sangka mampu membuat jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak.

"Kau mau membunuhku un!"

Seru Deidara tidak terima, matanya melotot tidak suka pada si bungsu Uchiha yang justru tengah memasang seringai mengejek yang dia yakin ditujukan kepadanya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir kah?"

Tanya Sasori ketika matanya memandang sosok Kakashi yang kini terbaring tanpa nyawa. Luka akibat timah panas yang bersarang tepat di jantungnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Sekarang lepaskan kami un, tanganku sakit!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

 _Ta_ _p_ _tap tap_

Sasuke menatap awas sekelilingnya. Alarm bahaya berbunyi di keras di dalam kepalanya. Onyxnya menatap figure seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berjalan santai menuju kearahnya. Sial!

Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu membuat keributan, akhirnya Sasuke melangkah dengan hati-hati menjauh atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan usahanya berhasil, laki-laki bersurai perak itu tidak sadar akan keberadaannya. Sasuke tidak langsung menyusul para rekannya di dalam. Dia memilih untuk tetap di luar sambil menganalisis keadaan, jika situasi berubah tidak kondusif dia akan turun langsung. Begitulah pemikirannya.

Lama Sasuke menunggu, hingga di dengarnya suara pesakitan para rekannya yang nyaring terdengar. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Sasuke memandang horor pemandangan di hadapannya. Banyak mayat berserakan di lantai. Mengabaikan bau busuk yang menyambangi hidungnya, Sasuke terus berjalan masuk kedalam. Ah, sebelum itu dia sempat mengambil satu pistol dari tangan mayat yang secara tidak sengaja di lewatinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Dira _-san_."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, dia melihat para rekannya sudah dalam kondisi terdesak. Tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan tembakannya akan meleset, Sasuke mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah laki-laki bersurai perak.

 _Dor_

Berhasil. Dia berhasil melumpuhkan laki-laki perak itu dalam satu kali tembakan.

.

 _ **End Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hosh hosh hosh_

Itachi berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Kakinya yang belum terlalu sembuh pasca aksi berlututnya di depan ruang kerja ayahnya sudah dia paksakan untuk terus bergerak. Berita mengenai rekan kerjanya yang masuk ke rumah sakit langsung membuatnya panik.

"Dimana mereka?"

Tanya Itachi ketika berpapasan dengan Kisame. Kisame yang melihat penampilan Itachi tampak mengkerutkan kening. Baru kali ini dia melihat penampilan Itachi yang terlihat berantakan. Rambut yang tidak diikat, baju kaos yang tampak kusut, dan sejak kapan si sulung Uchiha memakai celana pendek?

"Kau sehat?"

Kisame justru balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi mendelik tidak suka. Bagaimana Kisame bisa sesantai ini, rekan kerja mereka sedang dalam keadaan kritis -menurut pemikiran Itachi.

" _Well_ , ini pertama kali aku melihatmu terlihat seperti gembel begini."

Kisame memandang Itachi dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Perutnya terasa geli melihat penampilan sang pangeran Uchiha. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawa untuk tertawa lepas di hadapan Itachi.

"Persetan dengan itu. Katakan dimana mereka!"

Kisame mengangguk ringan, dia berjalan mendahului Itachi untuk menunjukkan dimana ruangan tempat rekannya di rawat.

 _Kriet_

"Kalian bosan hidup atau apa?"

Bukannya kalimat seperti _'apa kalian baik-baik saja'_ Itachi justru langsung memarahi ke empat, tunggu kenapa ada empat orang yang di rawat disini.

"Kenapa kau disini _otouto_?"

Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Onyxnya memeriksa setiap jengkal tubuh adik semata wayangnya. Lalu helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya saat tidak menemukan luka apapun di tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian melibatkan Sasuke?"

Baik Deidara, Sasori, Yahiko maupun Kisame tampak tegang mendengar ucapan Itachi yang terdengar agak lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"A-ah Sasuke sendiri yang meminta ikut kedalam operasi."

Yahiko menjawab dengan susah payah. Sekarang dia hanya perlu berdo'a agar jawabannya tidak membuat Itachi semakin murka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melarangnya! Kalau dia terluka apa kau akan tanggung jawab?"

Sasuke menarik ujung kaos Itachi, lalu menyerahkan note miliknya kearah Itachi.

 _'Jangan salahkan mereka. Aku sendiri yang memaksa untuk ikut.'_

Itachi mengembalikan note milik Sasuke.

"Tapi kau bisa saja terluka Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng.

 _'Aku tidak peduli, asalkan kau bisa bahagia.'_

Itachi tersenyum miris membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Permisi, apa Sasuke ada?"

Itachi mengerutkan kening melihat seorang dokter yang tampak tidak asing untuknya.

"Ada apa kau mencari Sasuke, Tsunade _-san_?"

Tanya Itachi cemas. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada adiknya kan?

"Kau ada disini Itachi? Kalau begitu bisa ikut aku sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hal ini. Terlihat jelas jika ada semacam kabel yang melilit kerongkongan Sasuke dari hasil ronsen.

"Sejak kapan?"

Tsunade menghela nafas berat.

"Sejak penculikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu. Aku bisa saja menghilangkan dua nyawa sekaligus jika tidak hati-hati."

Itachi mengerutkan kening, gagal paham pada ucapan Tsunade.

"Kau pasti akan kaget mendengarnya. Sebenarnya yang ada di kerongkongan Sasuke adalah pemicu bom yang di tanamkan di jantung Naruto."

 _Shit!_

Ingin sekali Itachi berkata kasar. Tidak habis pikir tentang kegilaan Orochimaru. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu menikmati kegilaannya dengan membuat nyawa orang lain sebagai permainan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Tsunade tampak ragu mengatakannya. Tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama, jadi walaupun kemungkinan berhasilnya mendekati angka nol tapi hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa.

"Aku harus membunuh Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sejak saat Sasuke di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah Sakit, bungsu Uchiha itu tetap tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya selalu terkatup rapat. Enggan mengatakan apapun. Hal ini jelas membuat Itachi dan keluarnya panik.

Mereka mengira Sasuke mengalami trauma akibat kejadian itu. Tapi apa yang mereka pikirkan tidaklah benar. Nyatanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalami trauma. Dia hanga menjaga agar Naruto tetap hidup, karena itulah dia mengorbankan suaranya sendiri dan hidup dalam kebisuan.

 _Sret sret_

Sasuke yang sedang berlari-lari pagi di trotoar jalan raya mendengar suara gesekan aneh dari arah rerumputan taman. Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

 _Sret_

Sasuke menyibak rimbunan rumput yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ukh, tolong aku."

Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya tidak asing untuknya. Tapi dia lupa dimana pernah mengenal laki-laki ini. Kondisi laki-laki bersurai orange itu terlihat berantakan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam dan cambukan, Sasuke sendiri yakin jika tidak segera di rawat bisa saja luka-luka itu akan terjadi infeksi.

Sasuke segera memanggil ambulance untuk membawa laki-laki itu ke rumah sakit. Satu-satnya harapan Sasuke adalah agar dia tidak terlambat. Setelah mengetikkan lokasi tempatnya berada, Sasuke segera memeriksa kondisi laki-laki itu.

"Argh!"

Laki-laki itu memegangi kaki kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke segera menyobek kaos yang di kenakannya dan mengikat kaki laki-laki itu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Semoga tidak terlambat.

Tidak lama suara sirine ambulance membuat Sasuke bernafas lega, dia menunjuk kearah laki-laki yang terlihat tidak berdaya di balik semak-semak.

.

.

.

Dari saat itulah Sasuke mengenal Yahiko. Pertemuan tidak terduga yabg justru menunjukkan bahwa dunia terasa begitu sempit dengan hanya berputar pada satu poros yang sama dengan orang-orang yang sama.

.

.

 **End Omake**


	17. Chapter 17 Aku Akan Menyelamatkan Kalian

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku tidak akan memastikan Sasuke bisa melihat hari esok dengan tenang."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **17** **[** **Aku Akan Menyelamatkan Kalian** **]**

 _Brak!_

Itachi memukul meja kerja Tsunade hingga muncul retakan di meja kayu tersebut. Tsunade memandang horor meja kesayangannya yang harus mengalami nasib buruk di tangan si sulung Uchiha.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu mengambil nyawa Sasuke?"

Tsunade menghela nafas melihat Itachi yang terlihat 'berbeda' saat kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Bagaimana bisa keturunan Uchiha mengambil kesimpulan sedangkal itu. Tidak mungkin juga dia yang notabene seorang dokter terpandang mau menyerahkan nyawa Sasuke begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah!

"Dengarkan aku dulu bocah!"

Itachi akan mengatakan protes, tapi ekspresi serius Tsunade berhasil mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin ada baiknya dia mencoba menerima penjelasan Tsunade mengenai pernyataan 'aku harus membunuh Sasuke' beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tidak benar-benar membunuhnya. Aku tidak segila itu! Aku hanya akan memberikannya anestasi dalam dosis besar yang akan menghentikan detak jantungnya untuk sementara. Saat itulah aku akan mencoba menjinakkan kabel-kabel itu."

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas sandaran kursi.

"Tetap saja kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu kurang dari satu persen kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. Membenarkan penuturan Itachi.

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

Itachi mengeluarkan pistol yang tadi dia sembunyikan di balik saku celananya. Lalu moncong pistol iti terarah pada sang dokter cantik.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Kupastikan kau akan mengukir namamu sendiri di batu nisan."

Tsunade tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tidak takut pada ancaman yang di berikan Itachi. Baginya ucapan Itachi lebih kepada permohonan untuknya agar menjalankan operasi ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan memastikan Sasuke bisa melihat hari esok dengan tenang."

Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan kursi. Matanya menatap Tsunade tanpa berkedip.

"Ku pegang janjimu, Tsunade-san."

.

.

.

Tsunade memasang masker untuk menutupi mulutnya. Baju khusus untuk menjalankan operasi sudah di kenakannya, kedua tangannya telah di lindungi sarung tangan karet untuk menjaga kebersihan tangannya.

"Bawa dia keruang operasi."

Tsunade memberikan komando pada perawat yang bertugas membantunya dalam operasi besar kali ini. Mengangguk paham, para perawat lalu mendorong kasur yang di tempati Sasuke untuk di bawa ke ruang operasi.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Yahiko cemas. Tsunade tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu pergi dengan mudahnya."

Tsunade yakin bahwa operasi ini akan berjalan lancar. Meskipun kemungkinan berhasilnya hampir mendekati kata 'mustahil', tapi Tsunade berjanji bahwa tidak ada satupun nyawa yang boleh melayang di meja operasinya. Itu adalah prinsip yang selalu di pegangnya selama ini.

Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang dokter yang akan memegang nyawanya beberapa jam kedepan. Tidak tahu kenapa, melihat ekspresi yakin yang ditunjukkan sang dokter membuat sasuke ikut yakin bahwa dia akan selamat. Ya, dia harus selamat. Dia harus memastikan sendiri Itachi tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menyia-nyiakan istrinya karena pemikiran konyol _'aku tidak bisa merebut wanita yang di sukai adikku_ '. Padahal sudah jelas jika wanita itu adalah istrinya sendiri. Konyol!

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha menjinakkan kabel yang ada di kerongkonganmu. Karena itu aku mohon kau tetaplah bertahan, apapun yang terjadi jangan menyerah!"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Aku akan bertahan, tidak peduli seberat apapun nantinya, aku akan tetap bertahan sebisa mungkin.

"Kita mulai operasinya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat ujung jarun suntik menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ada sensasi tarikan kuat yang memaksanya untuk pergi meninggalkan raganya. Tapi dia tidak akan kalah semudah itu, dia harus bertahan.

Hal terakhir yang dapat di dengarnya adalah suara pengukur detak jantungnya yang berbunyi tit panjang. Dia tahu, operasi ini baru akan di mulai.

 _"Pinset!"_

Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya, setelah memastikan pinset sudah berada di tangannya, Tsunade langsung mengarahkan pinset itu kearah leher Sasuke. Membuat sayatan melintang untuk memudahkannya melakukan operasi.

 _"Klem arteri."_

Tsunade memasang klem arteri yang di dapatnya untuk membuka sayatan, hal ini dibutuhkan untuk memudahkan jalannya operasi.

 _"Tissue foseps*."_

Tsunade mencoba memisahkan jaringan di dalam kerongkongan Sasuke dengan kabel-kabel yang melilitnya. Peluh membasahi dahinya, salah sedikit saja dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Baik Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Keduanya tidak akan selamat jika dia gagal dalam operasi ini. Setelah berusaha menemukan titik simpul kabel, Tsunadr berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

 _"Scissors."_

Tsunade mengarahkan scissors yang di mintanya pada suster untuk memotong ujung kabel yang merupakan inti dari pemasangan pemicu di kerongkongan Sasuke.

 _Bruk bruk bruk_

Baru saja Tsunade dapat memastikan pemicu tersebut telah di jinakkan, masalah baru datang. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalami kejang, mungkin ini adalah efek samping dari banyaknya anestasi yang di suntikkan kedalam tubuhnya.

 _"Defibrilator."_

Tsunade segera mengarahkan _Defibrilator_ kearah dada Sasuke. Membuat tubuh si bungsu Uchiha mengalami kejang sekali.

"Naikkan voltasenya!"

Tsunade kembali mengarahkan Defibrilator agar menyentub permukaan dada Sasuke. Dia harus mengembalikan detak jantungnya secepat mungkin, jika terlambat sedikit saja maka operasi ini akan sia-sia.

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon bertahanlah!"

 _Tes_

Tsunade tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat takut saat menjalankan operasi. Dia takut jika dia gagal dalam operasi ini. Bukan karena ancaman Itachi, tapi karena jeritan hati nurasinya yang memaksa Tsunade untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dia tidak boleh mati semudah ini. Tidak boleh!

 _Tit tit tit_

"Dokter detak jantungnya kembali!"

 _Hah ..._

Tsunade menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan perawat yang membantu operasi. Syukurlah!

"Mari kita lanjutkan operasinya."

 _Arigatou, Sasuke._

.

.

.

Sementara itu Itachi memilih untuk menemari sang istri yang kini sedang dalam keadaan koma. Surai pirangnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bibirnya yang semula berwarna merah alami kini tampak pucat pasi. Begitupun dengan warna kulitnya yang semakin memucat karena kekurangan sinar matahari.

 _Sret_

Itachi menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini."

Itachi mulai bermonolog. Tidak peduli Naruto dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia hanya harus memastikan Naruto tidak kesepian di dalam tidurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini padamu?"

Itachi melirik alat pendeteksi detak jantung Naruto yang berbunyi konstan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia hanya bisa menunggu hasil akhir operasi Sasuke. Apakah dia akan kehilangan keduanya, atau salah satu dari mereka, atau mungkin jika Tuhan terlalu baik padanya dia bisa melihat keduanya selamat.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Maaf karena aku sudah masuk kedalam kehidupanmu. Maaf karena aku sudah lancang mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu menderita. Sungguh maafkan aku Naru."

 _Tes_

Itachi tertenggun melihat air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup.

"Kau mendengarkanku hm?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Diciuminya punggung tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu bangunlah. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Itachi membelai surai pirang Naruto dengan hati-hati. Walau dalam keadaan bagaimanapun, istrinya tetap saja cantik.

 _Brak_

"Itachi!"

Itachi segera menoleh kebelakang, memandang sosok Kisame dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia berharap Kisame datang membawa kabar baik.

"Operasi Sasuke-"

Itachi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sulung Uchiha itu segera berlari keluar ruangan dan mencari ruang operasi Sasuke. Dadanya bergemuruh tiap kali mengingat ekspresi wajah Kisame, tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapab Kisame, Itachi sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Sasuke, dia –

 **Tbc**


	18. Chapter 18 Kesalahpahaman

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau milikku, Naru."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **18** **[** **Kesalahpahaman** **]**

Itachi memandang sosok Sasuke yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Ada perasaan lega yang menyelusup di setiap relung hatinya. Mengisi setiap kekosongan yang sempat membuatnya frustasi. Setelah memastikan kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja, tidak dapat di gambarkan betapa leganya Itachi saat ini.

"Arigatou Sasuke."

Itachi bermonolog. Senyuman tulus terlukis indah di wajah tampannya. Ah, bahkan Itachi sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tersenyum. Organisasi Hebi itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Besok aku akan melakukan operasi pada Naruto. Walaupun bom nya sudah di jinakkan tapi tetap saja berbahaya untuk Naruto menyimpan bom di dalam tubuhnya."

Itachi menghela nafas. Tidak berniat menoleh kebelakang, tempat dimana Tsunade mengawasinya dari ambang pintu.

"Lakukan yang terbaik. Pastikan juga istriku selamat."

Tsunade mengangguk paham, wanita paruh baya itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri di kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, setelah kemarin dia harus cemas menunggu Sasuke di ruang rawat Naruto. Tapi sekarang Itachi harus menunggu Naruto di ruang rawat Sasuke. Lantunan do'a yang tak sempat terdengar keluar dari bibirnya menandakan kecemasan yang dia rasakan. Setelah memastikan operasi Naruto berhasil, Itachi janji akan merubah segalanya. Dia akan menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab, dia tidak akan lagi mengacuhkan istri pirangnya, dia janji tidak akan membiarkan satupun air mata jatuh di wajah si pirang. Itachi janji! Tapi tolong selamatkan Naruto!

 _"Nii-san."_

Itachi mendongak, telinganya menjadi lebih sensitif mendengar suara apapun yang masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Dan dia yakin itu adalah suara Sasuke. Walaupun sudah sangat lama Itachi tidak mendengarnya, tapi bagaimana Itachi bisa lupa?

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan memanggilkan dokter."

 _Sret_

Itachi merasakan tangannya tertahan.

"Jangan pergi."

Itachi akhirnya mengalah, di dudukkannya lagi badannya di kursi yang tadi menjadi tempat duduknya. Senyuman itu tidak juga luntur dari wajahnya, melihat Sasuke sudah membuka matanya, mendengar suara Sasuke setelah sekian lama bibir itu terkatup rapat. Itachi sangat bahagia, tentu saja!

"Bagaimana keadaan kakak ipar?"

Ah, hampir saja Itachi lupa tentang Naruto yang masih berjuang diantara hidup dan mati.

"Dia akan baik-baik sa –"

 _Tok tok tok_

Itachi menoleh kebelakang, onyx nya sempat membola tidak percaya memandang sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Naruto?"

Dan nama sang istri tercintapun keluar tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Dia bukan kakak ipar, _nii-san_."

Seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian kedua putra Uchiha tampak gugup. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

"Etto, Uchiha _-san_ operasi Naruto-san sudah selesai."

Itachi segera bangkit dari duduknya, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan perempuan yang sempat dia pikir sosok itu adalah Naruto.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, sekarang dokter sudah memindahkannya ke ruang rawat pasien."

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Itachi. Dia akan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia berhenti. Matanya memandang Sasuke seolah bertanya _'apa aku boleh pergi menemuinya?'_

"Pergilah, masih ada Ino-san disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas ada semburat kemerahan di pipi gadis yang di panggil Ino- _san_ oleh Sasuke. Hei, apa ada hal yang di lewatkannya? Itachi mengangguk, lalu melangkah mendekati Ino yang masih ada di ambang pintu.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke, calon adik ipar."

Itachi terkekeh geli melihat wajah keduanya yang tampak malu-malu mendengar penuturannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi memandang takjub sosok wanita yang selama ini telah merajai hatinya. Seorang wanita yang telah dengan sabar menerima sifat tidak bersahabatnya selama ini. Kalau tidak karena wanita ini, bagaimana Itachi akan menjalani kehidupannya. Mungkin hingga kini Itachi akan tetap menjadi seseorang tanpa hati, yang terbelenggu dalam kendali sang ayah.

Sebuah boneka lebih tepatnya.

 _"Arigatou Naru-chan. Hontou ni Arigatou."_

Itachi menciumi punggung tangan Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri pasca operasi yang di laluinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar bahwa operasi Naruto berhasil. Kebaikan apa yang telah membuat Tuhan begitu bermurah hati padanya? Apapun itu, Itachi berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kehidupannya akan di mulai dari awal lagi, Itachi pastikan akan membayar semua kesalahannya di masa lalu.

 _Tok tok_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak, lalu sepasang onyx hitamnya memandang teduh sosok wanitanya yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil melalui operasi itu. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang."

Tutur Itachi tanpa melunturkan senyumn kelegaan yang jelas sekali bertolak belakang dengan kesan dingin yang selama ini melekat padanya.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Terlihat lebih manusiawi."

Itachi melirik kebelakang, ada perasaan geli mendengar 'ejekan' yang secara nyata di tujukan padanya, tapi entah kenapa Itachi sendiri setuju dengan ejekan itu.

"Kau juga harus mulai memikirkan pendamping hidup. Jangan terus saja mengganggu rumah tanggaku."

Terdengar protes tidak terima yang langsung di lontarkan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Itachi.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku perusak rumah tangga orang atau bagaimana? Cih, kau dan mulut kasarmu memang perpaduan yang pas!"

Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar protes Kisame.

Baginya Kisame bukan hanya sekedar rekan satu tim. Walaupun Itachi tidak pernah menyatakannya secara gamblang, tapi Itachi selalu menganggap bahwa Kisame seperti bagian dari keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan Kisame mampu memahami kondisinya sekalipun tidak ada satupun kata terucap dari bibirnya. Kisamelah yang pertama kali tahu kegundagan hatinya yang selalu di kuncinya rapat-rapat. Karena itu, Itachi ingin sekali melihat Kisame bahagia. Tidak lagi menyandang status jomblo misalnya?

"Aku punya kenalan wanita cantik, apa kau mau ku kenalkan padanya?"

Kisame tertawa. Tidak sama sekali tersinggung atas ucapan Itachi yang seolah mengejeknya jomblo akut yang tidak dapat mencari pasangan sendiri.

"Aku tidak butuh. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."

Itachi terkejut. Tentu saja!

Selama ini dia tidak melihat gelagat Kisame jatuh cinta sedikitpun, laki-laki itu selalu berada di sekitarnya sepanjang waktu, jadi wajar jika Itachi menganggap Kisame tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengannya? Ah tidak, siapa wanita itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Kisame mengangkat bahu acuh, pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak harus memberitahumu kan? Ah, sejak kapan kau jadi secerewet ini?"

Itachi membungkam mulutnya. Baru sadar jika dia sudah bertindak keluar jalur. Meninggalkan topeng dingin tak tersentuh miliknya. Haruskah dia kembali menjadi Itachi yang dulu?

"Tidak! Jangan berpikir untuk menjadi Uchiha Itachi dingin seperti dulu. Kau yang sekarang terlihat lebih hidup."

Itachi hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya, terlalu kaget dengan penuturan Kisame yang sangat pas dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikurannya.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?"

Kisame tersenyum miring, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau meragukan kemampuan analisaku boss?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang di kenalnya bernama Ino. Adik dari rekan kakaknya, Deidara. Lihat, betapa takdir selalu memiliki kejutan yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

"Apa kamu ingin sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya membuat Ino terpaku. Memang benar garis keturunan Uchiha tidak memiliki cacat, nyaris sempurna. Ino akui fakta itu, tapi bukan karena ketampanannya yang membuat Ino terpaku, tapi pada senyuman Sasuke yang dirasanya menenangkan.

"Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau lupa bernafas?"

Ino membolakan matanya beberapa centi, ada rasa jengkel mendengar penuturan Sasuke, tapi tidak lama senyuman Ino menyembang lebar.

"Tidak, kupikir kamu tidak terlalu tampan. Saya rasa Itachi _-san_ jauh lebih tampan."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar 'pujian' Ino untuk kakaknya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa jengkel di bandingkan dengan Itachi. Padahal sudah jelas diantara mereka berdua, Sasuke yang jauh lebih tampan. Tapi apa kata gadis pirang ini? Itachi jauh lebih tampan huh?

"Kamu perlu memeriksakan matamu ternyata. Kurasa ada satu atau dua syarafnya yang terputus."

Ino tertawa, tawa lepas yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit, hampir terpejam. Tidak disangkanya respon Sasuke akan seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat ekspresi cemburu yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tunggu, cemburu?

"Mataku sehat kok. Hanya saja yang saya katakan itu benar. Itachi _-san_ jauh lebih tampan. Sasuke _-san_ harus mengakuinya."

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka, wajahnya di palingkan. Enggan menatap sepasang mata biru Ino yang mengerling jahil kepadanya.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku justru jatuh cinta pada adiknya. Bukankah itu aneh?"

 _Ups!_

Ino segera membekap mulutnya yang begitu lancang mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Bodoh, dimana urat malumu Ino? Runtuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Sial, ini memalukan.

"Maks –"

Sret

Ino terkejut saat tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke hingga separuh badannya terjatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke. Hitam bertemu biru. Dua hal yang terlihat kontras itu saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing. Ada getaran listrik yang merambat di setiap aliran darah keduanya, berlabuh pada debaran jantung yang terdengar seirama.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku."

Sorot mata biru Ino meredup, apakah ini berati penolakan secara halus?

"Aku tidak menyukai hubungan yang tidak resmi seperti pacaran, aku ingin mengikatmu secara resmi."

Ino mencoba mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau menikah denganku? Melepaskan nama keluargamu dan menyandang gelar nyonya Uchiha sebagai nama belakangmu?"

Ino terdiam. Bahkan sekarang dia benar-benar lupa untuk bernafas, beginikah rasanya di lamar? Astaga! Dia si jomblo akut yang selalu menjadi bahan bully teman-temannya di lamar oleh putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha? Mimpi apa Ino semalam?

"Hei, kau lupa bernafas lagi?"

Ino segera mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Mencerna ucapan Sasuke cukup membuat energinya terkuras.

"Apa kamu sedang melamarku?"

Sasuke tersenyum, di raihnya anak rambut Ino yang jatuh menutupi sepasang bola musim panas yang di menjadi magnet tersendiri untuknya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Ino menggeleng, sadar akan pertanyaan bodohnya. Bagus, dia selalu berbakat untuk merusak suasana yang sengaja di buat Sasuke. _Good job_ Ino!

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak ada alasan aku harus menolaknya bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi terbangun pagi ini bukan karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Bukan juga karena getaran dari ponsel pintarnya. Tidak karena itu! Sulung Uchiha itu terbangun karena merasakan ada sentuhan lembut di helaian rambutnya. Saat kedua kelopaknya terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihatnya hampir membuat Itachi menjerit senang. Di hadapannya Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kedua bola sapphire yang mengingatkannya pada musim panas itu kembali dapat dia lihat. Perempuan yang telah menyandang nama Uchiha itu terlihat cantik walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat pasi.

"Aku merindukanmu Naru."

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Itachi-kun."

Naruto membuat gesture agar Itachi memeluk tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Itachi segera membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Naru. Apa kau masih mau memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk dalam dekapan Itachi. Pelukan itu semakin erat. Menyampaikan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Naruto."

 _Tes_

Satu air mata kebahagiaan Naruro jatuh membasahi baju Itachi. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin mendengar kata itu keluar langsung dari bibir si sulung Uchiha.

"Kenapa kamu menangis hm?"

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lembut sosok wanita yang menjadi poros kehidupannya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu melihat air mata itu jatuh tanpa perlawanan di wajah cantik istrinya.

"Apa kamu membenciku?"

Naruto segera menggeleng. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto membenci Itachi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto membenci suaminya sendiri?

"I-itachi- _kun_."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk ranjang yang di tempatinya. Membuat gesture agar Itachi mau tidur disampingnya. Itachi tersenyum lebar melihat rona kemerahan yang menjalar di wajah Naruto. Menggemaskan! Itachi tidak langsung menuruti kemuan Naruto. Onyxnya memandang pintu kamar rawat Naruto, sebuah ide cemerlang mampir di otak cerdasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Itachi berlajan meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnys tanpa berkedip, penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan suaminya tersebut.

 _Ceklek_

Itachi mengunci kamar ruang rawat Naruto dan menutup jendela kamar. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang terlewatkan, Itachi segera berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengunci kamar?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu acuh, disingkapnya selimut tebal yang di gunakan Naruto dan segera berbaring di samping Naruto.

"Huh? Bau apa ini?"

Naruto mengendus bau badannya sendiri. Tidak ada bau yang aneh kecuali bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Kalau bukan berasal darinya, lalu siapa?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu dia menjepit lubang hidungnya sendiri sambil menyingkir sedikit dari dekapan Itachi.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi huh?"

 _What?_

Itachi mencium bau badannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang aneh dari bau badannya. Walaupun memang benar Itachi belum mandi. Tapi Itachi yakin kalau dia selalu wangi dalam kondisi apapun.

"Aku tidak mencium bau apapun."

Naruto menyerngit jijik, kemudian berusaha mengusir Itachi agar turun dari ranjangnya. Si pirang memaksa Itachi agar segera mandi dengan kembang tujuh rupa, bau ini sangat menyengat hingga membuat perutnya terasa melilit.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi."

Setengah tidak ikhlas akhirnya Itachi turun dari ranjang dab melangkah malas ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama hampir setengah jam Itachi berada di dalam kamar mandi. Menggosok setiap inchi tubuhnya hingga menuangkan sabun aroma terami satu botol penuh untuk mengusir 'bau' yang hanya dapat di cium oleh Naruto.

 _Kriet_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Itachi dalam balutan kemeja hitam pas badan dengan celana jeans hitam yang membuatnya tiga tahun lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

"Terpesona dengan penampilanku eh?"

Naruto mengangguk polos. Memang diakuinya Itachi terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan kemeja hitam itu. Dia seperti pengeran dari negeri dongeng seperti yang ada di buku cerita yang pernah di bacanya.

"Jadi apa agenda kita hari ini?"

Tanya Itachi saat sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto. Si pirang memasang pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama?"

 _Uhuk_

Itachi tersedak salivasanya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Naruto berbicara segamblang itu? Memang benar mereka sudah resmi menikah, tapi tetap saja tidak harus sefrontam itu juga kan?

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Tangannya terulur untuk membingkai wajah tampan sang suami. Lihat betapa sempurnanya rupa Itachi.

 _Cup_

Naruto mencium singkat bibir Itachi. Membuat si raven terkejut, tapi tidak lama senyuman lebar itupun terlukis di wajah Itachi.

"Kau sendiri yang menggodaku _hime-chan_."

Itachi langsung meraih tengkuk Naruto dan menyatukan lagi bibir mereka. Bibir yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan, bibir yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Kau milikku, Naru."

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat pembuka yang mampu membawa Naruto terbang. Kalimat yang akan membuka satu rahasia diantara keduanya. Rahasia yang secara rapi tersimpan, hampir tidak terjamah. Rahasia yang mungkin akan menjadi boomerang atau bahkan menjadi salah satu langkah untuk merekatkan kembali hubungan mereka.

 **Tbc**


	19. Chapter 19 Happy Ending

**Tears of Us**

 **Shiroi Kage's project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+ for this chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru || SasuFemNaru**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, MISS TYPO, A LITTLE LIME, E.T.C**

 **Thanks for my beloved Seme who gave me some review ! Love ya ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku sudah memeriksanya, anak itu benar anakmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 19 [ Happy Ending ]**

 _ **Flashback**_

Hari itu cuaca terlihat cerah. Tidak ada satupun awan hitam yang menyelimuti langit. Burung-burung berkicau dengan ringannya. Cuaca yang terlihat mendukung untuk rencana _'khusus'_ yang di usulkan oleh Kisame. Orang kepercayaan Itachi tersebut nampak mondar-mandir di depan pintu toko roti. Matanya bergerak gelisah, apa dia harus menggagalkan rencana yang sudah di susunnya jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Jujur saja, Kisame geram melihat hubungan Itachi dengan istrinya yang tidak juga mengalami kemajuan hingga sekarang.

 _Kring_

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Kisame memandang pramusaji yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Surai coklat panjangnya di ikat tinggi tertutupi topi berwarna merah maron. Tubuh yang tidak mencapai bahunya. Sepasang bola mata emas yang memikat perhatian banyak orang, memandangnya malu-malu.

"Siapa namamu?"

 _Shit!_

Kisame meruntuki mulutnya yang begitu lancang menanyakan nama seorang gadis yang baru saja di temuinya. Gadis itu sempat terkejut mendengarnya, namun kemudian tersenyum malu-malu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kisame. Kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan, menggemaskan.

"Hana, Yamatsuka Hana desu."

Kisame menyambut uluran tangan gadis yang mengaku bernama Hana tersebut. Tangan yang kecil dan lembut, sangat pas dengan bentuk tangannya yang besar dan kasar. Hatinya menjerit mengatakan bahwa dia harus melindungi gadis ini dan menjadikan gadis ini miliknya, apapun yang terjadi. Konyol.

"Kisame. Haizaki Kisame desu."

Hana mengangguk. Kemudian diantarkannya Kisame untuk duduk disalah satu tempat yang kosong. Hana masih tidak berani menatap langsung kearah Kisame. Kepalanya selalu tertunduk saat Kisame dengan terang-terangan menatapnya.

"Aku pesan dua cup cake ukuran sedang. Tapi bisakah kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Kepalanya mendongak, menanti penjelasan atas bantuan seperti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Kisame. Hana hanya berharap agar bantuannya kali ini tidak membuatnya dipecat –lagi dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Percayalah sangat susah mencari pekerjaan untuk anak sekolahan tingkat akhir sepertinya. Tapi disisi lain dia harus membiayai kehidupan neneknya yang sudah mengalami gejala demensia awal, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup.

"Bisa kamu campurkan obat ini di dua cake yang kupesan?"

Wajah Hana memucat ketika menerima satu plastik serbuk berwarna putih dari tangan Kisame. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan, astaga tolong siapapun gantikan posisinya saat ini. Dia tidak mau di pecat karena ikut menjadi komplotan salah satu pelanggan yang ingin membunuh rekannya sendiri dengan mencampurkan sianida kedalam makanannya. Sial!

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau membantu penjahat sepertimu!"

Kisame terbengong mendengar penuturan polos Hana, baru kali ini ada orang yang secara langsung mengejeknya penjahat. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa Kisame bisa saja melubangi kepalanya dengan senapan laras panjang karena merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Yah, walaupun Kisame tidak akan mengangkat senjatanya untuk warga sipil. Haram hukumnya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Ini bukan racun atau bahan apapun yang berbehaya. Ini hanya..."

Kisame merasa ragu melanjutkan ucapannya. Bibirnya juga terasa geli mendengar penuturannya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah orang jahat. Astaga, perlukah seseorang memberikan list berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang di tangannya, supaya dia ingat bahwa dia tidak sebaik yang ada di pikirannya. Jangan hanya karena bertemu dengan gadis polos seperti Hana membuat Kisame terserang amnesia mendadak, kemudian ikut menganggap bahwa dia adalah pria baik-baik.

"Obat perangsang."

 _What the heck!_

Lihat ekspresi jijik yang di berikan Hana saat Kisame mengatakan 'obat perangsang'. Gadis manis itu bahkan secara sengaja membuat jarak aman dari Kisame dan memeluk erat list menu yang sejak tadi di bawanya. Kisame tidak menyalahkan Hana untuk memasang wajah jijiknya, tapi ini demi bos besarnya yang selalu saja membuat kepalanya mengepul setiap saat.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Hana spontan menggeleng, dia baru saja akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kisame. Tapi Kisame dengan gesit menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

Kisame menghela nafas. Memang susah memberikan penjelasan kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu definisi jahat sebenarnya. Tapi jangan harap Kisame akan menyerah begitu saja. Tidak akan!

"Maukah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku sebentar saja? Setelah itu putuskan apa kau akan membantuku atau tidak."

Hana terlihat ragu, tapi melihat wajah Kisame yang terlihat _hopeless_ membuat sisi kebaikannya menang. Setidaknya mungkin penjelasan Kisame dapat diterima oleh logikanya, walaupun kemungkinannya satu berbanding seribu, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan.

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku!"

Kisame tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Hana. Semoga saja gadis cantik ini mau berubah pikiran dan membantunya.

"Jadi aku punya teman, anggap saja begitu. Dia sudah menikah lama, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan istrinya."

Hana mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari Kisame. Tampak menggemaskan di mata Kisame, tahan Kisame tahan. Kau tidak mau di cap senagai _pedofilia_ bukan?

"Kenapa?"

Kisame mencoba mencari jawaban terbaik untuk pertanyaan 'kenapa?' Yang di ajukan oleh Hana. Astaga haruskah dia menjelaskan secara rinci aib permasalahan yang dialami oleh Itachi pada gadis ini?

"Karena Itachi pikir adiknya menyukai istrinya, padahal aku tahu sendiri kalau adiknya itu tidak menaruh rasa apapun pada istrinya."

Kisame memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Hana. Semua ekspresinya dapat terbaca dengan mudah, sasaran empuk untuk tidak kejahatan. Tipe orang yang selalu berpikiran positif, sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Jadi namanya Itachi? Hm...sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, biarkan aku berpikir sebentar."

Kisame mengangguk. Apapun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, Kisame hanya berharap agar gadis cantik ini tidak tahu kehidupan Itachi yang sebenarnya, atau semua rencanya hanya akan tinggal rencana.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha Itachi ji-san?"

Kisame spontan mengangguk. Dalam hati dia was-was, apa mungkin gadis ini mengenal Itachi? Gawat!

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu. Tapi tidak gratis, tolong pertemukan aku dengan Itachi-jisan. Aku sangat merindukannya!"

Kisame tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang orang sebut cinta sebelumnya. Baginya cinta hanya ada untuk orang lemah, karena itu dia tidak mau mendekati kata itu walau hanya seujung jaripun. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Kisame harus menjilat lagi ucapannya kala itu. Tentang dia yang tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Karena kali ini, sepertinya ada getaran samar yang dia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan gadis bermata emas ini.

"Itachi sudah memiliki istri kalau kau lupa."

Kisame meruntuki ucapan ketusnya. Hatinya berdesir tidak nyaman ketika Hana menyebutkan nama Itachi di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, justru karena itu aku ingin tahu wanita seperti apa yang tahan dengan sikap dingin Itachi-jisan."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong!_

Naruto yang sedang mencincang sayuran untuk makan malam, terpaksa harus menghentikan pekerjaannya. Wanita yang resmi menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang nama kecilnya itu berjalan menuju intercom yang ada di dekat pintu. Memeriksa siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya di saat jam makan malam hampir tiba.

"Ah Kisame-san ada apa?"

Kisame yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya mengangkat dua kardus kue yang di bawanya kearah moncong kamera.

 _Klik_

Naruto memencet tombol yang ada di intercomnya dan tidak lama pintu masukpun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kisame yang terlihat berbeda malam ini.

"Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?"

Kisame menggeleng ringan, laki-laki itu mengekori Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Duduklah, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam."

Kisame tidak menyahut, dia hanya mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi ruang makan. Memperhatikan si pirang yang terlihat asik memotong sayuran dan begitu lincah dalam memasak entah apa itu, tapi aromanya berhasil membuat perutnya mengadakan konser besar-besaran.

"Mau kocengkel kedua matamu?"

Kisame menoleh kesamping, disana berdiri Itachi yang mengenakan baju putih polos dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya tergerai bebas dan terlihat masih basah. Pandangan mata Itachi teralih pada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto dan melemparkan jaket yang secara kebetulan tersampir di sandaran kursi kearah Naruto.

"Cepat ganti baju!"

Naruto memperhatikan jaket yang di lemparkan Itachi padanya, kemudian dia memperhatikan pakaian yang saat ini dikenakannya. Wajahnya sontak memerah, menyadari betapa tipisnya daster yang saat ini dia kenakan. Astaga! Ini memalukan.

Plak

"Tutup matamu!"

Kisame mengaduh ketika mendapatkan jitakan _sayang_ dari Itachi. Tapi dia tetap menutup matanya saat Naruto akan berjalan melewatinya. Dalam hati dia tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi cemburu Itachi yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Kisame membuka kelopak matanya dan hampir saja berteriak histeris ketika melihat Itachi membawa makanan yang di masak Naruto ke meja makan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kisame membayangkan Itachi yang biasa memegang senjata api berbahaya, bisa terlihat keren dengan berbagai macam makanan di kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan tatapan memujamu, mengerikan asal kau tahu!"

Naruto yang baru saja datang langsung merebut piring makanan yang tadi di bawa Itachi, dia segera meletakkan makanan itu di meja makan, kemudian menggiring Itachi untuk duduk di tempatnya. Tidak peduli tatapan tajam yang di berikan Itachi padanya.

"Ah, aku membawa ini."

Kisame segera memberikan dua kotak kue kepada Naruto.

"Makanlah setelah aku pulang nanti."

Naruto mengangguk dan menggumamkan terimakasih pada Kisame. Itachi melihat dua kotak yang di berikan Kisame dengan padangan curiga. Tidak biasanya Kisame bersikap baik seperti ini. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa Kisame-san akan makan malam disini?"

Kisame menggeleng. Padahal perutnya sudah mengadakan konser besar-besaran, tapi dia tidak bisa terus disini atau Itachi akan sadar dengan rencana yang sudah di susunnya.

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar."

Baru saja Naruto akan berjalan keluar, suara berat Itachi mengudara dan memaksa Naruto untuk berdiam ditempat.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkannya."

Kisame menelan salivanya susah payah, dalam hati dia terus berdo'a agar Itachi tidak tahu rencananya.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu. Aku benar kan?"

Jika ada lubang hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, Kisame akan dengan senang hati mau masuk kedalamnya. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus menghadapi Itachi saat ini.

"Aku akan mengikutinya. Rencanamu, aku akan menjalankannya. Tapi kau yang akan bertanggung jawab jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

Kisame memandang punggung Itachi yang terlihat tegap namun rapuh disaat bersamaan. Kisame bahkan tidak bergeming saat Itachi sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau tidak akan menghianatiku. Karena itu aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun di tengah malam. Dia memandang kondisi dirinya sendiri yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Disampingnya dia melihat wajah tampan Itachi yang terlihat polos seperti anak kecil, wajah yang biasa memasang ekspresi datar terlihat lebih rileks. Wajahnya memerah mengingat desahannya saat Itachi menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya, selama menjadi istri Itachi baru kali ini Naruto merasakan Itachi yang memenuhi dirinya. Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan lilitan dari dalam perutnya. Berusaha tidak membangunkan Itachi, akhirnya Naruto dengan langkah perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan membawa bungkusan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Itachi bergumam didalam tidurnya, hawa dingin merasuki setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak mencari keberadaan selimut yang seingatnya masih dipakainya sebelum dia tidur bersama Naru –

"Naru!"

Kelopak mata si sulung Uchiha segera terbuka saat tidak merasakan tanda-tanda Naruto disampingnya. Onyx malamnya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan, mencar keberadaan sang istri, namun nihil.

 _Hoek_

Itachi menoleh kearah kamar mandi. Tanpa bersusah payah memakai kembali bajunya yan tercecer di lantai kamar rawat Naruto, Itachi segera berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Melupakan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti setiap jengkal kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi yang berlari menghampirinya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini. Kepalanya terasa berat, bahkan sangat susah untuk sekedar membuka kelopak matanya. Bibirnya ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun tidak ada satupun suara yang dapat di keluarkannya. Hanya suara panic Itachi yang masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap cemas pintu ruang UGD yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu, tapi hingga sekarang dokter Tsunade belum juga keluar untuk memberikan informasi, apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Baru saja Itachi mencoba membuka lembaran baru didalam kehidupannya, tapi kenapa harus ada lagi kemalangan yang menghampiri keluarga kecilnya. Tidakkah Itachi juga berhak untuk memperoleh kebahagiaannya.

 _Kriet_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tsunade membuka masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Dokter pirang itu meminta agar suster yang membantunya menangangi Naruto membawa Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara itu, kedua mata Tsunade terfokus pada sosok Itachi yang menuntut penjelasan kepadanya melalui kedua sorot matanya. Kemudian –

' _Tak'_

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

Tsunade menatap tajam Itachi. Ajaibnya Itachi langsung terdiam dan tidak lagi mengajukan protes. Kepala si bungsu Uchiha justru tertunduk pasrah saat merasakan aura kemarahan yang bersumber dari Tsunade.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya, tapi bisakah kau menahan libidomu? Setidaknya jangan melakukannya dengan kasar. Kau hampir saja membahayakan nyawa dua orang."

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya, kedua sorot matanya menuntut penjelasan yang lebih rinci dari Tsunade.

"Naruto sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya masih sangat rentan, jadi tolong jangan menyentuhnya sampai usia kandungannya menginjak angka empat bulan."

Naruto mengandung?

Itachi menggeleng tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Sementara mereka baru melakukan itu sekali. Apa mungkin Naruto berselingkuh? Tidak mungkin kan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku sudah memeriksanya, anak itu benar anakmu."

Tsunade melihat kekalutan yang saat ini tergambar jelas di kedua onyx Itachi. Mata yang dulu selalu terlihat dingin kini sudah bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang manusiawi. Tsunade senang melihatnya, dia berharap agar kehidupan Itachi dapat membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Sebagai orang yang menjadi saksi hidup atas perjalanan hidup Itachi, jujur Tsunade tidak tega. Di umur yang masih sangat belia, dia dipaksa untuk berpikiran dewasa dan terjun ke dunia yang kelam. Membentuk pribadi keras khas Uchiha yang tidak tersentuh. Beruntung dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Matahari yang kini menjadi poros kehidupannya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Gunakan otak cerdasmu, awas kalau sampai kau menuduh Naru-chan selingkuh."

Itachi sama sekali tidak bergeming saat Tsunade menepuk pundaknya dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Otaknya masih berusaha keras menemukan sisa ingatan pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Menghiraukan langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau cake?"

Itachi memandang cake yang disodorkan kepadanya. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Kisame –si pemilik suara langkah kaki, salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Tunggu, sepertinya Itachi mengingat sesuatu!

"Kisame."

Suara Itachi berubah berat. Onyxnya berkilat tajam memandang sosok Kisame yang kini berkeringat dingin dan perlahan mundur menghindari amukan Itachi.

"Apa yang kau campurkan di cake yang kau bawa saat itu?"

Kisame menelan salivanya susah payah. Sial, kenapa Itachi harus membahas masalah itu sekarang. Kisame belum menyiapkan metode penyelamatan diri di kasus ini.

"O-obat perangsang."

Bruk

Loh? Kisame mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat Itachi terduduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Semakin lama bibirnya membentuk lengkungan mengerikan yang mungkin sedikit bisa dikategorikan senyuman. _What!_ Itachi tersenyum?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kupanggilkan psikiater?"

Itachi semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Sulung Uchiha itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kisame semakin khawatir, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Itachi tidak sedang mengalami gejala awal gangguan kejiwaab kan.

"Hahahahaha aku akan jadi ayah!"

Kisame mematung. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kali ini di dengarnya keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

Itachi menggeleng, aura kebahagiaan tidak luntur dari mimik mukanya. Wajah yang biasa terlihat tegas dan dingin itu kini memancarkan semburat tipis dikedua pipinya. Manis sekali.

"Naruto sedang mengandung, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah!"

Kisame ikut tersenyum bahagia. Tidak sia-sia dia memaksa Hana saat itu.

"Berati aku akan jadi paman?"

Tawa Itachi berhenti. Dia memandang Kisame tidak suka. Onyx nya kembali menajam.

"Aku tidak mau anakku punya paman sepertimu. Dan jangan pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu Haizaki Kisame."

Saat itu juga Kisame tahu, Itachi tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia masih Itachi yang di kenalnya. Pandai mengintimidasi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **5 tahun kemudian**_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggelung rambutnya tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat semakin dewasa, sapuan _blush on_ di kedua pipinya membuat sang nyonya Uchiha terlihat semakin menawan. Sepasang anting berbentuk kipas khas lambang keluarga Uchiha tergantung di kedua telinganya. Sudah lima tahun lamanya dia secara lahir batin menjadi istri dari Itachi Uchiha dan menjadi ibu dari sepasang anak kembar yang menambah kehangatan keluarga kecilnya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh saat di belakangnya Itachi mulai mengomel tidak terima. Si pirang hanya melirik sang suami yang kini membuka lemari pakaian dan sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

"Pakai ini saja."

Naruto menerima sebuah yukata hitam berukuran besar. Di belakang yukata itu lagi-lagi ada lambang Uchiha yang cukup mencolok.

"Ini terlalu besar. Kau tidak lihat badanku semakin mengecil setelah melahirkan?"

Itachi menaikkan bahu acuh. Sulung Uchiha itu justru beralih ke lemari khusus yang menyimpan koleksi jam tangannya.

"Kau mau bajuku terbuka saat disana?"

Prang

Itachi memandang horor jam tangan kesayangannya yang jatuh membentur lantai.

"Akan kucongkel mata orang yang berani melihatmu saat baju itu terbuka."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Selalu seperti ini, Itachi dan sifat protektifnya yang kadang membuat Naruto heran. Benarkah Itachi yang sekarang adalah Itachi yang dulu menjadi cinta pertamanya? Dengan tidak ikhlas akhirnya Naruto membuka lagi pakaian yang sudah dia kenakan dan memakai yukata yang dipilihkan Itachi. Menuruti kemauan Suami tercinta tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Itachi memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah lalu keatas lagi. Memang benar jika baju itu lebih besar dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya baju itu sekarang terlihat pas dan sukses menutupi lekukan tubuh sang istri.

"Cantik. Gunakan saja baju itu."

Naruto mengangguk paham, ibu dua orang anak itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, namun –

 _Sret_

"Apa la-"

 _Cup_

"Aku hanya menagih ciuman selamat siangku."

.

.

.

Saat sudah tiba di ruang tamu, Naruto melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang kesulitan memasang dasi kupu-kupu yang mereka pilih sendiri dari lemari pakaian.

"Mau _kaa-san_ pasangkan?"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk semangat. Naruto kemudian berjongkok di hadapan kedua putranya, memasangkan dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat menggemaskan untuk kedua anaknya.

"Anak-anak kaa-san sangat tampan ternyata."

Keduanya kembar, Kisechi dan Kurochi namanya. Jika Kisechi memiliki surai hitam dengan bola mata berwarna langit musim panas menurun sebagian besar sifatnya yang periang, maka Kurochi bersurai pirang dengan bola mata sewarna langit malam lebih menurun sifat ayahnya yang pendiam dan serius. Walaupun bertolak belakang, keduanya cukup rukun dan saling membantu satu sama lainnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Kisechi yang melihat sang ayah turun dari tangga langsung berlari menyusul, kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat. Itachi mengacak pucat rambut hitam Kisechi gemas, kemudian mengangkat dan menggendongnya dengan tangan kirinya. Satu hal lagi, Kisechi sangat manja pada ayahnya. Sementara Kurochi lebih dekat dengan ibunya, walaupun tertutupi dengan sifat pendiam dan tsundere yang dimilikinya, tapi Naruto dapat membaca dengan jelas apa keinginan Kurochi dengan mudah.

"Kurochi mau kaa-san gendong juga?"

Kurochi menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Naruto terkikik geli melihat semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi Kurochi. Kemudian Kurochi bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang di gendongan sang ibu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurochiiiii, Kisechiiiii, ayo peluk paman!"

Itachi segera menyembunyikan kedua anaknya di balik tubuhnya saat Kisame dengan baju pengantinnya datang menghampiri. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku saat mempelai perempuan yang berjalan di belakang Kisame menatap bingung kearah Kisame dan Itachi. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau mereka terlalu tua untuk tetap bertengkar seperti sekarang. Walaupun begitu mereka adalah sahabat baik yang saling membantu saat salah satu dari mereka dilanda kesusahan.

"Sejak kapan anak-anakku punya paman sepertimu?"

Kisame memutar bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja seperti itu. Padahal dua anak Itachi saja sudah mengakui Kisame sebagai paman mereka.

"Tou-san Kisechi mau bertemu Kisame-jisan."

Doeng!

Naruto berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat wajah terpuruk Itachi dan ekspresi kemenangan Kisame. Mereka memang sahabat baik, tapi tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak pernah akur jika bertemu. Yah, mungkin memang begitulah gaya pertemanan mereka. Unik.

"Paman Itachi."

Itachi menoleh, onyxnya membola melihat gadis bersurai coklat dan berpupil emas yang saat ini mengenakan baju pengantin. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kisame. Otaknya mencoba memutar lagi memori lamanya, kemudian Itachi ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak membaca undangan Kisame secara seksama. Jika begitu, mungkin Itachi masih bisa melakukan tindakan pencegahan Kisame untuk menikahi Hana, keponakan kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hana tersenyum malu-malu kemudian menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya pada Itachi. Cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang di pakai Kisame. Walaupun Itachi sudah menduganya, tapi tetap saja kemarahannya tidak bisa teredam begitu saja.

"Kubunuh kau Kisame!"

Naruto segera menahan Itachi yang mulai kehilangan kontrol. Sementara itu Kisame hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggandeng erat tangan Hana. Sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan ancaman Itachi. Karena Kisame tahu, Itachi tidak akan mengatakannya dengan serius. Walaupun sebenarnya memang sedikit banyak dia takut jika memang Itachi serius kali ini. Mengingat Hana adalah keponakan yang selama ini sangat di lindungi oleh Itachi –menurut penuturan Hana.

"Hahaha maafkan suamiku ya etto..."

Naruto bingung harus memanggil si surai coklat, karena jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengannya.

"Hana desu, Naruto-neechan. Aku keponakan angkatnya Itachi-jisan."

Naruto mengangguk, pantas saja Itachi sampai kehilangan kontrol. Kisame sudah berani menikahi keponakannya tanpa meminta restu padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kurochi-niisan!"

Kurochi yang merasa namanya di panggil mencari sumber suara. Hingga manik hitamnya menemukan sosok gadis kecil yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Keno-chan!"

Itu suara Kisechi yang melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil bersurai pirang. Tapi si gadis kecil justru berlari melewatinya dan –

"Huaaa aku merindukanmu Kurochi-nii!"

Kurochi terhuyung kebelakang saat Keno-chan langsung menghadiahinya pelukan maut. Di belakangnya Kisechi terlihat kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Jadi Keno-chan tidak merindukanku? Hiks kaa-san Kenochi jahaaat."

Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya dengan tingkah absurd Kisechi yang jujur saja sangat mirip dengannya. Periang dan sedikit berlebihan.

"Keno-chan juga pasti merindukan Kisechi. Iya kan Keno-chan?"

Keno-chan menggeleng polos, kedua tangannya masih merangkul Kurochi dan menempelinya seperti moluska –siput.

"Keno cuma kangen sama Kurochi-nii, kan saudara kembar Keno Kurochi-nii."

Glek

Naruto melirik kearah Kisechi yang sudah bersiap akan menangis, tapi tepukan di puncak rambut Kisechi membuat anaknya spontan berhenti menangis.

"Ah Kino-chan!"

Huft, Naruto bersyukur Kino-chan datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak mereka pasti akan menjadi bahan tontonan banyak orang.

"Naru-nee apa kabar?"

Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Ino berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Keduanya sudah resmi menikah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah operasi yang di jalani Sasuke berhasil, tidak lama kemudian merekapun melangsungkan pernikahan. Saat ini mereka juga di karuniai sepasang anak kembar yang berbeda satu tahun dari kedua anak Naruto-Itachi. Kenosuke Uchiha dan Kinosuke Uchiha. Dua anak yang bertolak belakang, sama seperti kedua anak kembarnya. Jika Keno-chan terlihat sangat ceria, maka Kino-chan justru menurun seluruh sifat ayahnya. Karena itulah Keno-chan lebih suka bermain dengan kurochi yang memiliki karateristik fisik yang sama dengannya, bersurai pirang dan bermata hitam, walaupun sifat keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Begitupun dengan kino-chan yang lebih suka bermain dengan Kisechi yang memiliki karateristik fisik yang serupa dengannya, bersurai raven dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire.

"Itachi-nii kenapa nee-san?"

Naruto tertawa renyah, dia kemudian mencubit pinggang sang suami agar si sulung Uchiha tidak lagi menatap tajam kearah sepasang pengantin baru yang menjadi tuan rumah acara resepsi ini.

"Aku harus memberikan dia pelajaran."

Desis Itachi dengan suara rendah. Tidak terpengaruh dengan cubitan sayang istrinya.

"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu malam ini."

Balas Naruto dengan suara berbisik, tapi Itachi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghancurkan acara pernikahan Kisame dan Hana.

"Baiklah kau menang."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itachi-nii apa kabar?"

Sapa Ino ramah, Itachi ikut tersenyum tipis kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ino.

"Baik, bagaimana keadaanmu? Adikku tidak membuatmu repot kan? Seperti tidak bisa berjalan beberapa hari mi- Ittai kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Kau membuat Ino malu, baka Aniki!"

Suara berat Sasuke terdengar tidak suka. Memang seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat Itachi menjadi lebih _overprotektif_ terhadap istrinya dan juga sering melontarkan pertanyaan _frontal_ yang sebenarnya itu tidak perlu ditanyakan. Keadaan Sasuke juga lebih hidup sejak dia meminang Ino sebagai istrinya. Semua kenangan buruknya di masa lalu terkubur bersama awal baru yang mereka susun ulang dari awal. Bukan untuk melupakan kenangan buruk itu, hanya untuk tidak lagi mengungkit luka lama dan terus melanjutkan kehidupan mereka yang sempat terhenti di titik terbawah. Ini bukanlah akhir, hanya lembaran baru yang mereka mulai untuk menghadapi masa depan yang lebih cerah.

 _ **Jangan menyalahkan masa lalu. Ingatlah bahwa orang hebat tidak akan melalui jalan yang mudah. Mereka di tempa dengan ujian berat di dalam kehidupannya dan mereka mampu bertahan walaupun pilihan untuk menyerah itu ada. Mereka bukan orang yang tidak pernah menangis, mereka hanya tidak mau menangis untuk alasan yang sama. Intinya jangan menyerah, karena sekalipun menghadapi ujian yang sulit semua akan baik-baik saja jika kamu masih percaya bahwa kamu bisa melaluinya, tapi jika kamu menyerah, maka semuanya berakhir saat itu juga.**_

 **-END-**

 **Omake Pertemuan Pertama Itachi dan Hana**

Suasana malam yang mencekam menjadi saksi bisu jeritan seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang tersudutkan di antara lima orang laki-laki dewasa yang mengurungnya di gang kecil di pinggiran jalan raya. Gadis kecil itu menggigil ketakutan saat suara tawa menjijikkan itu mampir di kedua telinganya. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Matanya yang sewarna emas terselimuti kabut air mata. Sorot matanya meredup saat salah satu dari kelima laki-laki dewsa itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Percuma saja menghindar, perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka terlalu besar. Dan lagi tidak mungkin ada orang yang membantunya kali ini, jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Gadis itu hanya berharap, ada satu saja keajaiban yang membawanya keluar dari situasi ini. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi cucu yang berbakti dengan bekerja paruh waktu selesai dia sekolah untuk membantu meringankan beban neneknya yang sudah tidak lagi kuat menanggung semuanya sendiri. Karena itulah dia pulang telat hari ini, siapa sangka ada beberapa laki-laki yang menyeretnya paksa menuju gang kecil dan memojokkannya seperti sekarang.

Brak

Gadis itu menjerit ketakutan saat melihat salah satu laki-laki yang mengurungnya terjatuh ke aspal dengan darah menghiasi keningnya. Laki-laki itu tidak bergerak. Di belakangnya seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" _Dare ka teme wa?"_

Laki-laki yang tadi berjalan mendekatinya kini berbalik untuk menantang laki-laki bersurai raven panjang. Ekspresi marah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat dan bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan kearah laki-laki bersurai raven panjang. Namun laki-laki bersurai panjang itu justru tersenyum miring, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman yang diberikan padanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas, seolah menyerah. Namun saat kepalan tangan itu hampir menyentuh kulit wajahnya, laki-laki itu segera menghindar dan segera menendang keras perut laki-laki brengsek yang mengurung gadis kecil bersurai coklat hingga jatuh ke aspal dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Bisa kau belikan aku kopi di kedai itu."

Si pemilik surai coklat mengangkap lemparan tas kerja yang dilemparkan oleh laki-laki bersurai raven panjang kepadanya. Manik emasnya memandang sepasang bola hitam itu tidak mengerti.

"Jangan kembali kemari, tunggu aku menjemputmu disana. Kau mengerti?"

Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk ragu, kaki jenjangnya bergerak menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah swalayan yang buka 24 jam. Dibukanya tas yang tadi diberikan laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang kepadanya dan mengambil dompet yang ada di dalamnya. Didalam dompet itu dia melihat kartu tanda pengenal dan membacanya dengan suara berbisik.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah manisnya. Kakinya kemudian melangkah ringan memasuki swalayan untuk membelikan pesanan laki-laki yang dia tahu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Sementara itu Itachi sudah bersiap memasukkan kembali senjata api yang di bawanya kedalam saku jas yang di kenakannya. Onyx kelamnya memandang tanpa minat onggokan mayat yang masih membuka matanya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memeriksa pukul berapa saat ini. Keningnya berkerut dalam saat melihat kedua jarum jam menunjuk ke angka yang sama, yaitu angka 12. Artinya sudah memasuki tengah malam, dia akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini.

Saat kakinya akan berjalan menjauh, sebuah tarikan menghentikan pergerakannya. Itachi melirik kebawah, dimana salah seorang dari laki-laki brengsek yang akan melakukan 'sesuatu' pada gadis bersurai coklat menahan kaki kirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"S-selamatkan aku."

Helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari bibir Itachi. Di keluarkannya lagi pistol yang di bawanya dan mengarahkan moncol pistolnya tepat kearah kepala laki-laki itu.

"Katakan itu pada orang lain, aku tidak sudi membantu orang sepertimu _. Jaa, sayonara_."

Dor

Satu nyawa terakhir melayang di tangannya malam itu. Itachi tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi bercak darah, dimasukkan lagi pistolnya kedalam jas. Kemudian kakinya melangkah ringan meninggalkan para korban yang tergeletak di atas aspal.

Si gadis bersurai coklat memandang keluar swalayan untuk melihat, apakah Itachi benar akan datang menjemputnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi memikirkan keadaan Itachi yang mungkin akan terluka akibat menolong gadis lemah sepertinya.

Sret

Gadis bermata emas itu terkejut saat ada tangan berwarna pucat yang tiba-tiba mengambil kaleng kopi yang ada di mejanya. Saat pandangannya beralih keatas, dia melihat sosok Itachi yang sedang menengguk kaleng kopi yang dipesannya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Apa Itachi-san baik-baik saja?"

Itachi membuang kaleng kopi yang baru saja diminumnya dan memandang si gadis bersurai coklat dengan alis terangkat. Seolah mengatakan, 'darimana kau tahu namaku?'.

"Ah, aku tadi tidak sengaja membaca tanda pengenalmu didalam dompet."

Si gadis bersurai coklat memberikan kembali tas kerja milik Itachi. Degup jantungnya berpacu saat merasakan pandangan Itachi yang masih terfokus padanya. Gadis itu juga bingung, kenapa Itachi tidak juga mengambil kembali tas kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini, nenekmu pasti khawatir."

Itachi kemudian mengambil kembali tas kerja miliknya kemudian mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya, sebelum menyimpan dompet itu kedalam tas kerjanya. Sulung Uchiha itu meraih tangan kanan si gadis bersurai coklat dan memberikan semua uangnya kepada gadis itu.

"Gunakan untuk keperluanmu sehari-hari. Dan jangan mau bekerja lembur lagi, masa depanmu masih panjang, setidaknya jaga dirimu supaya nenekmu tidak khawatir."

Gadis bersurai coklat itu mengedipkan matanya. Bingung dengan penuturan Itachi yang tepat sasaran. Padahal seingatnya ini adalah kali pertama dia bertemu dengan laki-laki ini.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, tangan besarnya mengacak gemas puncak rambut si surai coklat.

"Kau masih mengenakan seragam kerjamu di balik jaket yang kau kenakan, aku juga melihat ada seragam sekolah di dalam tas yang kau tinggalkan, dan obat-obatan untuk penderita demensia ini pasti milik nenekmu kan?"

Itachi menyerahkan tas dan kantong berisi obat-obatan kepada si gadis bersurai coklat.

"Rapikan menampilanmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sret

Itachi menoleh kebelakang. Meminta penjelasan kenapa gadis ini menahan pegerakannya. Kemudian dia melihat tangan si gadis yang memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya Itachi-san juga menghapus bekas noda darah yang ada diwajahmu."

Itachi dan gadis bersurai coklat itu berjalan beriringan. Hari ini Itachi memang sengaja tidak membawa mobil miliknya. Dia meninggalkannya di kediaman Kisame yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, berasalan akan menghirup udara malam, akhirnya Kisame hanya bisa pasrah saat mobil Itachi terpaksa terparkir di garasi rumahnya. Membuat mobilnya sendiri harus mengalah untuk terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

" _Koko de ii."_

Itachi memandang rumah sederhana yang ada di belakang si gadis bersurai coklat. Rumah yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tapi entah kenapa Itachi bisa merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari rumah itu.

"Masuklah."

Gadis bersurai coklat itu mengangguk kecil. Namun, saat akan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, gadis bersurai coklat itu kembali berbalik dan berlari menghampiri Itachi.

" _Etto, Yamatsuka Hana desu_. Itachi-san bisa memanggilku Hana. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan gadis yang mengaku bernama Hana tersebut. Onyx hitamnya bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan yang terlukis di kedua pipi Hana. Tapi Itachi tidak akan membahasnya.

" _Uchiha Itachi desu. Domo Yoroshiku."_

Hana tersenyum lebar saat mendengar lagi suara Itachi yang terdengar maskulin di telinganya. Menyalurkan desiran aneh yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Anehnya, Hana menyukai sensasi ini.

"Ano… apa Itachi-san sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Itachi terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar membalas pertanyaan Hana. Pikirannya tanpa sadar justru membayangkan sosok perempuan bersurai pirang yang mungkin saat ini sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu hingga jatuh tertidur.

"Ah, maaf kalo saya lancang. Tidak perlu menja –"

"Aku sudah memiliki istri."

Kretek

Hana tersenyum kaku mendengarnya. Inikah rasanya patah hati. Rasanya sakit sekali, hingga Hana sendiri tidak mampu berkata-kata. Kepalanya terasa kosong saat mendengar bahwa laki-laki yang berhasil merebut posisi cinta pertama untuknya mengatakan bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang istri. Bahkan Hana belum sempat berjuang untuk mendapatkan Itachi, tapi sejak awal harapan itu tidak pernah ada untuknya.

"Istriku mungkin sedang menunggu di rumah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku untuk nenekmu."

Itachi mengacak lagi surai coklat Hana sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hana. Tapi belum ada sepuluh langkah Itachi pergi, suara Hana berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai pamanku?"

Itachi membalikkan badannya. Kepalanya mengangguk, mengizinkan untuk Hana menganggapnya sebagai paman. Lagi pula Hana adalah gadis yang polos dan baik. Itachi rasa dia mungkin akan bisa menemani Naruto –istrinya saat Itachi harus menjalankan misi berbahaya nanti.

" _Jaa, matta ne Itachi-jisan."_

Hana berusaha tetap tersenyum lebar. Meskipun hatinya masih terasa sakit, tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya pada Itachi. Setidaknya, hanya menjadi keponakan angkatnya sudah sedikit mengobati sakit hatinya. Dia harap, perasaannya akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Cinta pertamanya yang harus kandas bahkan sebelum dia memperjuangkannya.

Iris safir sewarna langit musim panas miliknya begerak gusar. Menampilkan dengan jelas kecemasan yang kini melandanya. Bibir merah alami miliknya tergigit beberapa kali, mengurangi bunyi gemelutuk yang di hasilkan dari giginya yang tersusun rapi. Keningnya yang halus kini berkerut semakin dalam. Tidak berhenti dia untuk melihat jam digital yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu. Tempat dia menunggu saat ini. Tampilan angka 01.30, menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang sudah tepat pukul setengah dua dini hari. Tapi orang yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang.

'kriet'

Hampir saja wanita bersurai pirang itu melonjak kaget, mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan terburu dia berlari pintu masuk, melihat siapa yang datang. Berharap dari balik pintu itu akan menampilkan seseorang yang ditunggunya.

Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat bahwa memang dia adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunnya. Sesosok pria tampan dengan perawakan tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih, rahangnya yang kuat, matanya sewarna langit malam, rambutnya berwarna raven panjang yang diikat rapi, jangan lupakan dua garis tegas yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Melihatnya berapa kalipun, si pirang akan selalu mengagumi ketampannnya, namun dia skearang merasa ada yang kurang.

Sebuah senyuman. Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat si raven tersenyum. Wajahnya terkesan dingin, membuatnya seperti membangun pembatas tak kasat mata untuk menutup diri.

"Okaeri."

Si pirang tersenyum ramah, dia mengambil tas jinjing yang di bawa pria itu. Tidak ada respon berate yang diberikan pria itu. Dia hanya memandang wanita pirang di hadapannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan baju tidurmu."

Wanita pirang itu berjalan mendahului. Dia melangkah masuk ke sebuah pintu yang berada dibalik bilik ruang tamu. Namun sebelum dia membuka pintu, sebuah suara berat dan dingin menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?"

Wanita itu menoleh, melihat pria yang sejak tadi ditunggunya berjalan mendekat. Dia tersenyum, untuk apa pria itu bertanya. Dia selalu akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Karena kau suamiku. Aku tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum suamiku pulang."

Langkah kaki pria yang menjadi suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu berhenti. Sejenak dia bisa melihat ekspresi bersalah yang menghiasi wajah datar suaminya. Namun hanya sekejab, sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula –datar.

"Bodoh."

Si pirang tertawa, menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan suaminya. Membuat pria raven tersebut mengerutkan kening, heran melihat tingkah ajaib istrinya yang tidak terduga itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Si pirang tidak juga berhenti tertawa. Padahal perutnya sudah sangat sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hahaha maaf aku hanya berpikir itu lu – eh?"

Si pirang terkejut saat tiba-tiba suaminya menguncinya diantara pintu dan tubuh suaminya sendiri. Sepasang safirnya menatap sepasang onyx milik suaminya tanpa berkedip. Menebak kira-kira apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, wajahnya berubah cemas. Melihat ada sudut bibir suaminya yang robek, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh luka tersebut, mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Naruto."

Si pirang tersadar, buru-buru dia menurunkan tangan kanannya. Dia memandang kearah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa di komando. Uh, memalukan.

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

Suara suaminya terdengar putus asa. Eh, apa si pirang –Naruto tidak salah dengar. Mungkin sjaa itu imaginasinya.

"Itachi."

Naruto memanggil nama sang suami dengan nada mencicit. Takut di pemilik nama mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Tidurlah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi berjalan menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan degup jantung tidak beraturan.

 **-REALLY END-**


End file.
